A Troyella fanfic
by Angkeats
Summary: Troy thinks he is God's gift to East high until Gabriella Montez, the school nerd, has him looking inside himself and wondering if her despising of him is justified...
1. Chapter 1

Troy sauntered down the hall with the kind of swagger that you might expect of Bruce Willis in an alpha male type role in a movie.

He knew he looked hot, he knew it and his posing just accentuated that fact. He didn't even need to open his mouth to have girls flocking to him. All it took was one movement. A quick flick of his lopsided grin towards the cheerleaders who were gathered by his locker was all he needed to have them giggling and begging for attention.

He loved the feel of those pliant bodies as they pressed into him, most of them with cleavage on show, desperate for him to see.

He smiled like the cat that got the cream, a smug smile to himself. Bolton, you got it all he mused. The Captain of the basketball team, a choice of any girl he wanted. He'd already been out with a few of the cheerleaders but found he got bored very quickly. There was only so much 'free sex 'he could take. Even that sounded weird. How could troy Bolton turn down free sex?

He didn't want to ponder on the reason why he was struggling with that idea, he just wanted to find a new girl and fast. None of the babes in front of him tickled his fancy.

There was one thing he didn't have, he thought suddenly as he remembered he had a meeting with his Math teacher about his grades. He didn't have a chance of passing Math this year. That was kind of depressing.

"Sorry ladies, gotta go…" he smiled at the girls and swaggered a little more as they sighed and giggled excitedly at his grin.

The classroom door was closed as Troy approached nervously. He wasn't used to feeling nervous and he didn't like it.

"Hey man!" Chad, his best friend, called down the hallway, scaring the living bejeesus out of Troy. "What you doing skulking round here?" Chad beamed; his afro hair bouncing as he bounded down the hallway.

"Oh, uh, I forgot to pick up my homework, I gotta collect it" Troy lied.

If Chad knew he was flunking Math he'd get a whole shed load of ribbing from him and the guys. Not to mention his Dad; who happened to be the team coach.

"Homework? Dude, since when did you care about homework? I hope you're not going nerdy on me!" he joked

"Naw man, I never said I was gonna do it, just gotta pick it up or they'll fail me" he said awkwardly. Would Chad just go already? He silently prayed.

"Ok well you better get your ass in the gym after you finish here- the guys are having extra practice in our free period."

Troy closed his eyes, silently cursing 'the guys'. How in the hell was he gonna explain to his teacher that he had to go play basketball instead of doing his Math homework?

As it turned out, his teacher wanted him to do extra Math lessons in his free periods.

Troy explained the best he could that it was just not possible.

And then Mr. Ludlow took on a thoughtful expression and looked at Troy like he was a guinea pig about to undergo an experiment.

"Very well, Bolton!" he said slowly. Troy hated it when people called him by his surname. "You have a choice. You make 3 extra lessons by the end of the week or I've got an alternative solution. You have been warned." He said ominously.

Troy lifted his eyebrows, not quite believing he had got off this lightly.

"Ok" he agreed, knowing full well he wasn't going to go to any of the extra lessons.

Troy Bolton could not be seen to be ditching basketball for boring old Math. He'd just have to take whatever punishment Mr. Ludlow was going to dish out.

He headed into the gym, boundless energy as he dunked hoops with the guys. He noticed a couple of students sat on the bleachers making notes and taking photos.

"Hey Toby!" he called to his team-mate "Who are they?" he pointed his chin to the bleachers where a nerdy looking girl sat with a notebook and a tall guy was snapping away with his camera.

"They're from the school paper. That's my geeky little sister, Gabriella and her friend Joe" Toby explained.

"She's your sister?" Troy choked, blowing air through his lips which made a raspberry kind of sound.

Toby was almost as popular as Troy and Chad. He had a Spanish kind of complexion, black hair that was spiked and he dressed well. The girl on the stands was…well frumpy to say the least. Baggy jeans, big Doc Marten boots and a baggy black long sleeve top that engulfed her.

"Yeah I know she's a nerd" he sighed "I tried to make her cool but she wasn't having any of it so I gave up and pretend we're not related" he grinned

Troy laughed "Yeah man, I can see why" he agreed maliciously.

Gabriella watched as her brother poked fun at her with the one and only Troy Bolton. She had cringed when the Editor of the paper had told her that she and Joe would be covering the basketball games this season. As if it was the be-all and end-all if they won or lost a game. She could think of many, many more important issues to write about than bloody Troy Bolton and his gang of apes. Her brother included.

Joe smiled at her from his stance at the bottom of the bleachers "Hey Gabi, come down here, you can talk to the coach!" he called

Oh joy, Gabi thought drily as she carefully picked her way down the stand. On the last but one step, her big boots caught on the bench and she went flying, causing Troy and Toby to burst out laughing, along with the rest of the team, as she landed awkwardly on the gym floor, ankle twisting painfully.

Joe eyed them angrily and ran over to Gabi, helping her up gently. "You ok Gabi?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" she blushed.

"You know, your brother really shouldn't treat you like that…" he commented, throwing a look toward Toby.

Gabi looked up at Joe. He really was very sweet. He had brown hair and brown eyes that were soft like a puppy's. He'd asked her out twice and she'd turned him down twice. She wondered if maybe she should say yes next time. She'd never had a proper date with a guy and she wondered what it would be like to have a guy touch her and kiss her. The thought of Joe kissing her didn't exactly fill her with excitement but he wasn't completely awful either.

She sighed "My brother is an asshole. Same as the rest of those guys" she said as she got up, rolling her ankle gently. She couldn't hide her sadness from Joe, though.

As she went over to speak to coach Bolton, Joe headed over to Toby. "Hey, that wasn't cool, laughing at Gabriella like that" he said, frowning.

Toby looked to Troy and Troy smirked "What's it to you, nerd?" Troy asked.

"I'm talking to him" Joe said tersely, looking at Toby "She's your sister, don't you care about that?" he asked instead.

Toby shrugged. Troy stepped up to Joe "Look nerd-boy. It's not his fault his sister is a freak." He grinned cockily commending himself on his comeback.

"And it's not your fault you were born with one brain cell" Gabi said from behind Joe, aimed at Troy "But we all have our little struggles in life" she commented, grabbing Joe by the arm and marching out of the gym, leaving Troy staring after her, his eyes narrowed in fury at her attempt to humiliate him.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER2**

Gabi had to spend the next afternoon in the gym. As soon as the bell went at the end of the day she grabbed her bag, threw it over her shoulder and stomped into the gym with her arms folded and her face contorted with anger. Anger at having to sit and watch a bunch of idiots knock a ball around. Anger at having to face the ego that was Troy Bolton. Anger at having a brother who was an asswipe.

She barreled through the gym doors, her fury practically blasting from her hand as she threw the door back.

As soon as she had entered the gym and was making her way toward the seats, a basketball flew directly toward her and smacked her in the head.

She blacked out for a minute and roused to hear hysterical laughter from the entire team once more.

She tried to get up, white flashes and a stabbing pain hitting her eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" Chad ran over to ask suddenly, realizing she was truly injured by the ball he had just projected across the room.

Gabi stared at him, not quite sure where she was.

"Hey Chad, we're playing a game here, man" Troy called to his friend.

Chad turned to Troy, annoyed. He wasn't exactly one for being pro-nerd, but the girl had blacked out. "Shut up Troy!" he said "Coach Bolton! Can we get a first aider?" he called to Troy's dad as he appeared at the changing room doorway to check on practice.

He ran over, checking on Gabi himself.

"Hey, how many fingers?" he asked.

Gabi focused blurrily on his hand "Four?" she guessed and he looked worried.

"Chad, can you get her to the sick bay?" he asked

Chad nodded. "Troy, help me out, man." He appealed to his friend, knowing Toby wouldn't want anything to do with his sister.

Troy looked disgusted. He stared at Chad for a few seconds thinking, is he having a laugh?

"Troy!" Chad said again abruptly.

"Alright man" he gave in, heading over to where Gabi sat, dazed.

Without warning, and little ceremony, he scooped her into his strong arms and strode out of the gym with many wolf whistles following him.

Gabi could feel Troy's arm muscles bunch and bulge against her back and the back of her thighs. She didn't much like the fact his arm was wrapped around her legs like that. She struggled against him.

"Troy, put me down" she said as strongly as she could.

"Now, now, don't tell me you don't like the Bolton treatment" he grinned as he looked down into her face. Her hair was pulled back from her face and trapped under his arm at her back. He could actually see the feminine curve of her cheek, her Philipino heritage in her mocha skin and exotic looks. And he could sure as hell feel the Latino influence in her figure.

She was about to retaliate, when another stabbing pain caught her, sending bright flashes in front of her eyes again.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked worriedly as she paled.

He finally got her to the nurse's office and laid her gently down on the bed in the first aid room.

Five minutes later, after looking her over, the nurse turned to him "It's just concussion" she announced. "I'm going to call her parents. Be more careful with your balls, Mr. Bolton." She suggested as she walked out of the room.

Troy couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Look after my balls! If only she knew!" he joked, thinking of the latest female attention he had received in that area.

Gabi looked at him disgustedly and for the first time ever, he felt like a downright idiot for having said that. Or thought it. When had he become thisgratuitous idiot who was only after the next shag?

He didn't like the judgment she was casting on him, or that he was now casting on himself.

What was it with this girl? They'd never met before and yet she had already voiced her opinion that he was just a brainless jock. But he hadn't given her much evidence otherwise. But if that's what she thought, then so be it.

"Do me a favour, stay the hell away from the gym" he suggested gruffly, covering his sudden insecurity.

Gabi looked at him, her brown eyes unreadable. "I would love to, but unfortunately some people actually care about you and your balls." She said drily.

"Let's face it, you haven't exactly had a lot of exposure to balls before have you Gabriella?" he said suggestively, guessing she was not that experienced and knowing he was right when she flushed bright red. "You wanna think yourself lucky I even brought you here" he added cockily, then turned toward the door, heading out.

Gabi almost laughed. He was so puffed up thinking he was her knight in shining armour. He had delivered a low blow by insulting her naivety with boys.

"Yeah real lucky." She muttered just before he stepped out of earshot.

The paper was released on Friday and Gabriella knew she should write all good things about the fantastic basketball team they had at East High.

Such a shame then, that the editor was off ill, and she could write whatever the hell she liked and it wouldn't get vetted before publishing.

East High had the right to know the truth about their basketball team. The ugly truth.

And so the paper was issued with the headline "Does Basketball stunt intellectual development?" and Gabi's article argued the pros and con's of a life as a basketball player.

She was very proud of her work. So proud that when she got called the Principal's office, she was smirking so badly she was gleeful to see what punishment she would receive for her work.

"Miss Montez" Principal Turner said in a deep booming voice that filled her with fear. She didn't feel quite so gleeful all of a sudden.

"You are in a position of responsibility at the paper and you were trusted to take over the Editors place while Miss Green was away" he said seriously.

Gabi blushed, twisting her legs furiously in front of her. Oh god, she should never have let Troy bloody Bolton get to her!

"I am sorry to say you are no longer able to work on the paper." He finished

"What!?" she cried "But..!"

"No buts," he said sternly. " Although the article was factually accurate…" he mused "It was obvious it derived from a personal opinion"

She almost smiled. Her article was 'factually accurate'. Wheeeee!!

"As punishment" he continued gravely "you will put your intellect to better use by becoming a tutor to other students"

Gabi stared at Principal Turner "What?"

"You can teach other students what you know to help them improve their grades. Three times a week after school." He added.

"But sir…!" she objected

"I've already spoken to your mother…" he continued

"Oh mother of Mary…" she wrung her hands nervously. God only knew what her mother made of this.

"And she approves of your punishment. Now do you have anything else to say?" he asked.

Gabi looked at him fearfully "No sir" she said and then skulked out of his office, bowing her head to avoid everyone's gaze. They all knew it was her who wrote the article. They all worshipped the Wildcats. And she had just tried to destroy them.

What was she thinking?

"Gabi!" Toby called angrily at his sister as she opened her locker. He slammed it shut violently, scaring her and the noise hurting her ears.

"Toby, Jesus, what's your problem?!"

"MY PROBLEM? What's your problem? You made a mockery of the team in the paper!" he yelled in her face

"You're all kinds of asshole to me Toby, you deserve everything I wrote" she defended. She didn't need her big brother laying into her like this, not in the school hallway at least.

"You stupid f**ing bitch" he shouted "The guys are never gonna let this go!" he continued yelling, grabbing her arms and pressing his fingers into them heavily, making her wince.

Troy rounded the corner to find his team-mate and friend shaking his sister so hard she was sobbing and desperately trying to unhook his fingers from her arms.

Now, he had been pretty miffed to see what Gabi had written about the team, but he'd also been slightly, just slightly, begrudgingly respecting her for her courage to write it. He also knew he had been the reason for her to lash out.

And as much as he hated the fact the Wildcats had been insulted, she didn't deserve the pain Toby was inflicting on her right now.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Troy asked Toby as other students stared at the scene in the hallway

"This bitch has dissed the Wildcats, Troy. She's gonna apologise for that, in front of everyone." He said determinedly.

Troy had never seen Toby like this. He kinda felt sorry for Gabi. He wondered if that's why she was so nerdy, perhaps she was so afraid of her brother she had to hide away in her books. He shook himself out of his thoughts. He didn't want to be thinking about Gabi in any respect, let alone about how she felt.

"Ok man, let her go" he said seriously, softly.

"She hasn't said sorry yet" he growled, increasing the pressure on her arms

"No!" she cried in pain.

"Toby!" Troy said more sternly. "Let her go! I mean it"

Toby met his gaze and saw Troy's blue eyes dark with anger. He let go of his sister and stared at his friend "I thought you'd be on my side" he said then walked away.

Troy felt torn. He couldn't very well stand here in the hall with the nerd and make friendly conversation. He had a reputation to maintain. But no-one came to Gabi's rescue and she had sunk to the floor, shaking as she cried. If he didn't help her out, no-one would.

The same girl he had laughed at two days ago as she fell over clumsily, he reminded himself. The same girl who had insulted him, who was forcing him to look in the mirror and wonder if he was staring back at the kind of person he wanted to be.

He sighed. "Are you ok?" he asked subtly as he knelt, pretending to tie his shoe lace.

Gabi didn't respond.

He touched her knee with his finger. She slowly unfurled. "Just go, Troy" she begged.

He didn't know why, but the last thing he wanted to do was go. Especially because she wanted him to. But he knew better than to hang around. He got up and sauntered down the hallway without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER3**

Gabi woke up on Monday morning with a sinking feeling. She hated school at the best of times and now having Toby ignoring her and the school against her, made it even worse.

She tried her hardest to be invisible but she still found that she was shunted into walls and had names spat at her as she walked to class.

Mr. Ludlow caught her after her Math class. "Ah Gabriella, have you got a moment?" he asked

She shrugged.

"I'm just waiting for someone else to get here, and then I can tell you about your tutoring arrangement" he explained.

Oh jeez, she'd forgotten about that. She kind of hoped they might too. Obviously not.

She sat at the front of the classroom patiently, twisting her long dark hair around her finger as she found herself bored.

"Ah there you are, Mr. Bolton" Mr. Ludlow said as Troy furtively entered the classroom

"What's she doing here?" he asked rudely.

Gabi stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Gabi is going to be your tutor, Mr Bolton. Seeing as you ignored my request to have extra classes, the only way I can get you to learn is to force you into detention along with Miss Montez here, who bravely challenged the intellect of the Wildcats. Little did she know how right she was" Mr. Ludlow chuckled with the irony and Troy scowled, first at his back, then at Gabi.

She scowled right back which surprised him. How could she not want to spend time with him? Every girl in school wanted to get closer to Troy Bolton and here she was acting like he was the last guy on earth she wanted to be with.

He wasn't sure he liked the feeling.

"But Mr Ludlow, I had basketball practice…I can make it up this week..." Troy offered.

"Too late. Besides, Gabi has punishment to serve too, this way you can serve it together. Preferably without ripping each other's heads off" he added looking at them both. "I'll see you after school at 3.30pm" he finished

"Mr Ludlow, honestly, how can you expect me to teach him Math?" Gabi asked just a second before Troy had stepped out of the door.

"Gabi, you are a Math whiz, it'll be easy" Mr Ludlow assured her

She smiled faintly.

She had publicly insulted the guy in the paper and he thought it was gonna be easy to teach him Math? What was it with adults? They could be so clueless sometimes.

--------

"Bitch" Fiona, one of the cheerleaders whispered at Gabi as she made her way to detention.

"You are such a dork!" Jamie, another cheerleader joined in, then four of them ganged around her, blocking her way. Gabi was only small; she found it more than a little intimidating. She still bore the bruises from her brothers' violence the other day; she didn't really want to collect anymore.

"Speak then, dork-girl!" Fiona demanded "You weren't so shy writing all that s**t about the Wildcats were you?" she said and pushed Gabi, who fell into another strong girl behind her and bounced back.

"Stupid little girl…"Jamie growled

"Ladies…" Troy grinned as he swaggered down the hallway toward the huddle of girls.

He hadn't realized Gabi was among them until they all parted to face him.

"Oh Troy, just in time, here's that little bitch that slagged off the team, we were just saying it wasn't a very nice thing to do." Fiona practically leeched herself to Troy's side as he took her bony hip in his large hand, he eyed Gabi carefully.

Gabi was wearing the most hideous poncho that covered her entire frame. He was sure she was hiding something under all those baggy clothes, he just wondered what.

He was also at a loss as to what to say. Gabi's huge brown eyes were staring up at him in a challenge and he was now expected to put her down in front of all the cheerleaders. Cheerleaders he might one day want to bed.

"You know what ladies? I would be really disappointed if you wasted any more of your time worrying about a stupid article in the paper. Why don't you go down to Macchio's for a milkshake and I'll be down just as soon as I finish up here" he grinned smoothly, knowing the girls were mesmerized by his grin. Well all of them but one who was staring at him funny.

Gabi was in shock. She didn't know much about Troy Bolton other than he had a Tom-Cruise grin and swanned around in aviators like something out of Top Gun.

She also knew he enjoyed laughing at her falling over. And making fun of her with her brother.

But he'd also told Toby to back off. And now he'd got the cheerleaders to back off too.

"Don't think this means anything" he snarled in her ear as she passed him to get to the Math room.

She stopped briefly, closed her eyes against the wave of fear that erupted in her stomach at his tone, and then walked on, shoulders dropped and head low.

No, he was the arrogant, rude, egotistical bully she had assumed him to be. The way he leered at the cheerleaders and handled them made her shiver with disgust.

Or was it desire?

Gabi smacked herself in the head. Where did that come from? She did not find that pathetic Bolton boy attractive.

"Brain on the blink is it geek girl?" Troy asked from behind her as he caught her hitting herself in the head.

"Well if it is, you're in trouble aren't you?" she quipped and Troy felt a real smile plaster his lips at her humour.

"Let's just get this over with" he said gruffly.

"FINE" Gabi said.

For the next hour she patiently and slowly taught him some basic equations. Once he'd given up his manly posturing and actually listened to her, he made good progress. The light that hit his eyes as he grinned boyishly as he understood a match problem under her guidance, was addictive. Almost as addictive as his faint smell of soap and the soft bulge of muscles in his arms as he leaned on the desk, the tip of his tongue poking out as he concentrated. She suddenly had images of that tongue poking into her mouth. She blushed and tore her gaze away, afraid he would be able to read her thoughts.

As they finished up Troy watched Gabi packing up her bag. If only she wouldn't hide her face under that hair, he thought. "Do you want a ride home?" he asked

Gabi stared at him, for the second time that day. "You don't mean that" she accused.

"Sure I do" he shrugged, a little offended that she thought that little of him

"You're going to Macchio's, remember?" she hinted

"Nah, don't think so" he shrugged awkwardly.

"But you said…" she argued

"I say a lot of things to get rid of those pesky cheerleaders" he smiled at his own ingeniousness.

"Really" she said flatly. But she knew he'd helped her out. "Well I guess I owe you a thank you then, for getting rid of them I mean" she said awkwardly.

He looked at her small nose, pointed chin, her plump cupids bow lips. He moved toward her where she stood at the edge of her desk.

"What are you doing?" she asked fiercely

"I just…" he went to say as he stood before her, poised to step closer to kiss her

"Well don't 'just' anything" she said abruptly, pushing past him to get down the hallway.

"Wait! I was going to give you a lift!" he called after her as she hurried off.

He didn't get it. Every single girl at East High would give their right arm to be kissed by Troy Bolton. Why was it that Gabi had looked positively repulsed at the thought of kissing him?

------

Gabi walked home alone, wondering when her life might get better. Since she had been taken off the paper, she had hardly seen anything of Joe.

And her best friend Taylor wasn't in school at the moment as she was at home with a broken leg after a skiing accident. She texted her instead.

Gabi: Hi Tay how are you? Wish you were at school; things are tough at the mo :-(

Taylor: Come to mine, we can talk.

Gabi: Ok on my way :-)

"So what's going on?" Taylor asked as she opened the door, crutches in hands.

"Oh Tay it's horrible. Everyone hates me. Toby won't even speak to me. I printed a story about the basketball team and it wasn't exactly complimentary and Troy Bolton is making my life a misery…" Gabi trailed off sadly

"Since when did you and Troy Bolton cross paths?" Taylor asked with concern. She knew as well as anyone what a brash idiot Troy was.

"Since I wrote that stupid article and my punishment is to tutor him" Gabi rolled her eyes.

Taylor looked at her beautiful best friend as they sat on her bed and wondered why she looked so down beaten. Here was a gorgeous, intelligent girl and she didn't even know it.

"Ok, you are staying over tonight and I am doing your make up for tomorrow." Taylor said resolutely. "You are going to go to school knowing you look amazing and you won't care about that bunch of idiots" she reasoned.

Gabi shrugged shyly "I guess so"

"Don't guess so, know so" Taylor corrected. "Honestly Gabi, I know you like to hide under all that hair and baggy clothing, but I know you better than that" Taylor chided gently. "You used to wear little dresses and skirts ALL the time. What happened?" Taylor asked

Gabi shrugged, hugging herself despite this being her best friend and having grown up with her, she fond it hard to express her emotions.

"Life happened."

"You're too young to be saying something like that" Taylor said

"It's just easier like this" she said honestly.

"It's not supposed to be easy" Taylor smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone for your reviews I really like it when I know people are reading (and hopefully enjoying) my story.

**CHAPTER4**

Gabi was practically shaking like a leaf as she headed down the hallway. If there was one thing worse than being a geek, it was a geek trying to be cool. Some people just had their place and her place was as an ugly, frumpy geek. If the cheerleaders suspected she was trying to CHANGE then she'd get even more flak.

Luckily no-one was paying too much attention as she ventured further down the hallway nervously, so on edge she could hear every sound and feel every movement around her. It was like there were eyes staring into her back, but she knew there wasn't.

Troy came to an abrupt stop at the top of the hallway, about to head into school for first period Science. And then he'd seen her. Timid, frightened, and oh-so-beautiful. He was surprised it hadn't been obvious before, but Gabriella's use of mascara, blusher and a little smokey eye make up, really set off her features. Her hair was neatly twisted back into a loose bun. She was even wearing some clothes that fit- a knee length black cord pencil skirt and flat knee high boots, and a deep purple shirt that fitted and flared in all the right places. Well he never, Gabriella 'the geek' Montez had a rack most girls would be jealous of, he grinned lasciviously. Then mentally kicked himself as he felt a reaction in his loin.

He couldn't help but feel she should be striding down the hallway, parading her beauty, not trying to hide it from the world.

"Hey Bolton!" Chad called as he elbowed Troy in the back after running up behind him, shunting Troy into the hallway and winding him in the process

"Hey Chad" he said slowly, rubbing his back a little from the sharp impact

"What you staring at?" Chad asked, looking down the hall "Wow who's that?" Chad asked of Gabriella who was now bending provocatively at her locker.

Troy shrugged and turned to his buddy.

"Well whoever she is she's getting the bitch treatment from Fiona" Chad said, heading over toward the scene.

Gabi was being pinned against the locker by Fiona.

"Look Geek girl, don't think you can make yourself look pretty" she snarled

"Hey Fiona, whose your friend?" Chad asked from behind the pair.

Gabi looked to Chad. Why was he suddenly her savior?

Fiona laughed "You mean you don't recognize the girl that compared you to an ape?" she pointed out

Chad frowned "Gabriella?" he said, shocked he hadn't recognized her.

She nodded, too afraid to speak in case Fiona put her down again.

"Damn, you look hot" he grinned, much to Fiona's surprise

"Chad?" Fiona questioned "This is the girl who wrote that story about the team being idiots" she reminded him

"Yeah, I know" he said as though she were dumb. "It's just a story right?" he said, looking to Gabi "Right Gabriella?" he asked her

Gabi's innocent brown eyes lifted to Chad's, the millions of questions that were buzzing round her head showing in their depths. Why are you talking to me? Why do you care? But he was giving her an out, and whatever his motive was, she would just have to worry about that later.

"Yeah, it's just a story." She agreed, as Troy came up behind his friend to see what was going on.

Fiona looked to Troy. "I don't know where Chad went, but when he's back, let me know" she said with an arch of a brow and ran a hand down Troy's chest before she left.

Troy was too busy staring at Gabriella to notice. Her brown eyes looked up at him in their usual challenge. He was still smarting from her obvious aversion to his presence.

"So what gives Chad?" he asked, ignoring Gabi completely.

Chad shrugged, turning away from Gabi to loop an arm around Troy's neck as he pulled him away down the hall a little "Have you seen the figure on that hottie? She's gagging for it man, I can tell" Chad whispered.

Troy was taken aback. He would have normally said something like that himself but the words sounded crude to him now. Why now? He wondered. And yet still, he couldn't quite swallow the thought of Chad and Gabi together.

He smirked "I don't think you've got a chance in hell buddy!" Troy laughed

"You wanna bet on that?" Chad grinned

"Not so much, no." Troy answered

"What you afraid you'll lose?" he challenged.

Troy couldn't resist the carrot Chad was dangling. "No, I'm not afraid. You should be though" he said "I've heard she's frigid" he said, sure of himself.

Gabi took a sharp breath in behind them, shocked at what she had just heard. Troy Bolton telling Chad Danforth that she was frigid.

The two boys turned toward her. Realizing she had heard their conversation, or at least part of it.

Her eyes watered a little as the insult stung her deep in her soul.

"Gabriella, wait" Chad said as she turned and walked quickly away, shoulders hunched. Troy felt a deep despising hit his gut. He should never have said that! If Gabi's confidence wasn't already dented, he'd just gone and crushed it completely.

He didn't want to think about WHY that bothered him or why it mattered, but it did. He didn't like Gabriella Montez but he didn't want to hurt her, either.

"Well done, Bolton" Chad accused as he headed to class as the bell rang.

Troy made a snap decision to skip Science as he headed after Gabriella quickly. She was about to head into English when he skidded down the hall, grabbing her arm and swiping her away from the classroom door before anyone saw them both.

He pulled her down to the end of the lockers then gently pushed her up against the end of the row, so they were both hidden from view.

Gabi struggled and pushed her flat hands against his chest.

"Get the hell away from me!" she said angrily

"Shh, someone will hear you" he said, his voice rumbling in his chest so that the sound vibrated against her fingertips.

His body was pressed down the length of hers and the more she struggled, the more her skin zinged with excitement from the contact. His breath was warm and tickled her face as he gently leaned into her. She looked up from where her palms met his solid chest, to his hooded blue eyes as his brown fringe fell messily over his forehead.

"What are you doing Bolton? Trying to prove I'm not really frigid? That the Bolton charm melts any ice maiden?" she quipped, waiting for him to relax one iota.

Which he did as he moved back a little, again floored by her opinion of him. But Gabi had got what she wanted, for the minute he stepped back, she had enough room to swiftly bring her knee up and connect with his crotch.

"Ohh fuck Gabi!" he moaned loudly, doubling over in pain.

She grinned in triumph "It's Gabriella to you. Only my friends call me Gabi" she spat as she headed away.

"Gabriella, wait, please" he gasped out as the stinging pain subsided enough for him to speak.

Gabi froze as memories assuaged her. The night that she had stupidly decided to go to a summer party, determined to shed her nerdy image, and her innocence too.

A cute boy called Rob had handed her drinks and she had found herself being groped by him later that night.

Realizing this wasn't what she wanted, she managed to fight him off and he'd hurled insults at her before she'd fled the party. The name 'frigid bitch' was fresh in her memory. Hearing Troy say it just made things worse.

From that day on she had changed. She no longer wore cute dresses and skirts. Rob had called her a tease, said she had a woman's body and a child's mind.

She remembered seeing Troy that night too. He had been kissing Fiona's neck in the hallway, roughly pushing his hands up her jumper. It had frightened Gaby that this is what she could come to expect when making out with a guy.

"I'm sorry, I should never have said that about you" he apologized to her back "I'm an idiot" he admitted.

She turned "I'm late for class"

"Skip it" he invited, daring her with his eyes

"I'll get detention" she said primly

"You'll get detention for being late, so you may as well skip it and have some fun. I know somewhere we can go" he offered, holding out his hand to her.

The same guy who had just called her frigid and whose main aim in life was to score- on and off the basketball court.

Gabi's head screamed no. But there was something in his eyes that made her consider him. It was almost like hope.

She stepped forward and tentatively placed her hand in his, her huge brown eyes so open with vulnerability that Troy felt his gut tighten.

He grinned a devastating smile "Alllriiight!" he said as he pulled her away from the classrooms.

Gabi found herself climbing lots of tricky stairs onto the roof of the school. Troy immediately grabbed a basketball and began bouncing it across the expanse of the roof.

"Teach me?" she asked as she came up behind him as he made shot into the makeshift basket.

Troy looked at her, his eyebrows disappearing into his fringe with shock. "Sure" he agreed, handing her the ball.

Gabi bounced it a couple of times experimentally and threw it haphazardly at the basket, missing completely.

Troy laughed "Man, I bet they love you in netball!" he teased

Gabi blushed, fiddling awkwardly with her hands as she avoided his eyes.

"Hey what's up?" he asked softly. He'd never felt this protective over a girl before.

"Oh nothing" she lied, folding her arms over her chest.

"It is something" he said, stepping closer

"Sport is not my strong point, that's all" she explained.

"Does Fiona give you shit for it?" he guessed, a little angrily.

She met his eyes then, the haunted pain of her bullying clear for him to see.

"Damn, Gabi!" he swore "Sorry, Gabriella" he corrected.

"Not that you care" she barbed.

He closed his eyes. He knew he deserved that, he thought. But things were going to change; he swore that much to himself.

"Here" he said, handing her the ball and coming around behind her.

His body braced hers, his arms coming around to gently guide her hands.

Gabi didn't like how her body was warming at his proximity. Between her thighs she could feel a tingling ache begin and her breasts seemed to be crying out for his hands to touch her.

She closed her eyes, leaning back into him.

"That's it" he whispered in her ear, his breath against her hair as he brought her hands up with the ball "Aim for the basket, pull your arm back…"as he did so, she could feel the tightness if his chest muscles against her back.

"And shoot" he instructed; his lips inches from her ear. She once again threw the ball toward the basket. And this time, it went in.

"I did it!" Gabi's deep brown eyes lit up with excitement as she turned to Troy "I really did it!"

He grinned at her look of pure surprise "You did" he agreed, feeling the cold air against his skin where her body had been.

"Oh my god! Thank you, Troy!" she gasped, momentarily forgetting their past, their tenuous relationship and how much she hated him, as she hugged him.

Troy was taken aback at Gabi's show of affection. He caught her in his arms, enjoying the feel of her curvy waist under his strong arms. He tightened his hold and Gabi stiffened.

"Sorry" she blushed as she went to pull back. Troy didn't let go completely. He was enjoying the gentle weight of her breasts against his chest. He'd never experienced this kind of feeling before. A kind of tenderness. He'd always been a 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' kind of guy.

Gabi met his eyes shyly "What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly. She was enjoying being in Troy Bolton's arms more than she would care to admit.

He shrugged, grinning loosely, flashing his perfect teeth "Enjoying the view" he admitted as he looked down into her heart shaped face, her angled cheek begging to be touched.

She didn't blush this time he noticed, just looked at him confusedly, not quite sure he meant it.

Self preservation kicked into Gabi swiftly as she began to feel herself pining for a kiss.

"But I'm frigid, remember?" she asked flatly, putting his arms away from her as she walked away.

Troy closed his eyes painfully. Fuck. She wasn't going to let him forget that easily. And though he knew he shouldn't give a crap, he did. And he knew he had to do something to change her opinion. He just didn't know what.

------

"Gabriella Montez, detention" Mr. Ludlow said as he caught Gabi climbing down from the roof.

Gabi sighed. What was it with that Bolton boy getting her in trouble?

"Ah, Mr. Bolton, you too I see" he said as Troy too climbed down.

He looked to Gabi. She was pissed.

"You two like spending time together don't you?" Mr. Ludlow chuckled, making Gabi feel as though steam were pouring out of her ears from withholding her anger. "I don't know how you fit it all in" he said to Troy "You need a secretary"

Troy smiled warily. He didn't mind spending another hour with Gabi even if she didn't feel the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your reviews they really make my day!**

**CHAPTER5**

Gabi went back to wearing her baggy clothes and avoiding the basketball players except Chad who seemed to keep seeking her out. He'd been asking her about dance lessons before the school dance and she'd put him off until she'd finished serving her punishment.

Troy came into detention that afternoon and threw his bag on the desk. It had been two days since Gabi had last seen him and she found herself drinking in his messy mop of hair, his intense blue eyes, his bulging arms which stretched the fabric of his top.

He stood belligerently before her for a moment and she felt a little afraid.

Troy was angry, really angry. He felt like he had a bonnet full of bees buzzing around his chest and the only way he could let them out was by shouting very loudly.

The second he saw Gabi's fear, he took a breath to calm down. He never wanted to see that look in her eyes, ever. Especially not caused by him.

"What's this about you going to the dance with Chad?" he demanded

Gabi laughed "We're not going to the dance! Who told you that?" she gave him a quizzical look

"Chad" he said, thinking, he also told me what he is going to do to you afterwards.

"Well he hasn't told me. Or asked me" she corrected.

"Would you go if he asked you?" he asked

"Troy what is this about? He just asked me for dance lessons, that's all"

He perched on the edge of her desk, causing her to tilt her head right back to see him.

He wanted to kiss that sensitive part of her neck so badly…

"I want you to teach ME to dance" he said, not unlike a jealous five year old.

"What!?" she cried "No way"

"Please…" he begged

"Troy, the type of dancing you do with girls, is not the kind I can teach" she said reasonably.

"I don't mean that!" he said angrily, practically jumping off the desk as he stalked across the room like a caged tiger.

"Troy, what is with you?" she asked, getting up

He stared at her. Her fringe was so far into her eyes it moved when she blinked. The rest of her hair covered her face almost entirely.

She wore the baggiest top he'd seen and jeans with boots.

And yet he had an unwavering urge to scoop her into his arms and kiss her. He stepped up to her slowly, gently lifting her hair behind her back and then framed her face, his thumbs against her cheekbones. His blue eyes plumbed the depths of her brown ones, and he eyed her lips as they parted ever so slightly. He angled his head to kiss her, going slowly so she had plenty of time to stop him.

The second Troy's lips touched hers, Gabi gasped into his mouth. The electric zip between them was sudden and stinging.

She tilted her face to give him better access and even reached up to gently stroke his hair at the back of his head.

His tongue hovered between their lips and Gabi poked her own out to touch his, testing the feeling. It was exquisite, like drinking honey. The tingling went through her whole body and massed between her thighs as she sighed against him.

Troy pulled away, his blue eyes so dark, so full of wonder.

Gabi could do nothing but stare into them, totally spell-bound. Never in a million years did she expect a kiss like that from Troy Bolton.

"I see you're making progress" Mr. Ludlow said from the doorway as the pair of them jumped apart.

Christ had they been caught? Troy panicked

He was relieved to see Mr. Ludlow had his back to the door and was talking to someone in the hall.

Gabi relaxed a little and offered a shy smile to Troy, who took it, and returned it.

He passed her a note which she had to hide as Mr. Ludlow entered the room.

"Ah my favourite couple" he said "Hope all this detention is paying off, Bolton?" he asked

Troy nodded "Gabi's taught me a lot" he smiled

Gabi waited until Ludlow had gone back to his books before she opened the note.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" it said

Gabi looked at Troy. Who was he kidding? She was the class nerd. He wouldn't be able to take her to the dance and keep his cool-factor.

She wrote next to Troy's scribble

"Not going to the dance. With anyone. But will teach you some dance steps"

She passed it back to him. He wrote something else and gave her the note once more.

"Promise me you won't go with Chad?"

She looked up, shocked. Why was he so het up with Chad's interest in her?

"Ok" she wrote and held it up subtly for him to read, he nodded, relaxing a little into his seat as they began their Math work.

Taylor McKessie had returned to School and Gabi had never been so pleased in her entire life.

That was until she told her at lunch break that she was going to the basketball game on Friday night.

"Tay, since when did you watch basketball?" Gabi asked incredulously

"Since Chad Danforth asked me to" she grinned

"Chad Danforth?" Gabi echoed.

"Yeah, I know I'm so excited!!" she said

"Wow. You know he asked me to give him dance lessons…" Gabi thought aloud

"Oh I'm gonna teach him now, he told me he'd asked you"

"Already? You've been back one day and all this has happened?"

"Yep. Gabi, keep up" Taylor smiled. "So what's happening with Troy?" she asked innocently

"Troy?" Gabi swallowed. How much did she know?

"Come on Montez, spill"

"Nothing. I mean, he asked me to the dance, I said no and then I overheard Fiona this morning saying he'd asked her. End of story"

"He asked you to the dance? AND YOU SAID NO?" Taylor demanded

"Yeah Tay, you know he didn't mean it. Probably some stupid game he has going with the rest of those morons." Gabi rolled her eyes, secretly hurting at the fact that Troy had gone and asked Fiona so quickly after she'd turned him down.

"You don't know that. Maybe he asked Fiona because in typical boy fashion, he didn't know how to handle you saying no"

"Don't you think it's a bit strange how suddenly half the basketball team is interested in us?" Gabi asked, keeping to herself the fact Troy had asked her not to go out with Chad.

"A little. But I like it!" she said

"Okay but do I have to go Friday?" Gabi asked painfully

"Pleeease Gabi? I don't want to go alone…"

Gabi had spent enough time staring into Troy Bolton's face. The last thing she needed was another night with him, in full ego mode.

"Oh sure, why not? I'll buy a flag" she griped sarcastically.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your reviews- please keep posting comments so I know if I am doing okay!**

**Thanks**

**CHAPTER6**

Gabi didn't meet Troy's gaze in their next lesson after school. He stared at her for five minutes while she explained a tricky Math equation.

"Gabi, I'm not listening" he admitted softly from his seat opposite hers at her desk

"Then why do I bother?" she asked with an arched brow, hurt, annoyed.

"Because you care? Because you want me to pass Math?" he asked back

"Actually I hope you fail abysmally." She spat

"Wow. Angry much?"

"Actually I'm pissed!" she said, knowing Mr. Ludlow had left them to it.

She got up, slamming her book shut.

"About?" he questioned

About you taking Fiona to the dance and acting like our kiss meant nothing, she thought to herself.

"About Taylor going out with Chad." She said instead

Troy looked confused. He got up from where he sat back to front on a chair.

"Chad asked Taylor out?" Troy asked, and Gabi thought he really is so clueless.

"Yes. And now she's going to the game and I have to go too…" she sighed sulkily, grabbing a band from her wrist to throw her hair into a messy bun, exposing her beautifully arched neck to Troy.

"Is it really so bad?" he asked "Going to a game?" he rounded the desk, sitting on the edge of the next desk so that he could gently take her hand and pull her toward him.

Gabi stepped into the gap between his thighs. He was radiating heat like the sun, his jeans attractively tight across his muscular thighs. She wanted to run her hands up his t-shirted chest and was surprised to find herself doing just that as his blue eyes hypnotized her.

Her hands stopped at his Pecs and his own hand lifted to trail across her collarbone before cupping her neck as he pulled her closer.

The kiss this time was hotter, harder and a little more urgent. Troy could feel his jeans getting tighter as the feel of Gabi between his thighs sent all the blood to his groin.

Gabi was still testing him, testing how far she could go. He was deliberately holding back until she trusted him enough to let go. But right now he was fighting the urge to just pull her into his lap.

His hands moved down her hips to the small of her back and she darted her tongue into his mouth as he let out a low moan, the sensation of her kiss sending his blood pounding around his body painfully.

Gabi felt a deep ache in her gut and wondered what Troy would have to do to abate it.

His hands tumbled into her hair as he deepened the kiss, his tongue deep in her mouth. She pushed her hips into his; startled at the hot hardness she came into contact with.

Her eyes flew open and she pulled away from him. Her mouth open in shock, it was all Troy could do not to kiss her again.

"Gabriella, it's okay..." he said, hands aloft in surrender

She looked into his desire-darkened eyes for a few seconds longer.

"You can call me Gabi" she murmured "And I should go"

"Let me drive you…"he suggested quickly

Her brown eyes flicked to his. "Okay" she agreed

In the car, there was no conversation until they reached her house.

"Troy, I don't know why you keep kissing me or why I keep letting you, but I know you're taking Fiona to the dance. I'm not what you want" she stated as she took her bag from the back seat "I'll see you at the game" she said as she got out of his truck and ran up her path.

Troy couldn't agree less. She most certainly was what he wanted; he just didn't know how to get her.

Gabi's mom looked at her as she opened the door to her "Who's that?" she asked of Troy who was heading back into the cab of his truck

"Just a stupid boy mom" Gabi blushed as she hurried into the house

"He looks cute…" Mrs. Montez commented, thinking this is the first boy to bring Gabi home

"Mom! Please… he's not cute…he's…annoying" Gabi said, awkward that her mom found Troy attractive

"Most of the best ones are" her mum smiled warmly "Isn't that Troy Bolton?" she asked thoughtfully as he pulled away.

"Oh gosh, Mom, please!" Gabi blushed again "Really it's no big deal. We had detention together"

"I was just saying, Gabi, I haven't seen Troy Bolton round here before, that's all. Does he like you?" her mother continued, regardless to Gabi's obvious discomfort.

"I have no idea, mom! All I know is I have to teach him Math and now he wants me to teach him to dance" she sighed.

"Dance?"

"Yes, there's a school dance and he's taking a girl and wants me to show him some steps"

"He's not taking you?"

"No mom." Gabi rolled her eyes

"Why not?"

"Too many reasons. But mostly because he asked me and I turned him down"

"Oh Gabi, why?" he mother asked, knowing her beautiful daughter hid from life sometimes.

"Because the week before he didn't even know my name and I don't get why he wanted to take me. Look mom, I really don't like talking about this, I'm gonna go call Tay, ok?" she said

"Ok honey. But if you do give Troy dancing lessons, I'd like it to be here" she said firmly.

"Ok ok" she sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone for your reviews- please keep posting!

And I know Gabi's brother has gone missing, when I started writing this I kind of forgot about him and got carried away with the story and then it was a bit hard to fit him back in so…I will just say please overlook that and enjoy the rest.

Thank you!

**CHAPTER7**

The gym was buzzing with excitement as Gabi entered with Taylor. She only had bad memories of this room so far. She'd been persuaded by Taylor to wear a red vest with her jeans to support the wildcats.

Gabi couldn't remember the last time she had worn a vest. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, swinging at her back.

"Taylor, are you sure about this?" she asked nervously as they took their seats about three rows back from the bench.

"No! But I've got to give it a try, right?" she asked. Gabi nodded.

The Wildcats ran out from the changing rooms for warm up, to loud applause from the crowd. Chad waved at Taylor in the crowd and she just about died as Gabi tried to get her friend to breathe a little.

Troy looked up to see who Chad was waving at and gave Gabi a second glance. He had almost expected her not to come after her little speech about not kissing him again.

He wasn't quite sure where they stood now but he knew he had made a grave mistake asking Fiona to the dance. He'd only done it in backlash from Gabi's rejection and all it had done was made her distrust him even more.

Troy caught the ball from his team mate, looping it in the basket with ease and he smiled at his thoughts. Who'd have thought he'd be into a nerd?

Gabi had a sudden inspiration for a story as she watched the warm up. She grabbed a notebook from her bag as she began scribbling. She missed the paper and the opportunity she had to tell a story through her eyes. She decided she would submit it anonymously.

"The Wildcats pounce out with high energy as the crowd goes wild" Gabi began to write.

"Oh he's so cute!" Taylor said of Chad.

The game had begun and Gabi was still in deep concentration writing her article.

"Mmm, cute" she agreed absently.

Gabi was elbowed in the side by Taylor as she jumped up to celebrate a Wildcat goal.

Gabi looked up to see Troy running past the bleachers and he pointed right at her in the crowd before celebrating with his team briefly.

"OhmygodGabi!" Taylor said excitedly, "He pointed at you!" she squealed.

Gabi blushed as she realized everyone was looking right at her, Fiona glaring at her from where she stood courtside with the cheerleading squad.

"So?" she said, obliviously.

"Don't you know what that means?" Taylor said quietly

"No. Whys everyone staring? God this is embarrassing"

"Gabi! He credited the goal to you. You! Gabi Montez! Troy Bolton gave you the credit for his first goal!" she repeated

Gabi frowned. What was he thinking?

"He better not score anymore then" she muttered, not realizing how true her words would become as Wildcats finished the game 56-78 down. Troy had scored a few more times but Gabi had been saved from having him pointing at her again.

The team filed out, down beaten and Chad appeared back from the showers first, heading up to the stands to talk to Taylor.

"Hey, you coming for pizza?" he asked "With the guys" he added.

Taylor looked to Gabi, not wanting to leave her.

"Go Tay, I'm gonna go home" she said

"Gabi, you don't have a lift, come with us?"

"I can't, my mom will screw. I'll be ok, I promise. Go and have fun." She insisted

Taylor left reluctantly, giving her friend concerned looks as Gabi buried her head back into her notebook, her ideas coming thick and fast.

"I might have known you'd have your head in a book" Troy's voice echoed around the now empty gym.

Gabi looked up sharply. "Oh, it's you" she said, not unkindly.

"Yeah, it's me. The one and only Troy Bolton" he said bitterly "Basketball extraordinaire"

Gabi sensed his anger and disappointment at losing the game. She could understand that. It must be horrible, having all that adrenaline pumping round your body and nowhere to direct it.

"You're a fantastic basketball player, Troy" she said as she climbed down the stands.

Troy held out his hand to help her from the last step onto the gym floor. Her eyes flicked to his in surprise.

"I wouldn't want you to trip again" he grinned briefly.

"Ha-ha" she mocked as she stood awkwardly before him.

Troy was jigging his leg; his blue jeans and hoodie making him look a little like a delinquent. "I'm so friggin' wired!" he said suddenly, moving his hands out of his pockets as his arms exploded outwards in an attempt to lose the anger from his rigid body.

Gabi stepped back a little, but not from fear. She didn't like the way her thoughts were leading. She wanted to kiss the anger out of him. Feel those expressive hands climb up her body eating her curves as they went.

"God damn it!" he swore "All I am to this place is the bloody basketball hero" he said angrily. "What about Troy? What about me?" he asked to no-one in particular.

"Let's get out of here" Gabi suggested and he looked at her then, like she had caught the plague

"You wanna get out of here? With me?" he asked incredulously.

"Sure. You wanted to learn to dance right? My mom said we could if we do it at my house. Let's go now" she said as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

"You want me to meet your mom?" he asked again like she was crazy, his eyebrows shooting up.

She sighed "Okay then, don't say I didn't offer" she began to walk away.

"No! No, that's not what I meant…" he stopped her by running up in front of her.

She eyed him, no longer surprised by his behavior. Since when did she know Troy Bolton this well? She wondered.

"I just was surprised that's all. Not many girls wanna take me home to mom" he grinned, his egotistical smirk returning for a brief second before disappearing again.

It struck Gabi that he was using that front as a cover. He wanted someone to think enough of him that they would introduce him to their mom. He wanted to be trusted that way. Was she really the one to do it?

It would seem so.

"Well I don't have much choice, that's if you still want dance lessons?" she asked

"Of course!" he smiled boyishly.

Troy opened the door of his truck to let her get in. The journey to her house was quiet and tense. She could still taste his anger in the air, despite his gentle persona around her.

"You know, all anybody ever expected of me was to be a good basketball player" he mused as they pulled up outside her house. "No one ever expected me to be a good person. Until you" he said with a husky voice, which sent shivers through Gabi's body, all arriving in a tingling between her thighs.

He looked to her and her mouth had opened in awe. He couldn't resist the invitation to kiss her; her mouth was just so perfectly formed for a kiss.

Gabi jumped a little at the contact which was unexpected but she turned in her seat to get closer to him, her hands going to his damp hair as she tasted his lips. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip experimentally

"Shit Gabi!" he said softly as he felt his groin tighten familiarly. She was the only girl that got him hot like this.

Her huge brown eyes blinked in innocence. "Sorry..." she said automatically, not quite sure why she was apologizing.

He took her face in his hands "Don't ever apologise for kissing me" he said so gently that she thought she might die from the tenderness he showed her, she didn't think it possible.

"Well technically, you kissed me…" she said in an attempt at humour

His slow cheeky one sided smile made her stomach curl in pleasure.

"Let's get in that house before I do something I regret" he murmured, opening his door to get out and then catapulting himself across the back of his truck to open the door for her.

Gabi opened the front door to her house with her key and called out for her mother "Mom are you here?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" she called back

Gabi stood at he kitchen doorway, hiding Troy behind her "Mom, I brought a friend home" she said shyly.

"Oh honey that's nice" she beamed "Are they here then?" she asked as she prepared dinner

"Yes." She said stepping into the kitchen, then pulled Troy in behind her by the hand "This is Troy, from school. Troy, this is my mom" Gabi introduced them, her heart beating a million miles an hour with her nervousness.

Troy beamed, his natural charm oozing from every pore, despite his outright fear of meeting her mom.

"Hi Mrs. Montez, I hope it's ok for me to come tonight. Gabi kindly offered to teach me how to dance. I have two left feet!" he proclaimed.

Gabi looked at him in disbelief. She'd seen him dirty dancing with the cheerleaders at the summer party. He did not have two left feet in a million years.

"Ah Troy, I've heard a lot about you" Mrs. Montez replied.

"Not from me!" Gabi said quickly, blushing

Her mother smiled at her warmly. She'd never seen her daughter this awkward, but then she'd never brought a boy home either.

Troy smiled wanly "I expect you have" he said, knowing what was coming, and it wasn't good.

", up the road, said you painted her fence last summer, she won't stop talking about what a good boy you are. Apparently you made quite an impression" Gabi's mum lifted her eyebrows, waiting for him to expand on the story.

Gabi watched in shock as he blushed. Troy Bolton was stood in her kitchen and he was blushing.

Of all the stories he was expecting Mrs. Montez to recount, that wasn't one of them.

"Well I got in trouble with my dad for something and he told me to paint the fence as punishment" he said honestly "But once I got there, Mrs. Foster used to give me lemonade and it turns out we had something in common, so we used to play blackjack on her porch and put the world to rights" he grinned at the memory.

He would never be able to admit that to his friends. Chad would look at him like he'd lost his mind. Troy recognized then the massive difference between the person he was at school, and the person he wanted to be. He looked at Gabi in a new light. She had seen right through him from the start. She'd been skeptical, untrusting and right about his shallowness and bullying ways. And yet she'd let him into her life. Enough to ask him to her house to meet her mother. That was a big deal for her. And it meant twice as much to him.

Mrs. Montez caught the look of affection Troy gave her daughter as Gabi looked back at him nervously.

"Mom is it ok if we go to my room?" Gabi asked then

"Ok but leave the door open. Troy, do you want to stay for dinner?"

He looked to Gabi for approval, she shrugged.

"I'd like that, thank you Mrs. Montez" he said politely, letting Gabi lead him from the room by the hand.

The minute they stepped into her room, he caught her by the waist and span her round "Troooy!" she shrieked, giggling at the action

"Shh" he laughed, his chest rumbling against her back "You're mom will wonder what we're up to" he smiled at her as he let her down, spinning her to face him.

"And what would you say if she asked?" she enquired, one brow raised

"I'd say, I'm sorry Mrs. Montez but you're daughter just can't control herself when she's around me, all she does is scream" he answered with a playful smile.

"Oh you wish!" she retorted, pushing him playfully in he chest. He held her hand there as his blue eyes met hers, their intensity taking her breath away.

"Let's start the dance lesson" she said quickly, moving to put a CD on.

Troy looked scared and she had to chuckle a little at the look on his face.

"Take my hand" she instructed "Take a breath" he did, comically. "Okay, now take my hand in yours here, like this" she said as she held her arm out. "That's good" she smiled "And put your other hand, here" she said as she placed his hand on her waist.

He stepped up closer to her, filling the gap between them. His head bent towards her suggestively. "No kissing" she instructed softly, barely daring to meet his eyes as she said it.

"Aww man!" he complained softly. But paid attention anyway as Gabi taught him some steps and he managed to follow them without falling over. He trod on her foot once or twice but she carried on regardless, enjoying having a boy to dance with, instead of just dancing on her own.

She looked up as the music stopped and leaned toward him, Troy letting her initiate the kiss.

"Gabi!" her mother called just as she was about to meet his lips with hers.

"Damn!" Troy muttered good-naturedly as Gabi jumped back from him guiltily.

She smiled shyly, and then kissed his cheek before leading him downstairs.

He was getting used to Gabi holding his hand, he kind of liked it. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle it with his friends, but he had to be honest about his burgeoning feelings for her.

And he had to tell Fiona he couldn't take her to the dance.

Gabi took Troy out onto the porch after dinner, it was getting late and her mom had a curfew.

Gabi wrapped her arms around the banister at the top of the steps of the porch. "I'm sorry the team lost tonight Troy" she said softly.

He'd forgotten all about that, he mused, watching her curly hair blow in the breeze. She shivered a little in her red vest and rubbed her arms.

He unzipped his hoody, "Here" he offered, helping her into it. He pulled the front together, pulling her toward him at the same time.

Gabi didn't even hesitate as she went on tiptoes to kiss him.

"You know, when you kiss me, I forget all about the team…" he murmured, leaning down to kiss her again, his hands roaming her waist.

She froze a little as the image of him roughly groping Fiona came to mind. She couldn't give him what he wanted and it scared her that they were falling into this routine of kissing in secret yet to the outward world, they were nothing more than detention buddies.

One day he would want to take things further and he already knew she was frigid. What could he possibly see in her? She wondered.

Troy sensed Gabi leaving him as her eyes became distant with her thoughts. He knew better than to push things with her.

"Goodnight, Gabi" he whispered, kissing her hand before bounding down her porch steps towards his truck. He watched her for a moment before he got in the cab, as she snuggled into his hoody; he felt a tug at his groin as well as his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for your comments, the things you pick up that you liked, I forget I have written! Or I don't realize that it's good.**

**Hope you like the next bit!**

**CHAPTER8**

Gabi felt the impact of a body hit hers forcefully into the lockers as she crept down the hallway early the next day

"Hey geek girl!" Fiona said as Gabi rebounded off the locker painfully, staring at her assailant.

"What do you want Fiona?"

"I want you to leave Troy alone you stupid little nerd. He's not interested in you, you know" she spat

Gabi stared ahead.

"He told me he's just using you. Part of a bet he had with Chad. They bet to see which one of them could bed you first" she said cruelly.

Fear crept into Gabi's stomach as the fingers of doubt wrapped around her mind. Was that what this was all about? They bet to see which one of them could sleep with her first? And now Chad had dropped her for Taylor, which left Troy to do the deed?

She felt sick. Could all of his apparent friendliness just be a show?

"I get it Fiona, okay" Gabi said shakily

"What's going on?" Troy's angry voice asked from behind Fiona where she had Gabi pinned against the locker

"Nothing, geek girl just forgot for a minute where she belongs that's all" Fiona smirked

"She belongs wherever she wants to belong" Troy said, annoyed with Fiona

"Really, Troy" she kind of spat his name "So she belongs in this twisted little bet that you and Chad have going?" Fiona asked

Troy's face went pale. "That never happened" he said quickly, to Gabi, but he could see it was already too late. She was crying silently and her shoulders were dropped in defeat.

"Just leave me alone" she whispered to Troy, running off

"You are a real piece of work, Fiona" Troy ground out, hitting a locker in his fury.

"Well you knew that when you screwed me Bolton, what's changed?" she asked

"I have." He said with conviction. "You can forget going to the dance, I'm not going with you" he said

Fiona laughed "Well you won't be going with miss goodie two shoes either by the look of it!" she cackled

-----------------------------------------------------

Troy had to let off his anger somewhere. He could not sit in a classroom and pretend everything was hunky dory when he was wound so tight with anger.

He burst through the door to the roof, grabbing his basketball and pelting it across the roof with extreme force.

"Fuck!" he shouted

"Hey man what's going down?" Chad asked from behind him. He'd obviously followed him up here.

"Chad, what the…?"

"I saw you storming down the hall and thought there looks like a kid about to bunk Science, I'm so with him" he grinned

Troy barely smiled

"So what's up dude?" Chad asked seriously, worried about his friend

"It's Gabi" Troy began "I really like her." He admitted, waiting for Chad's teasing

"That much was obvious to an idiot" Chad quipped with an eyebrow lift

"What?" Troy frowned

"Come on buddy, I know it started as some kind of joke, but as soon as I said I wanted to ask her out and you went pogo on me, I kinda guessed" he smiled

"You don't think I'm a loser?" Troy asked confusedly

"Nah, you're definitely a loser. But not 'cos you like Gabi"

"Jeez man, I thought you were gonna flip on me"

"Nah, I'm cool. Anyway, what got you mad?"

"Fiona told her we had a bet going as to who could bed her first."

"Oh" Chad's face fell

"Yeah exactly, Oh. She wasn't even mad at me. She just looked at me like she EXPECTED it of me. Dude, that hurt" Troy mused

"Ok enough girly emotional shit" Chad said "We gotta come up with a plan to make her like you again….what made her like you to begin with?" he asked

Troy shrugged. He didn't know that she did like him.

"She likes kissing me" he offered with a small lift of his eyebrows hopefully.

"Geez Troy is that all you got? I don't think kissing her is gonna help win her back right now…" Chad commented ruefully.

Troy looked at his friend with huge blue eyes "I have no idea what she sees in me" he admitted dejectedly. What was there to like? He was rude, shallow and vindictive.

"Well you got the trademark Bolton grin right? And she forgave you before…why don't I have a pool party? I can invite Taylor and persuade her to bring Gabi and you can sweep her off her feet." He grinned

Troy looked at him unsurely. "Sweep her off her feet? At a pool party?"

"Ok then dazzle her with your athletic body!" Chad said exasperated.

Troy laughed at his friend "Ok, ok, throw a party. Talk to Taylor and see if she can get Gabi to come"

"Oh god, Taylor!" Chad said, panicked suddenly as they hopped down from the roof and into the empty hallway

"What?" Troy said

"The bet! Gabi's gonna go straight to Tay and tell her about the bet!" Chad covered his face with his hands.

-------------------------------------------------------

Taylor McKessie was convinced that Chad wasn't involved in the bet and was trying to calm down Gabi without saying as much. She was bawling her eyes out in the girls' toilets and Taylor couldn't bear to see her friend in such emotional distress.

"Gabi, I'm sure it's not like Fiona said. She makes up stuff all the time. And Troy told you it didn't happen" she reasoned, quoting her earlier conversation.

"Tay, will you get my stuff from my locker? I want to go home" Gabi said quietly.

"Gabi…"

"Please….I can't face him today" she sniffled

"Okay…wait here" Taylor headed out into the quiet hallway.

Chad spotted Taylor as he headed back to class. "Taylor!" he called as he jogged toward her

"Seriously Danforth, back off" Taylor barked.

"Taylor, you have to listen to me" he begged "Look, there was never any bet, ok. I don't know where Fiona got that from but it was just boys being boys" he explained

Taylor looked at Chad. That she could believe but were they both stupid enough to think it didn't hurt her and Gabi to have Fiona say it? Probably.

"Look, Troy wants to make it up to Gabi. We're having a pool party so he can apologise" he added hopefully.

"You have got to be kidding me? That idiot hurt my best friend and you want me to talk her into going to a party where he's gonna parade around like a swimwear model?" Taylor scoffed

"Troy just wanted to make it up to her. It was my idea to have the party"

"Gosh, guys are so clueless! Is that the best you can do? No roses, no apology, no romance?" she threw at him "She's falling apart in there Chad. She can't even bear to look at him!"

Chad looked grave "Can you at least find out what she liked in him? So he can use that to get her back?"

Taylor sighed. "I already know"

"You do? Cause I asked Troy and he was clueless, seriously I never known the dude to be this het up over a girl before…"Chad rambled.

Taylor put her fingers to his lips to shush him. "She likes the Troy no-one else sees Chad. That's why this will never work. As soon as he gets to that party he's gonna be Ken Doll in animation."

"Well that is a part of him, Tay. Just please get her there, we can work out the rest" he promised.

Taylor was doubtful. But she nodded, knowing Troy deserved a chance to apologise at least.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everyone once again for your comments. Please keep reading and commenting it makes my day! Big shout out to Dancerchick and Karen who have followed me here from IMDB…I appreciate the support ******

**You will probably be shouting at Gabi even more now….**

**CHAPTER9**

Taylor still didn't know quite how she had talked Gabi into going to the party. She wasn't upset anymore, just angry and it was like she wanted to prove to Troy that she could cope without him. She had managed to avoid him at school, even escaping detention after school to do it during her lunch break instead.

Taylor was excitedly jigging as she put on some lip gloss. She was wearing a bikini with a gauzy kaftan and Gabi was a little surprised her friend was wearing something so revealing. Taylor must really like Chad, she mused.

Gabi had chosen a brown all in one swimsuit that had a low cut back and deep v neckline with diamantes across the front. The material shone gold in the light but Gabi had put a cover up over the top, a long sleeved top which skimmed her thighs and that matched her suit.

"Tay, should I put some shorts on?" Gabi worried, tugging the top down "My thighs are huge!" she moaned.

"They are not!" Taylor snorted "And no, I'm going like these so don't worry about it!"

"I don't think this is a good idea" Gabi said suddenly

"Gabriella Montez, you are going to this party and you are going to have fun" Taylor instructed as they came down Taylor's stairs to get a lift from her mom.

Gabi was doubtful she would have fun. She was doubtful when she climbed in the car, doubtful when she got out and saw Chad's house lit up and heard the music blasting out, and by time she reached the front door, she was sure she would not have fun. Every single girl there was toned to perfection, wearing the skimpiest bikini's she had ever seen.

She looked bland by comparison.

And then she saw him. Her stomach felt like it crashed through her feet and her heart constricted painfully in her chest. He looked amazing, she thought. He had a bandana in his hair to keep it from his eyes, and he was wearing surf shorts with a plaid pattern on them. Only surf shorts, the bare expanse of his chest muscled in all its glory, naked for all to see. And Gabi's eyes automatically dipped to where his shorts rested low on his hips, revealing a little trail of hair from his belly button downwards.

She licked her lips subconsciously as she took in his beauty. He shouldn't be allowed out like that, she thought. It wasn't fair to unsuspecting girls like her.

His slim hips gave way to a taut rippled stomach, not quite a six pack but it was firm and Gabi could see the muscles move under his skin and that chest had Gabi begging to touch him, not to mention his solidly muscled arms that were so powerful and yet had held her so gently. She wanted to feel those muscles as they bulged under her hands.

Troy was staring at her and she knew he had caught her physical assessment of him as he was smiling at her knowingly.

She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing she found him attractive, she fumed to herself, heading straight past him for the kitchen as Taylor was dragged off by Chad.

She almost got past him before he gently grabbed her arm. "Hi Gabi" he said, testing the waters.

The last thing he needed was another kick in the crotch he thought as he willed his body to calm down. Gabi's shapely legs were just about undoing him. He had all kinds of images of those legs wrapped around him.

She blinked in contempt "Are you talking to me for a bet Troy? I don't think your reputation will withstand you talking to geeky Gabi will it?" she said quietly, but lethally

"Look, let me at least tell you my side…" he said

"Why should I?" she returned, a little louder, her anger bubbling up inside "You've done nothing but disappoint me. I don't owe you anything" she was shaking with emotion.

They were gathering looks from fellow party goers.

"What's this, geeky Gabi thinks she can talk to Troy Bolton like that?" Fiona jumped in

Troy gave her a warning look "Back off, Fiona" he snarled.

Gabi could see he was angry too. Angry that he'd hurt her and angry that she wasn't giving him a chance to explain.

"Everyone!" he shouted so that the noise in the house dimmed and the music was turned down "I owe an apology to Gabriella Montez!" He called out, all the while his intense blue eyes staring into hers. "I am sorry for being an idiot." He said, more softly "And I am sorry I hurt you"

Gabi felt a tear drop down her cheek. Her stomach flip-flopped at the gesture he was making but she couldn't let herself fall for him again. His public acceptance of her touched her more than he knew but she just couldn't let her heart break all over again.

"It's too late" she whispered, running out to the patio to escape the torrent of emotions he evoked in her.

Now what? She wondered as she spotted Taylor in the pool with Chad, playing with an inflatable ball.

"Gabi, come on in!" Taylor called "Are you okay?" she asked then as she saw Gabi's face.

Gabi went over to the edge of the pool, sitting at the edge and dipping her feet in as she took off her flip flops. "I just saw Troy" she admitted.

"Oh my god, Gabi I am so sorry, this was a bad idea, let's go..." Taylor said quickly as she noticed her friend's tears.

"No, it's ok, I want to stay."

"What happened?" Taylor asked

"He said sorry. In front of everyone" she said softly

Taylor gasped. Chad looked shocked "He did?" he asked incredulously

"What did you say?" Tay asked again

"That it was too late" she admitted with a soft sob, hugging her arms around herself.

"Oh Gabi" Taylor said, moving to haphazardly hug her friend the best she could from where she stood in the pool.

Gabi stripped off her cover up and slid into the pool with her friend, Chad excusing himself to go speak with Troy.

When Chad found him, he was on the living room floor having shots poured into his mouth by Fiona.

"Troy what are doing man?" Chad asked

"Getting drunk!" he grinned as Fiona stroked his chest possessively

"Come on, this isn't what we talked about!"

"You know what man, I tried to apologise and she didn't want to know, so I am a free to do what I like!" Troy boasted

Chad shook his head "That's really going to convince her you've changed, Troy. Well done buddy" he said as he walked away from his friend.

Chad knew how hurt Troy would be feeling after Gabi admitted her rejection, but he hadn't expected him to go back to the Troy Bolton of old.

He jumped back into the pool to play ball with Taylor and Gabi, who looked a little brighter having joined in a game of water volley ball with some other pool dwellers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone- thanks again for your comments! I hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**CHAPTER10**

Troy downed several drinks, mostly shots. Toby had ganged up with some other lads and they had begun drinking games which he was quickly roped into. And he was finding it hard to keep up. After Fiona had almost drowned him with Vodka, he sat up, dizzying at the movement.

"Aw man…" he moaned

He caught a glimpse of Gabi moving through the house, up the stairs, dressed only in her swimming costume which was clinging to her damp body. He got up and staggered a little "Whoa" he said, arms flailing as he tried to get his balance.

Toby laughed "Hey bro where you off to?"

"Upstairs..." he grinned drunkenly

He found climbing the stairs an arduous task. He got to the top step and felt his stomach lurch, convulsing against the spirits he had consumed.

"Oh god..." he said, going pale

"Bathroom's there Troy" someone said from behind him, pointing to a door on his right.

He pushed open the door to the bathroom forcefully as his stomach lurched again, this time emptying the contents across the bathroom floor, and all over someone's bare legs.

"Oh my god!" the owner of the legs screeched. Troy looked up to see Gabi; who had been drying herself with a towel, frowning down upon him. She was looking at him as though she were about to punch him.

Gabi was shocked to see Troy so drunk. She looked around for help but she was alone, covered in sick with a very drunk Troy knelt in front of her.

She was so angry she could almost punch the wall. Or Troy.

"Geez, Troy, what did you drink?" she asked in annoyance, leaning him toward the toilet bowl as he wretched a little more.

She went about cleaning her flip flops and legs, followed by the carpet. It was just a good job she had a strong stomach. He'd managed to puke everywhere, it seemed.

She sat on the edge of the bath patiently, putting on her cover up as Troy emptied his stomach in the toilet bowl. She felt bad for him and rubbed his back a little, wondering who on earth had let him get into this state.

Once she was confident he'd stopped being sick, she maneuvered him out of the bathroom. There was a queue forming and Gabi was getting the blame.

She struggled to get him down the stairs, his arm around her smaller shoulders, his weight putting her off balance. He was singing loudly off key but she couldn't make out the song. Something about falling.

If she weren't so angry, she might actually find this behaviour adorable.

As it was she was still in shock at his public apology. To have him puke all over her was just the icing on the cake.

She managed to get him outside where he promptly collapsed on the pavement.

"Oh Troy, would you at least TRY and stand up please!" she said, exasperated.

He looked up at her from where he lay on the pavement, stretching his arms out "I'm a starfish!" he announced, then laughed at his own stupidity, giggling childishly as he thrashed his arms around.

She. Would. Not. Laugh. Gabi thought to herself. He looked ridiculous laid there throwing his arms around. But he also looked so damn cute. And bare chested, he was more than inviting to look at.

That made her even angrier. She was trying to shut him out of her life, what had gone wrong?

She pulled out her mobile and called for a taxi but when the taxi got there they refused to take him.

He was laid on the cold pavement practically out of it apart from his random giggling.

Gabi sighed and rolled her eyes. She had no idea where he lived and there was absolutely no way in hell she could take him home. Her mom would go ape shit if she saw her bringing Troy home drunk.

But her house was only a block away and it seemed the only choice to try and get him there. She just prayed to god that her mom would be out when she got home.

"Come on, you pathetic idiot" she muttered semi-affectionately to Troy, pulling him up by his arm. He fell back once, pulling her with him and making a grope for her butt.

"For goodness's sake Troy!" she protested, clambering up and dragging him up unceremoniously. "Get a grip will you!" she shouted.

His head was flopping to one side as he looked at her, big blue eyes appealing to her softer nature. His fringe was messily swept across his forehead and he smiled, kind of chewing his lower lip like a naughty child "Sorry Mum" he slurred

For crying out loud, now he was calling her mum! He really knew how to insult a girl.

And as he looked at her, his sexy eyes did something to her tummy. She'd never hated someone so much and fancied them at the same time before.

She propped him against her once more, struggling to support him as he once again began walking like a zombie with zig zag direction. He had also started singing again. "I'm freeeeee….Free fallllingggg" he sang so loudly she was sure he woke up most of the neighborhood.

"SShhh Troy" Gabi whispered, finally cracking as giggles enveloped her against her will.

"Wha?" he said, spinning round to face her so quickly that he almost knocked them both flying "Wha's funnyyy?" he asked

"I'm frreeeeee" he sang loudly again, letting go of Gabi to make his way randomly across the road, collapsing on the curb as he realized he couldn't climb it alone.

"Troy, please be quiet. We're almost there and you can't make a sound okay?" she asked, seeing from down the street that her moms' car wasn't in their drive. She sighed with relief.

"Why?" he asked, confused; as she picked him up again

"'Cos we'll get in trouble okay?" she explained carefully

"But we're frreeeeee….free falllinnng!" he sang again.

Gabi laughed out loud "Mother of Mary, Troy, will you STOP SINGING already!" she pleaded.

He looked down at her from where she had him propped on her shoulder. "You're really beautiful" he said suddenly.

She looked up at him, surprised.

"Just stay still while I open the door" she commanded, and didn't know how she managed to get him up the stairs and into her room without breaking anything.

She had a double bed, which she took Troy to and then kind of leant backward to drop him on it. He flung an arm over his eyes "Too bright!" he complained as she flicked on her light.

"Tough" she said, picking up his legs to move him onto the bed fully, the best she could. She took his shoes off and stood back against her door, taking a deep breath.

Of all the things that would happen tonight, she hadn't expected this.

She moved around her room as she tidied up quickly and grabbed her pajamas. She looked at Troy who was now star fished on her bed, his long eyelashes touching his cheeks as he slept with his mouth wide open. She smiled at his cuteness as she quickly changed into her pajamas in her en suite bathroom and jumped a mile when someone banged on her door. Oh Jesus. Her mom.

"Gabi are you okay honey?" Her mom called.

Gabi opened the door a tiny crack "I'm fine, why?"

"I heard you moving about, it's late and I was worried"

"I'm fine, I just dropped something" she lied

"How was the party?" her mum asked through the crack in the door

"It was good, mom. Look I'm kind of tired I'm just gonna try and sleep" she said

"Ok. See you in the morning"

Gabi sighed with relief as her mom's footsteps went down the hall. Troy was trying to sit up on the bed, settling for propping on his elbow.

"Come sleep" he invited groggily to Gabi

She stared at him for a few moments. He was drunk and she didn't know what he might be like with her if she slept next to him.

"Gabi, I won't hurt you, I promise" he murmured sleepily, slurring a little still.

She walked slowly over to the bed and he reached out a hand to her. Gabi took it, kneeling on the edge of the bed as she climbed across on her knees.

She lay next to him, facing him and tucked her arm under her head so she could watch him.

He fell asleep with her hand in his and Gabi felt herself relax as she heard his breathing come in soft even breaths.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone. Thanks again for your reviews, it makes it all worth while knowing you are enjoying it…Here's the next bit!**

**CHAPTER11**

Gabi came round from her deep sleep to find Troy's arms across her waist as she faced away from him.

He was spooning her from behind and Gabi could feel his soft breath against her ear.

She wriggled round in the bed so she was facing him. She gently stroked his hair away from his face so she could study his faintly freckled nose, his high cheekbones and the tiny dent in his chin.

His eyebrows were thick and he looked different as he slept; a small indention his forehead where his brows were drawn together.

Gabi let her hand fall to his face and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips in the hope to wake him. It was early but she had to sneak him out yet.

Troy's lips moved into a smile as he felt Gabi's fingers trace his mouth.

He opened his eyes slowly, wanting to cherish the sensations coursing through him from her delicate touch.

He was conscious that he must stink of alcohol, or worse, puke.

"Do you have an en-suite?" he asked

Gabi wasn't sure what to say. That wasn't exactly what she was expecting to hear.

"Yes, it's through there" she pointed to a door across the room.

"Don't move" he said, getting up groggily and moving to the bathroom slowly.

He was still shirtless and when he flopped back into bed, he smelt minty.

"Now, where was I?" he said huskily, framing her face with his hand.

Gabi didn't know where to put her hands first. She all but died when his lips met hers, probing in a now-familiar way.

She felt her body pinging with desire as Troy's tongue plunged deep into her mouth and he tasted faintly of toothpaste.

Her hands went to his naked chest and she gently touched his hard muscles.

Troy groaned into Gabi's mouth as he felt his body harden at her touch.

He ran his hands up her sides, his thumbs skimming the underside of her breasts. Gabi arched and felt Troy's hard arousal against the inside of her thigh.

She gasped a little, but met his gaze, her eyes so full of wonder it almost undid him there and then.

"Touch me" she whispered, moving a little to show her meaning.

Troy's eyes darkened as he gently cupped her breasts. He butterflied kisses across her collarbone and finally reached that sensitive spot on her neck. When he found it, she squirmed against him and Gabi felt a hot wetness fall between her thighs.

"Troy…" she murmured against his hair, clinging to him and he leaned into her a little, pressing his heated and hard groin into hers.

Suddenly Gabi's phone alarm went off and she jumped a mile "OHMYGOSH!" she panicked.

"It's just your phone" Troy smiled gently against her hair, cradling her to him preciously.

She was dazed for a moment, after being tangled in passion with Troy.

"We have to go, Troy, like now." She said softly, moving away from him.

"Come on, just one more minute" he begged

"No! My mom thinks you're such a nice boy. You don't want to ruin that do you?" she asked as she moved and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Who says I'm not a nice boy?" he asked, mock offended

Gabi looked into his lap with an arched brow.

"Hey, that's all you're doing. I had nothing to do with it" he quipped with a grin.

Gabi liked the feeling of power it gave her to know she turned him on. She'd spent most of her school life afraid of making out and Troy was teaching her something she'd never experienced before- intimacy.

Gabi changed in her bathroom, putting on an old denim dungaree all-in-one and a vest with her hair scooped into a crazy bun.

Troy was topless on her bed and way too inviting so she threw him one of Toby's tops from her bottom drawer, which she had used to paint her room so it was covered in paint splodges. He looked at it with a frown and pulled it on, Gabi spitting air through her lips as she realized her brother was two sizes smaller than Troy. He looked like he was wearing a belly top.

He looked at her with a rueful grin as if to say "You dare laugh at me…"

She plastered on a straight face. "Perfect" she said with a badly hidden smirk.

She took his hand as she headed out into the hallway, creeping down the stairs.

Troy had never seen her look more beautiful than she did right now. He had one hell of a hangover but his wake up call had been well worth the pain.

Last to bottom step, Gabi paused as she sneezed, then carried on to the bottom.

"Oh Gabi, you're up early." Her mother called as she came through the living room, not initially seeing Troy.

Gabi froze as her mother looked at them in surprise "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company" she said

Gabi wasn't sure if she were mad. She couldn't tell.

"Have you been here all night?" she asked Troy, noting his badly fitting top and recognizing it as one of Toby's.

He looked guilty. So did Gabi. He squeezed Gabi's hand in a show of support.

"Mom, nothing happened, I promise you" Gabi said, thinking except some hot kisses but that doesn't count.

"Gabi, you know the rules, no boys sleeping over" she said shortly "I think you should go Troy. I don't think you should come round again" Mrs. Montez said firmly

"Mom!" Gabi opened her mouth in shock

Troy looked at Mrs. Montez feeling like he had ruined everything. If he hadn't got drunk then Gabi wouldn't have got into trouble like this. And he was back at being the boy who was trouble. Gabi deserved so much more.

"Gabi, we'll talk about your punishment in a moment." She said calmly. "Say goodbye to Troy" she instructed.

Geez her mom was embarrassing. Gabi trailed out onto the porch with Troy "I am so sorry…" she began

"Hey, none of this is your fault" he said softly, framing her face with his hands as he kissed her forehead "I'll see you at school, okay?"

Her huge brown eyes looked into his, still unsure of his feelings for her, still begging him to re-assure her. "Okay" she agreed

He turned halfway down the path "Gabriella Montez!" he shouted, and she turned, surprised. Her mom stood in the doorway with her arms folded "You are amazing" he grinned then turned and walked away.

Gabi beamed in pleasure as a warm feeling enveloped her.

"That's nice of him." Mrs. Montez said "Shame you won't be seeing him again" she commented.

"Mom you said yourself he's a nice boy!" she argued

"Until I find him sneaking out of your bedroom Gabriella. I'm not stupid, I know what you two get up to"

Gabi blushed. Gee, she really hoped not.

"Mom, seriously I am sixteen years old. I'm still going to see him at school" she reasoned

"That's fine. But no more dance lessons. No more parties" she said sternly.

"If you ruin things with Troy, I will NEVER forgive you" she muttered, running up to her room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for the comments ******** Keep 'em coming! This chapter is a bit boring- my apologies in advance!**

**CHAPTER12**

Taylor and Gabi walked into school, arms linked, on Monday morning, neither of them sure what to expect. Just because Troy had announced to half of the school that he was sorry at the party and stayed the night at Gabi's, didn't convince her he was a changed man.

She had kind of hoped he might ask for her number before he left on Saturday morning but it was hard with her mom right there.

"Hey" Troy said softly, his arms going around Gabi's waist from behind.

Gabi giggled girlishly, turning to him and he smiled as he took in that she was wearing his hoodie.

"Hey, Wildcat. Haven't you got a game tonight?" she asked shyly as Taylor gave them a wistful look and paired off with Chad

"Oh yes I do. And thanks to your mom calling to my parents, I now have parental supervision to make sure I go straight home after…" he smiled wryly

"Oh gosh, she didn't?" Gabi almost burst into tears at the thought of her mom embarrassing her like that "It's so embarrassing! We didn't even do anything…" she trailed off at the unfairness of it all

"More's the pity…" he grinned lasciviously

Gabi grinned back "You are such a… typical boy!" she accused affectionately, placing her hands against his chest as his strong arms enveloped her waist. She couldn't quite over come her shyness to kiss him in the hallway.

"So…uh, thanks for Friday night" he said sincerely as he fingered a piece of her hair and moved it out of her face.

"That's okay, you were kinda funny actually" she smiled, remembering.

"I was?" he questioned worriedly

"Yeah. You were singing really loudly all the way home" she giggled "You have a beautiful voice" she teased

"Aw man" he blushed, putting the heel of his hand to his forehead to cover his embarrassment.

"Oh and you thought you were a starfish too. It was pretty cute " she added

"How much did I drink?" he wondered

"I don't know…but most of it landed on me" she lifted her eyebrows

Troy framed Gabi's face "Did I ever tell you that you're amazing?" he asked quietly

Gabi smiled softly "Maybe once" she said as she remembered him shouting up her path before he'd left on Saturday.

"Well you are. So thank you. And did you say you think I'm cute?" He touched his forehead to hers.

She blushed "Did I say cute? I meant drunk" she amended "The bell's gonna go…See you at lunch?" she asked nervously

"Bet on it" he smiled and headed to class as Gabi did the same.

----------------

People seemed to be looking at Gabi differently. She wore the same clothes but she'd brought her hair out of hair face and it seemed everyone was gossiping about Chad's party.

Troy watched her subtly from the doorway of the canteen as she laughed with Taylor and Chad. It seemed unbelievable to him that he and Gabi were kind of together now.

"Hey guys" Troy plonked himself down at the table.

"Hey, my man!" Chad greeted.

He looked to Gabi next to him "Hi" he smiled just for her

"Hi" she smiled back.

"So…seeing as we are banned from seeing each other until your mom forgives me, I was wondering if I could get your number?" he asked a little nervously.

He was used to having girl's numbers thrown at him, not having to ask for them.

Chad and Taylor exchanged a look "Why are you banned from seeing each other?" Tay asked curiously

Gabi flushed bright red. She hadn't told her friend yet what had happened after the party. Only that she had left early. She didn't want her friend to think she was crazy for letting Troy sleep over.

Troy looked to Gabi, realizing he had put his foot in it "Oh…I was joking…" he lied quickly, cringing a little

"Tay, do have a minute?" Gabi asked, taking her best friend by the hand as they walked to the toilets.

"Ok, look, don't be angry but there's something I didn't tell you about Friday night" she began nervously

"Oh?" Taylor questioned

"Troy stayed at my house. He got drunk and I took him home but my mom caught us as we tried to sneak him out the next morning" Gabi recounted, a soft smile on her face despite her mother's strictness.

"Gabi…did you…?" Taylor asked

"No!" she blushed "No, we just kissed. But my mom has banned us from seeing each other outside of school and has grounded me" she sighed

"Oh Gab, that's…I'm so shocked!" Taylor said then "I never thought Gabi Montez would keep Troy Bolton stowaway!" she grinned

"I was worried you'd think I was crazy…"

"No way, hun. He makes you happy, that's all that matters"

The two girls headed back into the lunch hall where Chad and Troy had kicked back, stretching out as they chatted about basketball.

Troy looked at Gabi and licked his lips nervously as they sat down again.

"So will I get to see you before the game?" Gabi asked conversationally as though they had never left.

Troy looked to Chad, and then Tay, before realizing everything was cool.

"I don't know…you have English last period, I have Math…"he calculated in his head whether they would cross paths

"You know my schedule?" Gabi asked suddenly.

Troy blushed, looking like he was caught in headlights. "Err…no, I just remember from when we did detention, you know" he explained, unconvincingly.

"Uh huh" Tay said

"Oh dude!" Chad laughed

"What?!" Troy asked innocently. "Okay, so anyway, I can walk up to your classroom before I head to the gym" he offered, recovering.

Gabi smiled "I'd like that. I want to wish you luck!" she added.

---

Gabi stepped out of her classroom last period and looked round for Troy.

He was leaned up against the lockers looking gorgeous in his Wildcats jacket and sweat pants, his hair all messy and begging to be touched.

"Good luck, Wildcat" she said quietly, shyly taking the front of his jacket lapels in her hands as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Gabriella Montez…" her mother's warning voice came down the hallway

What in the hell was she doing here? Gabi wondered as she looked round to see her mom stood, arms crossed.

Gabi looked at Troy and he hid a grin with a twist of his mouth. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said softly.

Gabi nodded and walked away with her mom, glaring at her as she went.

---

"What would you say if your boy toy just became the biggest loser in school?" Troy's text came later that night

Gabi was taken aback. Did he consider himself to be her boy toy?

"I would say, join the club, I'm a lifelong member" she texted back

"We lost again tonight" he texted back

Oh gosh. Gabi felt awful. She wasn't there to console him. She knew how badly he'd taken it before.

"I'm sorry Troy. I wish I was there with you" Troy read Gabi's message as he leaned back on his bed, one arm under his neck for support

"Me too. I wish I could hold you" he texted

"I wish you could too"

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow…" he put

Gabi wanted to see him so badly "I'll be waiting…"

"Goodnight Gabi, sweet dreams"

"Goodnight Troy boy"


	13. Chapter 13

**As usual thank you for the reviews! This is a short chapter **

**CHAPTER13**

The whispering was evident as Gabi made her way to her locker the next morning. Taylor caught her quickly, her face serious "Gabi…we need to talk" she said, just as Fiona descended upon them

"So I hear you fucked Troy Bolton" she said

"What?!" Gabi's eyes went wide like saucers, looking to Taylor.

Taylor shrugged "There's a rumour going around" she murmured

"How?" Gabi asked

"So it's true then" Fiona quipped

"Tay! Toilet- now!" Gabi said quickly, grabbing her friend and running.

"Gabi I am so sorry I tried to call you…Fiona must have overheard us yesterday in the toilet talking about Troy and jumped to conclusions." Tay said quickly

"This is mortifying. I don't know what's worse. That people think we had sex or that people think we had sex and we didn't" Gabi rolled her eyes

Tay thought she was coping with it quite well.

"Oh my god…Troy… do you think he said something?" Gabi suddenly said.

"No. No way, Gab, this has Fiona all over it" Tay assured her

"Ok you're right. But I should go look for him to make sure he has the heads up" Gabi smiled "Tay?"

"Yes hun?"

"What do I say if people ask me?"

"Tell 'em to mind their own business sweetie" her friend smiled.

Gabi found Troy in the hallway, some serious male bonding going on with the rest of the team as they ribbed him

"Troy and Gabi? Man he tapped that?" one of the players, Mike, said to the group.

"Hey, that's my sister you're talking about" Toby cut in

Troy looked at them all blankly as he joined them "What's going on?"

"You and Gabi, we heard you 'got more than a bit familiar' on Friday night" Mike grinned

Troy frowned. "Who told you that?"

"Dude, Fiona said she heard Gabi telling Taylor ALL the details…" Mike continued

"What happened on Friday is between me and Gabi" he stated flatly.

"Troy" Gabi said from behind the crowd of boys and they parted so she could walk up to him.

His blue eyes met hers; full of concern "Are you ok?"

"I've been better" she admitted as Troy's team mates began to drift away.

Troy took both of Gabi's hands in his "I'm sorry, I have caused you so much trouble" he said earnestly.

"It's my fault for telling Tay. I had no idea anyone was listening and that they'd make this up. But what if our parents hear about it?" Gabi worried.

"Hey" Troy said, pulling her into a hug and holding her tightly against his chest to try and protect her from it all. "We'll deal with it together okay?" he promised

---

Mrs. Montez arrived at the school at the end of the day and went in search of her daughter.

What she found was Gabriella in the hallway, being held tenderly by Troy, her body wracked with sobs.

She approached cautiously, realizing Troy wasn't the reason her child was upset.

"What's wrong Gabi?" she asked

"Mom?" Gabi pulled back from Troy's chest, wiping her eyes as he gently stroked the damp hair away from her face.

"What's happened?" Mrs. Montez asked again

Gabi looked to Troy, who kept one arm around her supportively. "Some people have been spreading rumours about us Mrs. Montez" he explained quietly.

"What kind of rumours?" her mom asked

Gabi blushed "I'll tell you in the car" Gabi said, pulling away from Troy and looking at him as though her heart were about to break.

"Text me later?" she said to Troy quietly.

He kissed her forehead "Try and stop me" he promised.

Mrs. Montez felt awful for keeping the two of them apart. But she didn't want Gabi to be sneaking boys into her room again.

---

"They think we had sex" Gabi said bluntly in answer to her mom's question in the car. She knew she was risking her mom going ape, but she probably thought the same herself so she should know the truth.

"They think?" her mum hedged

"Everyone at school thinks we had sex on Friday when Troy stayed over" Gabi let the whole sordid truth spill out.

"But…you didn't?" her mom checked

"Gosh mom, I thought that much was obvious" Gabi twisted in her seat awkwardly.

"But you'd like to…?" she guessed

Gabi didn't know what quite to say to that "Maybe" she admitted.

Her mom nodded. Gabi could sense the big speech coming and prayed her mom wouldn't do that to her.

She heard her mom sigh "I know you're growing up, Gabi" she said softly. "And despite you breaking the rules, I know you won't do anything you're not comfortable with"

Gabi looked at her mom

"And I'm sorry if someone's started these malicious rumours about you both. Do you want me to speak to your teachers?" she asked

"No, mom, really that will just make it worse. Just let it die down, it'll be ok" Gabi prayed she were right. Hopefully Fiona would get fed up of using her as a toy and move onto something more important.

"Okay. I'll make your favourite for dinner-pizza?" she offered

"Ok" Gabi smiled a little and she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

Troy: I miss you.

Gabi smiled, tears coming to her eyes. He really was soppy for a jock.

Gabi: Miss you too. Thank you for today.

Troy: I hope you're ok?

Gabi: I'm ok

Troy: You are amazing Gabi Montez

Gabi: You are a smelly jock Troy Boy

Troy: :-p

Gabi: Do your homework

Troy: I can't do math without you…

Gabi: Ok bring it tomorrow, I'll help you before school.

Troy: 


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, I am really please you enjoying the story!**

**I am a bit nervous about posting this next bit, so be brutally honest with me**

**Thanks**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER14**

Troy led Gabi up the path to his house by the hand.

Gabi had got to school early and taken Troy to the library to help him with homework and halfway through studying they were eyeing each other so hungrily they couldn't bear to be apart much longer. They had been kissing and holding hands carefully in the hallways but always got interrupted.

She had been whisked away by Troy at lunch break before she even made it to cafeteria.

"Troy!" she'd squealed as he'd caught her around the waist

"My mom is out ALL day at some business thing" he'd murmured in her ear, his arms tightening around her middle so she felt his biceps bulge

"Then what are we still doing here?" she asked with a grin, surprising him a little as he grinned back and they ran down the hallway and out towards Troy's house.

Gabi felt a little nervous as they headed up the stairs to Troy's room.

He closed his door, pulling her into him as he leant back against it. Gabi braced his chest with her hands, looking up into his blue eyes, seeing how badly he wanted to kiss her as he eyed her mouth. She leaned up, becoming relaxed as his lips probed hers, his hands moving down her back and cupping her bottom pulling her into the gap between his spread thighs.

Gabi ran her hands through his hair, loving the feel of it and then ran her hands over his shoulders, feeling their strength, his masculinity.

She could feel a tingling envelope her body and yearned to be closer to him. She stepped back, stripping off her baggy jumper to reveal a skimpier vest.

Troy's eyes were glued to her and he stepped forward to claim her mouth once more, stumbling as he tried to stand up and keep her standing as their passion flared. His hands skimmed up her sides, gently fingering the straps of her vest teasingly brushing his fingers against her skin.

She pulled him over to the bed, lying next to him as he ducked his head to kiss her collarbone, her neck. Gabi held his hair in her hands as he kissed her body, the sensations almost unreal to her. She had no idea it could feel like this.

She moved her knee across between Troy's. She had a burning need between her thighs and she knew if she pressed herself against him, a sweet aching would begin.

Troy seemed to predict her move and shifted his knee upwards a little, giving her the pressure she needed to rub gently against him as she moaned softly at the pleasure that overcame her.

"Oh Gabi" he panted, his breath hot against her face, his hands cupping her bottom so fully that she was flush to his thigh. His hand came up to stroke some hair away from her face gently, tenderly, reminding her she was safe here. Safe to come undone in his arms. Her brown eyes were hungry for him, he could see it, and he knew this moment would come. The moment that she gave herself to him. And he had never had a feeling like it. His heart swelled as much as his groin did.

His touch was hesitant, gentle, as his hands ran up her ribs towards her breasts, her vest bunching up as her belly was exposed.

Gabi wanted to feel his hands everywhere at once. Her skin was burning up and she allowed him to strip off her vest as his lips grazed her belly and her ribs as he went. He placed a kiss between her bra clad breasts and she writhed, these hot sensations alien to her.

Her hands were gripping his bulging arms, moving to tug at the edge of his top to pull it off, leaving his hair sexy- messy in the wake of her movement.

Her hands danced across his sculpted body, her fingertips falling in and out of the crevices of his defined stomach muscles as she stroked her hands over them.

Their kisses became more urgent, her tongue demanding against his as she pulled against him, Troy taking her hint and rolling over onto her, his hands going to her jeans to unbutton them. Gabi helped him pull her jeans down, her hands going to his belt buckle in return

"Uh-uh" he murmured as he tore his mouth away from hers

"Why not?"

"Because…" he said softly, kissing his way down her body toward her belly.

"Troy…" she gasped as his tongue hit her belly button.

His hair trailed against her curvy stomach as his hands braced her hips, the myriad of sensations causing Gabi to gasp and moan.

Troy moved back up onto the bed next to her as he looped a finger underneath her knicker elastic, gently tugging them down her legs. Gabi lifted her knees to pull them off, her brown eyes totally trusting his hot heavy blue ones as they met, his mouth kissing hers softly, tenderly, in complete juxtaposition to the straining pulsing need of his arousal.

"Can I touch you Gabi?" he asked then, his breath ragged and Gabi wanting so much to pleasure him in the same way he was her.

She nodded, letting out a little gasp as his fingers stroked her thigh on the inside, the softness of the skin there marred by his rough hand.

"Tell me if you want me to stop…" he whispered as he gently probed her softness, his fingers dipping into her hot wet folds as she squirmed violently against the burst of hot pleasure that whooshed around her body. She couldn't work out how he was only touching one small part of her body yet she felt the sensations head to toe.

"Don't stop…" she pleaded softly, stroking his chest and arms in return, kissing him so that their lips coming together were such an exquisite pleasure.

His fingers delved deeper and Gabi tore a moan from deep in her throat, causing Troy to close his eyes against the dangerous amount of swelling in his jeans

He flicked open his jeans belt, loosening the button to allow him a little room, but he was determined that Gabi be priority. He had never wanted to please a girl as much as he wanted to with Gabi. Before, it had always been about his gratification. Not anymore.

His thumb hit her clitoris and Gabi threw her head back from their kiss as a swirling, dizzying sensation span around her head, little lights flickering before her eyes.

She clutched at his biceps, scared by the sensation slightly but more than that she was hot and wet. "Troy..?" she questioned on a bit out moan as he pressed again gently against her nub whilst dipping his fingers into her centre

"Shh" he whispered, kissing her eyes closed as he semi-covered her body with his, his hand bringing her to a frenzy as her body stiffened.

Gabi thought she might pass out from the lack of air as she struggled to breathe, her body reacting to Troy's touch like she had never experienced before.

She felt herself tighten around his fingers as his thumb pressed gently, persistently against her sensitive spot. She felt the waves of ecstasy come then, like pleasure and pain all in one. Hot and cold, tingling and stabbing. She was sure she was moaning his name out loudly but she couldn't stop herself as she felt herself pushing against his hand to prolong the sensation. Eventually a million starts burst in front of her eyes as her body convulsed and trembled beyond her control, the sensation slowly fading as her body went limp in his arms.

Troy watched the girl in his arms with such tender care, he felt as though his heart was going to burst as surely as his unspent seed was.

Her breathing slowed as she came back to earth, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment.

"I'll be right back" he whispered, kissing her softly, disappearing and re-appearing a few moments later before she could even miss him.

She self consciously grabbed her underwear, covering her body with her arms and Troy helped her back on with her knickers as he lay back next to her to cuddle her to him. "You are beautiful, Gabi, don't hide" he said as he kissed her gently in small sipping kisses.

"That was amazing, Troy" she said in awe, still a little out of sorts, but clinging to him tightly. "But what about you? I want to touch you too" she said softly

"I…" Troy began

"Troy are you here?" Coach Bolton's voice came up the stairs.

"Oh fuck!" Troy swore, jumping up, Gabi sitting up quickly in shock

"Ohmygod"she blushed, quickly throwing on her clothes.

Troy could hear his dad coming up the stairs and looked at Gabi, haphazardly dressed in her jeans and vest.

He stepped up to her to kiss her briefly "Hide behind the door" he instructed

He too was disheveled, his jeans unbuttoned at the waist and his top creased as he pulled it over his head quickly. He jumped on his bed just as his dad knocked on the door.

Troy got up, opening the door a little "Hey dad"

"Do you know what time it is? 3 o'clock in the afternoon. You haven't been at school since lunch." His dad said

"I didn't feel well" Troy lied "I came home to lie down and fell asleep"

"Where's Gabi?" he demanded

"I don't know…"Troy lied again

"I'm sure you do" his dad said "She's also missing. Let me in, son" his dad instructed, finding Gabi hiding behind the door, looking awkward and embarrassed.

"Hello Miss Montez" he greeted, unimpressed

"Hello Coach Bolton" she answered politely as she took Troy's outstretched hand and joined him by his side.

"You two just like getting into trouble don't you?" he asked without wanting an answer

"Gabi, I'll take you home. Troy, you're coming in the car seeing as I can't trust you alone." He said

The journey to Gabi's house was silent and she was fraught with nerves. Troy had reached across to take her hand in his again and now he looked to her as his dad drove, distracted.

"I'm gonna get you in a whole heap of trouble again" he worried, his blue eyes trained on hers nervously. He was worried she'd see the light and tell him she didn't want to see him again. He sure as hell thought he was more trouble that he was worth.

But Gabi did something he didn't expect. She smiled at him, a pure, heartfelt, sexy grin. "I don't care" she said honestly "It was worth it" she added

"I want to be your guy" he said, quietly so his dad wouldn't hear, Gabi's eyes widening a little as her head came towards his, not quite sure she had heard him right.

"You mean, like be my boyfriend?" she asked

He grinned boyishly and looked at her with affection "Don't look so disgusted" he said with lifted eyebrows, jokingly

"I'm not! She giggled

"You two are thick as thieves" Coach Bolton said from the front of the car "I'm watching you" he reminded them

Gabi blushed, then smiled at Troy, a little twisted mouth smile "I want you to be my guy, too." She whispered, leaning over to kiss him quickly "Troy boy" she giggled, getting another look from Troy's dad. But he didn't seem to be taking the punishment very seriously so Gabi relaxed until they reached her house.

"Stay in the car" Troy's dad said as Gabi got out, kissing him on the cheek and turning to wave goodbye.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for your kind words, I keep checking back for reviews as they inspire me to write more. I am glad you liked the last chapter I can relax now and there's more to come.**

**This is a short chapter but the next one is longer-please post comments- thank you!**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER15**

"So are you two an item now then or what?" Chad asked Troy and Gabi as Troy looped an arm around her waist the next morning in the hallway.

"We're together" Troy confirmed with a smile

"It's taken you long enough to make it official" Chad grinned

"Thanks dude!" Troy laughed.

"Nah, I just mean…never mind. It's cool" he shrugged and headed to class.

"I have to go" Gabi worried, thinking, if she were late for class one more time she'd go crazy.

"Ok, see you at lunch" Troy squeezed Gabi's hand before he jogged off with Chad, Chad ruffling his hair and Troy jabbing him in the ribs in return.

---

Gabi was heading toward the cafeteria at lunch break when she felt two hands cover her eyes and she gasped out of shock

"Guess who?" a warm voice asked

"Mmm. Could it be the most annoying boy in school?" she asked in return

"Ouch." Troy deadpanned, removing his hands to turn Gabi round as she giggled, reaching up to run a hand through his hair at the back of his head affectionately.

Then she blushed; realizing everyone could see them as they passed by in the hall.

"MY most annoying boy in school" she murmured and he smiled at that, liking how she staked her claim on him.

He couldn't quite get over how different his life was now he was with Gabi. A few weeks ago he was looking for his next bed partner. Now all he wanted to do was see Gabi screw up her nose at him cutely or laugh at one of his lame jokes in her sarcastic manner.

He grabbed her hand, grinning suddenly as he pulled her down the hall, running so fast Gabi couldn't keep up "Troy!" she squealed happily as students watched them fly past, giggling as they went.

He grabbed her around the waist from behind as they hit the grass, spinning her around in his strong arms.

Gabi felt dizzy as he let her down, frowning a little as her eyes accustomed to being stood still. She leaned up and kissed him, her arms going around his neck allowing her to press into his muscled body, loving the feel of his arms around her waist.

Troy wasn't unaccustomed to having a beautiful girl wrap herself around him in the way Gabi was right now, but what he wasn't accustomed to was the instant reaction she caused to his groin from the fierce passion she ignited in him at just a touch of her lips to his. Just the thought of how she had reacted to his touch had him hot and hard.

His tongue dipped into her mouth, becoming stronger as she squirmed to be closer and his hands swept up her back bringing their bodies flush. She moaned and ran her tongue across his bottom lip causing him to break away from her, cradling her to him, hard and aching for release.

Gabi cuddled Troy back, cupping the back of his head with one hand as her arm went around his shoulders "I'm so sorry…" she worried, realizing that it wasn't fair on him to get him all wound up when neither of them could do anything about it.

"Don't you dare start apologising…" he murmured huskily, gently.

She pulled back to smile at him "Sorry..." she said again instantly, closing her eyes in embarrassment

"You don't quit do you?" he teased, taking her hand and pulling her over to sit against a tree trunk in the yard, looping his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled into him; almost sideways to him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can't see you after school without 'parental supervision'" she said of her punishment

"I know, my dad told me" he sighed

"I can go to the game but my mom has to pick me up straight after…"

"Or my dad, and take us straight home" he rolled his eyes "like we're five years old"

"Well we did bunk class to make out" she reasoned with a cheeky smile, familiarity in her eyes as she looked at him.

He laughed, tipping his head back as he did so "Gabi you never fail to surprise me" he commented, moving to stroke her hair back from her face carefully as his blue eyes looked into hers shyly.

"Gabriella Montez, will you go to the spring dance with me?" he said huskily, practically melting Gabi as he spoke. She was only glad to be sitting down.

She teared up a little thinking how could one boy change so much? If anyone had told her a month ago that she would fall for Troy Bolton, she'd have laughed in their face.

"Oh shit Gabi, don't cry please" he said earnestly, kissing her on the forehead gently as he cuddled her to him

"I'm ok!" she assured him, pulling away "I'm just happy. I'd love to go to the dance with you" she said and kissed him on the lips

"Hey lovebirds!" Chad called loudly from the front steps of East High

Troy turned to his friend "Whassup Chad?"

"Bell's gonna go, get in here and stop making out!" he shouted back, Gabi blushing as some students turned to watch them get up "Gee he really knows how to embarrass a girl!" she complained.

**---**

Gabi was finishing a long equation on the board at the end of Math class and watched as her friend Anne-Marie approached as she left class "You like Math that much you can't bear to go home?" she asked

Gabi smiled a little "I just can't leave it half done" she admitted with a shrug. She was a geek, so what?

"So what's with Troy Bolton then?" she asked

Gabi looked at her "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you Gabi Montez, have your head screwed on. What on earth do you see in Troy? He's just a jock who can't keep his cock in his pants" she sneered "Hey that even rhymes!"

Gabi frowned. What was she on?

"Ok well that's your opinion" she muttered, turning back to the board

"But not yours…"Anne Marie prodded

"No, it's not. He's my boyfriend, why would I go out with someone I thought was like that?" she argued, not entirely sure she should be justifying her reasons to Anne Marie.

"Gabi you are really naïve" she stated "You are just a silly girl with a crush and you can't see the real Troy"

Gabi was fed up people bullying her. And fed up of this girl telling her what Troy was like.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Troy is amazing actually. And I don't need to tell you what I like about him; but he's funny and caring and he's there for me when I need him" she said confidently as she turned to Anne Marie, and then gasped as she saw Troy leaning in the open doorway.

"Oh god!…" Gabi threw her hands over her face as her cheeks burned red in shame.

"There's the man himself" Anne Marie quipped

"Anne Marie" he said as she passed him and walked out of the room.

"Hey that's a beaming character reference you gave me," he grinned as he walked over to Gabi, his hips going into hers as he tried to hug her but she was covering her face still.

"Gabi …" he said, pulling her arms down to look her in the eye "there's no need to be embarrassed" he said meeting her shy brown eyes.

"I can't believe you heard that" she grumbled

"I think you're pretty awesome too" he smiled and she caught his cheeky glint and laughed.

"Ok let's go find my mom before she throws another fit" she commented, leading him out of the room by the hand, her math equation forgotten.


	16. Chapter 16

**Without wanting to sound like a broken record, thank you for all your comments, they keep me going!!**

**Hope you like the next bit.**

**Ang**

**Chapter 16**

Back at home, Gabi danced through the hallway to the kitchen, searching for food.

"You look happy" her mother said

"Oh yes mom, I'm the happiest girl in the world! Want to know why?" she asked excitedly

"Go ahead and tell me" she smiled

"Troy asked me to the dance!" she beamed, spinning round in a pirouette in the kitchen.

Her mother frowned "I don't think I like the idea of you going to a dance with him" she said

Gabi's face fell. "What?"

"I'm sorry Gabi but every time you're with Troy you get into trouble."

"But mom, we only skipped class because you wouldn't let us see each other!" she argued

"And I said you can go to the game and you can see him if you have a parent supervising" she reasoned

What was it with parents!? She may as well not be able to see him at all. "But mom, everyone is going to the dance! Are you saying I can't see my friends either? Because that's just ridiculous! I mean, I did a bad thing, punish me. But Troy is my BOYFRIEND. I am allowed to have a boyfriend aren't I?" she shouted angrily

"Gabi, I know this upsets you, but I told you no more dancing and parties. And I meant it." she said finally

Gabi stared at her for five seconds before running upstairs and bursting into tears, the hot frustration pouring down her face like a waterfall. She curled into a ball, the anger she felt making her muscles ache from where she tensed up.

She picked up her phone, hands wobbling as she texted Taylor.

Gabi: My mom won't let me go to the dance!

Tay: Why not??

Gabi: She doesn't like troy

Tay: That sucks Gabi. I don't know what to say.

Gabi: I am so angry

Tay: You can still see him at school.

Gabi: It's not the same

Tay: I know hun. Call troy, He'll know what to say.

Gabi: Ok TTYL

Troy was playing baseball with his dad in the yard when his phone rang "Hold up dad!" he called, answering it

Gabi's voice came on the line, distraught, upset, and indecipherable.

"Gabi, calm down" he said straight away "Just breathe for me, babe" he said in a soft voice

His dad frowned. Troy shrugged.

"Troy my mom has lost the plot! She won't let me go to the dance!" she bawled

Troy's eyes went wide "Oh wow, okay babe, please don't cry, do you want me to come over?" he asked.

"You can't, it'll just make things worse" she sobbed heavily, the pain of being apart from Troy ripping at her. It wasn't enough that she saw him at school. She wanted to be able to do what all the other girls did- go out on dates, have fun, hang out.

Why did she have to have the mother from hell?

"Gabi I can't just leave you like that. I'll get my dad to bring me; he'll talk to your mom okay?"

Gabi was no longer listening. She hung up the phone without speaking. If she'd known that skipping class had meant she would be banned from seeing Troy she would never have done any of it. She'd rather remain an invisible geek than go through all of this.

Her mother had banged on her door three times since she'd run upstairs.

Eventually she had given up and then after a while Gabi heard a softer knock and Troy's voice

"Gabi? Let me in babe" he said through the edge of the door.

"I can't, I look a mess" she said back, sitting against the door with her knees against her chest.

"I don't care about that. I want to see my beautiful girl" he said back

Gabi knew he was the only one who would make her feel better. And she found that a little bit scary. She slowly unlocked her door and opened it carefully "It's just you?" she checked

"Just me" he confirmed "The adults are discussing our fate" he mused

As soon as Gabi opened the door to him he swept her into his strong arms, holding her so tightly she thought she might burst.

"I missed you" he said huskily, taking in her blotchy face and red eyes.

"We only saw each other two hours ago" she said emptily

"I don't care. I still missed you" he said against her hair "I might not say it, Gabi, but being banned from seeing you sucks for me too" he added

"Only cos you can't make out with me" she joked, another sob following her words and racking her body painfully

"Shh babe, it's ok" he murmured, trying to comfort the girl falling apart in his arms. He'd never seen her like this. But then there was a lot to Gabi he hadn't seen. He kind of felt bad that she was so upset because of him. Had he not come into her life then none of this would have happened.

"Do you want to break up with me?" he asked softly, following his thoughts

"Do YOU want to break up?" Gabi asked back, shocked, scared. Maybe Troy realized this was more trouble than it was worth, dating a girl whose mother was a moron.

"No, no, I was just asking you …"he said quickly

"You wouldn't have said it unless you thought it" she accused, her sensitive state causing her to not think straight

"Gabi, please, come on, I just meant…"

"I think I know what you meant" she clipped him off "and I wish you had told me so I hadn't made a fool of myself!" she burst into tears again as she finished speaking, she was now opening her door in a gesture for him to leave

"Gabi, this isn't what I want, I thought you were getting fed up with me causing you all this pain…" he begged

She turned to face him, brown eyes set "Just go, Troy" she said starkly, her own heart breaking as she said the words. She had to push him away. Far away. Far enough away that she wouldn't hurt like this anymore and life would go back to normal.

He could start dating fashionable pretty girls again and she could be a miserable geek. That's how it was meant to be.

"I'm sure you'll find another girlfriend with a snap of you fingers" she bit out, instantly regretting saying something so harsh.

Troy looked up, hurt. He hadn't expected that of her. He thought she liked him for who he really was, and that she'd recognized how much he had changed.

He walked slowly over to the door, stopping when he came level with the doorknob, Gabi so close to his right hand side but her eyes so distant.

"Please Gabi…" he whispered on a broken voice. He knew she was pushing him away and he wasn't going to let her.

She turned her face away, her tear tracks shining down her face like a beacon of the hurt he had brought her. That's what made him leave. He couldn't have done it otherwise, but seeing that by being there he caused her more pain than before, was enough to make him leave.

Gabi collapsed on the floor, thinking, I am so stupid, why did I do that? And she sobbed her heart out some more.

She was hurting so much she didn't know where the pain ended and she began. She ignored her mother's attempts to coax her out of her room and eventually fell into a fitful sleep on her bed.

---

Gabi was hunched into her locker the next morning before class, trying desperately to hide her face away from the world. Her eyes were puffy and sore and she looked like death.

Troy leaned up against the locker next to hers, a serious look on his handsome face that Gabi thought didn't suit him. He looked better smiling, as he usually did when they met in the mornings.

"Will you at least talk to me?" he asked a little defensively, obviously hurting too.

Troy wasn't sure he knew what this feeling was. He'd never allowed himself to get emotionally involved with a girl before so to have his heart ripped out was a foreign concept to him. But he was beginning to understand why Gabi meant so much to him. Without her he was just nothing.

She looked at him, her haunted eyes ripping his gut in two as he took in her turmoil.

"Not now" she whispered

"Why not now?" he asked angrily "I deserve to be heard!" he argued, his anger causing him to tense his arms and body and Gabi caught a glimpse of his bulging arms muscles, remembering how they felt against her as he held her.

"It's for the best" she said simply, walking away quickly as she felt a fresh wave of tears begin

"Gabi!" he yelled down the corridor but she headed straight for class.

--

Taylor couldn't help but notice Gabi crying as she sat in English.

"Hey, you ok Hun?" she asked

Gabi shook her head "I had a fight with Troy" she said, wiping tears from her face with the back of her hand.

"Oh no…what about?" she asked quietly

"It's a long story but I got really upset when my mom said I couldn't go to the dance so Troy came over and then he asked me if I wanted to break up with him, and I thought he was trying to break up with me so I sent him away and now I feel like a total idiot" she sighed, emotionally

"You have to talk to him" she whispered back so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"Why?" she asked, exasperated "I feel like there's no way out of this mess!"

"Because you like him don't you?"

"I love him Tay" she admitted with a furtive look to her friend

"Oh my god, Gabi. You definitely have to talk to him then"

Gabi nodded. She knew her friend was right, but she'd rejected Troy now and couldn't just expect him to forgive her for the way she had treated him.

---

Gabi spent half of her lunch break trekking around looking for Troy but didn't find him until she reached the gym, which she had checked first of all but decided to go back.

He was dressed in his sweat pants and his Wildcats' jersey, his powerful arms bouncing the basketball with unspent anger as he ran up and down the gym obviously working off his frustration.

Gabi pushed open the gym door far enough to pass through and walked over to the edge of the court.

Troy's eyes flicked to hers, their blue depths unreadable. She didn't like that he had closed himself off from her but she knew it was her own doing. He beat the ball against the floor, sweat glistening against his skin and his hair damp from it.

She'd never seen him look so sexy, she thought. She walked up to him, unashamedly looking into his face as he looked confused at her approach. She reached him, her body mere inches from his as she intercepted the ball from him, taking it and throwing it away as she wound her arms around his neck bravely, her heart hammering as she did so, not sure what he would do. She looked into his eyes, the dark rim around his blue eyes fascinating her as she leaned up to kiss him, a hungry, begging-for-forgiveness kiss.

Troy didn't want to be swayed by her obvious attack on his senses. He wanted to push her away and tell her how much she hurt him. But that could wait, right now her tongue was pressing into his mouth looking for a response and her hands were spread into his sweat-wetted hair.

His hands came up gradually to her waist, accepting her kiss, his tongue slowly dipping in between her lips, knowing he was giving her exactly what she wanted as she moaned and clung to him to get closer.

He felt his groin tighten instinctively as was becoming normal around her and he tore his mouth away before she sent him over the edge.

"You really hurt me Gabi" he whispered as she stroked his fringe back, looking into his eyes with her sorrowful brown ones

"I know. And I am so sorry." She said as tears began at her eyes again "I was an idiot. I was upset and confused and I said something I can't take back" she admitted "But I care about you Troy and I hope you can forgive me" she asked, her hands against his chest as he held her waist loosely.

He pursed his mouth to one side, his eyes flicking upwards for a moment. He stepped away, picking up the discarded ball and handed it to Gabi

"If you make a basket, I'll forgive you" he stated

Gabi stared at him "What?" she said nervously

"Well I don't know that you might drop me again." He reasoned

"Troy…" she began

"I mean it; you have to get a basket" he said again

Gabi thought he might well have lost the plot. But he deserved some kind of token that she was willing to make a go of it.

She centered up to the basket, her heart pounding in her chest as she aimed for the basket, her hands shaking.

Without warning, she felt Troy behind her, guiding her hands as he had that day on the roof

"Shoot Gabi" he murmured as she aimed and netted the ball.

She beamed "I did it!" she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Well I guess you're forgiven then" he said, his eyes going to her mouth, pulling her roughly against him, ravaging her mouth with his sudden and overpowering need. Even being apart from her for a few hours had him going insane. His body was wound so tight he was dying to release the energy somewhere. His hands swept up Gabi's torso, cupping her breasts possessively but not with force as she whimpered in his arms, stretching on her tiptoes to press her body into his as much as she could.

Troy spread Gabi's knees gently with one of his own as he nudged his leg through the gap, his thigh reaching her core and causing her to half moan, half gasp at the contact

"Oh god Gabi" his lips grazed her ear as he whispered to her on a ragged breath as he broke away.

He caught Gabi up in his arms, carrying her over to the stands so he could sit down with her in his lap, allowing his body to calm down as she stroked his hair, peppering kisses across his nose and forehead.

"I'm a sweat ball" he said as his breathing calmed and he could talk again

"You're sexy" she said back

He groaned, his arms going tight around her waist as he pulled her against his heated groin "You're trouble" he grinned, about to kiss her again when the gym door flew open and Coach Bolton stepped through them, catching sight of Gabi and Troy on the bench.

"You two again!" he joked as they moved apart from their embrace "Bell's about to go" he reminded them with a lift of his eyebrows "Shower up Troy" he smiled at his son as he watched him stroke Gabi's face tenderly, kissing her forehead before she turned and scampered out of the gym.

"You really like her, huh?" his dad asked

Troy's eyes were big as they met his dad's "More than like" he murmured with a small smile as he sauntered toward the shower room with his trademark swagger.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi All**

**Thanks once again for your comments, and apologies once again for the lack of Toby. I ideally wanted to go back and write him out of it and replace his character as I just went ahead and wrote the story without him.**

**This is another short chapter, but the next one is longer.**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER 17**

Gabi watched as her friends excitedly discussed what they were wearing to the dance in three days' time.

She felt a pang of sadness that she wouldn't be joining them. Tonight she was allowed to go to Troy's house to study but Gabi's mother had decided to take it a day at a time as far as having dates was concerned. And she still wasn't allowed to go to the dance.

"Man, I wish we could go to the dance…" Troy said as he approached Gabi that lunchtime in the canteen, sitting on a chair back to front.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously, thinking how weird it was he mentioned the dance just as she was thinking about it.

"Those dance lessons you gave me will go to waste" he reasoned

"One dance lesson" she amended

"Still, I was looking forward to it" he shrugged

"Me too" she said sadly

"So what are you doing Friday night?" he asked

Gabi sighed. Sit around in the most perfect dress and sulk she thought to herself. She'd had the perfect dress for some time. She and Taylor had bought one in the January sale while she could afford it. She'd get to wear it, just not in public. "Study?" she suggested

"Study? Gabi, we're studying tonight!" he complained

"Well what are you going to do?" she challenged as her eyebrows shot up indignantly

"Play computer games" he shrugged

"Wow that's really productive" she mocked

"Alright brain box" he teased back, tickling her

She giggled "I better get to class" she sighed "I'll see you after school"

---

Gabi opened her exercise book and tucked her legs under her on the sofa at Troy's house as Coach Bolton made them some snacks and Troy settled next to her, deliberately so she would be leaning into him from her lopsided sitting position.

She talked him through the Math's problems with ease. He was still amazed at the way everything became clear when she talked him through it, and yet it was all gobbledygook to him in lessons.

Gabi found it adorable the way Troy reverted to a child-like persona when he was learning. It was like he was trying to make her proud of him and trying to impress her every time he showed her one of his completed exercises.

"I've got this one…" he said, sure of himself, smiling secretly and Gabi felt her heart flip over in her chest at his look of innocence.

She checked his answer, smiling at him as she planted a kiss on his mouth. "Well done Troy boy, gold star" she joked

"I always knew Math had a secret attraction..." he murmured, capturing her chin in his hand as he kissed her back.

"Uh –hum" Coach Bolton coughed from the doorway, bringing in a plate of sandwiches and crisps.

Troy pulled back from Gabi as they both reached for the food hungrily. Troy's dad sat in an arm chair opposite the sofa and picked up a paper to read.

Gabi looked to Troy, pursing her lips in a smile.

He eyed her lips, a smile playing at his own as they both tried not to laugh, both aware they were being watched.

Gabi went back to tutoring Troy and he kept giving her looks under those lethal lashes, causing her to pause each time as she was momentarily distracted by him.

He caught her hand in his, entwining his fingers through hers. She began to play with his fingers, stroking and feeling her way around his rough hand. It was an innocent game but so suggestive of what she would rather be doing with her hands that they both stopped talking about Math and clear forgot about Troy's dad as their lips met in a hot kiss.

Coach Bolton sensed the sudden quiet in the room and folded the edge of his paper down to find his son and his girlfriend in the midst of a kiss.

He threw the paper up again, not sure what to do. Now he could see why Mrs. Montez was trying to keep them apart. If they were alone for more than five minutes they tended to be caught in a lip lock.

"How's the math?" he asked with his booming voice from behind his paper, sensing the pair of them split apart.

Gabi jumped at the sound of Coach Bolton's voice. She blushed deep red, the color going all the way down her chest as Troy's eyes dipped to her barely visible cleavage at the neck of her black vest. He was aching to touch her, remembering how she had reacted the last time he'd kissed her there.

"I think its time to get you home" coach Bolton said, getting up and putting his paper down. "Troy will you bring Gabi out to the truck?" he asked as he got up to get his keys.

Troy stood up, holding his hand out to Gabi as he cocked his head in a playful smile, surprising her by pulling her close in a protective hug before she were barely on her feet.

"I hate saying goodbye" he murmured, fingering her long curly hair.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow" she reminded him

"I know" he let her go, trailing out to the drive leading her by the hand.

"Bye Gabi" he kissed her forehead, hugging her quickly again before she climbed into his dad's truck.

Gabi pulled out her phone on the trip home typing in a quick message.

Gabi: Smile Troy boy

Troy: :-)

Gabi: that's better xx

--


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you once again for all of your reviews, it makes me so happy that you are enjoying it! I have a few chapters to go but I am writing the ending on this and hopefully start a new story after.**

**Keep posting your favourite bits ********(smiley face)**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER 18**

It was the day of the dance before Gabi knew it and Taylor was catapulted into hyper -ventilation mode. Gabi promised to go to her house after school and help her get ready and Troy was going to Chad's to do the same.

Gabi was sat in Taylor's room helping her with her make up and accessories.

"Oh I'm so nervous" she worried

"Tay, that's not like you. I thought you and Chad were solid?" she asked

"We are I just don't know how tonight will end if you get my drift!" she winked

"Oh way too much info Tay!" Gabi complained, brushing blusher across her best friends face gently

"You look beautiful. If he doesn't love you like this he's crazy" she said softly

"Aw thanks hun. I wish you and Troy could be there" Tay said wistfully.

"Me too. But I'm gonna relax in my room and pretend my mom is not an alien from outer space and text Troy loads" she smiled happily.

"Sounds like a good plan!" Tay chuckled.

---

Gabi walked home, headed straight for her room and locked the door behind her. She could not face her mother tonight.

She applied some make up and changed into her perfect dress, a deep purple colour and crushed velvet, it was tight in the bodice pushing up her fleshy breasts into a quite frankly stunning cleavage. It nipped in at her small waist and flared at her curvy hips, falling to just above her knees. Her hair was curly and loose. At least she felt like she was going to the dance.

She grabbed her favourite book and curled up on her bed. A cracking sound came from outside and she looked up, wondering what it was. She carried on reading until it came again. Something had hit her window! She wandered over, squinting into the hazy light thrown on her yard. She thought she saw a figure. Oh my god. Troy!

She opened her balcony door slowly, so as not to alert her mother as she waited for Troy to climb the tree outside her room. He jumped onto her balcony with the agility of a cat, straightening his black suit jacket but his hair was all messy from his climb. He pulled out a small bouquet of flowers that had been tucked into his waistband.

Gabi's breath caught in her throat. He looked gorgeous. She smiled at his converse shoes and thought how does he make that look so sexy with a suit?

Troy's eyes were fixed on her breasts. He had seen her in her underwear but that dress looked amazing.

"Wow" he breathed, barely concealing his grin

Gabi blushed, realizing she was wearing her dress and he wasn't meant to be seeing this.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, pulling him into her room by his arm. He was so dazed he kind of fell in the balcony door, still staring at her.

"Wow" he said again, his hands drifting toward her waist magnetically, handing her the bouquet which she took shyly.

She looked at him, letting him pull her close to him "Wow to you too" she said in a small voice, still sulking, but eyeing his messy hair and his bright eyes.

He leaned his head down to kiss her and Gabi stopped him with a finger against his lips

"Wait…" she murmured, moving to her stereo to put a CD on, placing her flowers on her shelf. "We haven't had our dance yet" she said "We can't kiss before we dance" she frowned.

"Oh come on…" he mocked

She gave him a look "I mean it Troy. You asked me to the dance. Now dance. Or leave" she said firmly.

He lifted his eyebrows, impressed "Yes ma'am." He grinned, stepping up to take her hand and waist as she had taught him.

As the music began they danced around her room, Gabi a lot shorter without any heels on. Every turn he tried to kiss her and she moved her face just in time. As the song ended he cradled her in his arms, eyeing her mouth.

Gabi thought this moment should be the happiest of her life. She should be at the dance with her friends, with her boyfriend. And though she had Troy, she felt like a prisoner. She threw her hands over her face as tears suddenly burst from her eyes as the lack of freedom strangled her.

"Hey…hey" Troy said, completely stunned at Gabi's tears, hugging her to him.

"Shh, babe, what's wrong?" he asked

"I just hate not being able to go out with you." She sobbed "My mom has no idea what it's like for me"

"You know your mom loves you, right?" he persuaded

"I feel like I don't know anything anymore" she commented, sniffling and taking gulping breaths.

"Ok well did you know that I love you?" he asked, his blue eyes staring into hers

She looked at him with wide eyes "You don't mean that" she said gently

He nodded, adjusting her body in his arms a little so that she fit more snugly between his thighs "I do mean that" he said, kissing the top of her head as he pulled her close again "Troy, I love you too." She whispered against his chest, so quietly he could barely hear her.

"Tell me when?" he said

"When what?" she quizzed

"When you knew…" he smiled, walking them over to her bed and perching on the edge as he pulled her into his lap.

She thought for a moment, tracing his eyebrows with her fingertip gently, a faint smile on her lips as his eyes closed lazily against her caress, his beautiful long eyelashes falling against his cheeks.

"When I was in sick bay and we were talking about your balls" she said meekly

Troy's eyes pinged open as he jerked his head, laughing out loud "You're kidding me?! I was an arrogant cocky little shit then!" he sobered "I was horrible to you…" he thought suddenly "I'm sorry for that."

"It's ok I forgave you" she said as she continued stroking his face, smiling "What about you?"

"When you told me you wanted me to fail Math" he smiled back, finding her mouth and kissing her gently at first, his tongue soon darting into her mouth as she demanded it.

Troy leaned backwards on the bed taking Gabi with him, rolling her over so he could press into her, his hardness rubbing against her thigh as he positioned himself by gently nudging her legs with his knee and nestling into the space she made.

She let out a little moan as his hands came up her ribs and her hands went to his suit jacket, unbuttoning it and stripping it off his arms.

"Why did you wear a tie?" she asked breathlessly as she tried to undo it and stalled, her hands shaking

Troy kissed her swollen lips, taking her hands and placing them against his chest, sucking in a breath as they wandered down to where his shirt was tucked into his trousers and he struggled to concentrate on loosening his tie.

Eventually he got it off but Gabi was making fast work of his shirt buttons.

"Gabi…" he whispered, stilling her hands as his gaze fell across her appreciatively. He stroked her hair back "How on earth do I get this dress off?" he asked then, and Gabi had to smile.

She took his hands and led them to the zipper at her back which he slid down, kissing her shoulder as he peeled the dress away, helping her scoop it from her legs onto the floor. Troy eyed her almost naked body with awe, and hunger.

"You are so beautiful" he murmured as he took in her purple balcony bra and matching shorts which fitted her curvy and lush figure perfectly. His fingers gently traced her collarbone, causing her nerve endings to tingle where his fingers had trailed.

Gabi pulled him toward her, finishing her work on his shirt so she could finally remove it and run her hands down his muscled torso. She could never get enough of Troy naked. She moved a little so she could kiss his chest, pushing him back into the bed so she could have better access.

When Gabi's lips reached his belly button, Troy pulled her away from him, his groin aching against the swelling he felt there.

He framed her face, and then ran his hand down her body, Gabi shivering against the sensation that hit her. Her stomach curled deliciously with the desire unfurling inside her.

Troy carefully unhooked her bra, feeling her shaking and looking her in the face as he peeled it away to expose her to him.

"Are you ok?" he frowned a little

Gabi took his hand in response and placed it over her breast, stroking his face briefly before kissing him, her tongue strong and demanding.

She ran her hands down to his waist, her hands going over the bulge she found as she dipped her hands to the front of his trousers and she smiled as Troy groaned into her mouth, biting her lip a little as he then moved to kiss her neck, his hot lips and short breaths expelling against her skin and causing a million swirls of pleasure to abound her body.

His lips brushed the upper slope of her breast as he gently curled his hand around her softness, his tongue snaking out to cover her nipple, causing a hot ache to shoot through her body. Her hands flew to the back of his head to hold him there as she felt the sweet tingling build between her thighs.

His hands went to her back as he repeated the process on her other breast, pulling her body toward his and cupping her bottom into his groin, desperate to feel her soft flesh against his hard body.

Gabi writhed against him, tugging at his waistband and unzipping his fly carefully with shaky hands

The sight of him aroused and enlarged against his boxers filled her with trepidation but also a hot dampness began between her thighs as she swallowed, meeting his dark, hungry eyes.

He stroked her face again gently and his body curled into hers instinctively as she began to kiss him again. She stretched out as she gave in to the swirling sensations overcoming her.

His hands went to her hips, finding the waistband of her shorties, removing her underwear and he returned his hand to cup her there, gently probing and finding entrance to her core so that Gabi felt she was on fire where he touched her, his fingers stretching and filling her.

His kiss became crushing as his need intensified at every move she made against his hand, his thumb meeting her sensitive nub with a firm, undeniably urgent pressure.

Gabi felt like her insides were going to explode. And though she'd never had sex before, she felt an undying need to feel Troy inside her.

She gripped his strong arms, and then went to push at his boxers as he kissed down her body, his fingers still teasing her.

"Ok, ok" he smiled a little at her frantic stripping of him. He took his boxers down and lay back on the bed next to her, stroking her face "Are you sure about this Gabi?" he whispered, then sifted through their shed clothes to look for his trousers and he pulled out a condom.

"I'm sure. I want my first time to be with you" she whispered back, running her hands down his washboard stomach as she met his eyes, her brown eyes so deep and dark that Troy almost lost himself in them

"I'll be gentle" he promised, sipping kisses from her lips as he rolled on the condom and Gabi's eyes widened at the size of him.

She reached down to cup him gently in her hand, testing the feel of him. Troy almost died at the contact, his blood pounded loudly in his ears as she touched and he took deep breaths for control. He wouldn't be able to go slow if she did things like that, he thought.

Gabi was satisfied with her exploration of his body as she lay back and he gently nuzzled between her thighs. He took a moment to fully appreciate the girl in front of him and how she was giving herself to him. Her first time was going to be with him. He smiled affectionately, his utter devotion to her written on his face.

His physical need soon returned as he kissed her wanton mouth, her body yearning to be joined with his.

Troy edged her legs further apart with his powerful thighs, angling gently as he slowly entered her; his body tense with restraint as he focused on making this painless for her.

"Oh my…" she gasped, her eyes wide at the new sensation she was experiencing. Her moan was covered by Troy's mouth as he dipped his tongue in between her lips. His hand cupped her breast to thumb her nipple; and as ripples of desire ran through her, he entered her fully

"Troy" she gasped again as he caught her mouth with his own.

Troy moved slowly, gently, letting Gabi lead him as she moaned and bucked against him responsively. Gabi had never known anything like this feeling. She wanted him, all of him; it felt like her skin couldn't stretch far enough to take him into her and yet when she felt him gently push his hips forward and she had such an amazing warm rush over her skin as he filled her; she didn't want him to move again.

Troy kissed her like she were the most precious thing on earth, her neck, her shoulders as his body worshipped hers slowly, tenderly.

Gabi could feel the pressure building inside her. With each stroke he pressed against her sensitive spot, causing her to writhe and moan as pleasure engulfed her and she abandoned her body to the sensations created from the friction between their bodies.

There were lights at the corners of her eyes as she opened them, feeling Troy's weight fully against her smaller body. She clutched at his sculpted arms as the whirling sensation built and Troy knew her release was coming. He felt her exquisite squeeze of him as she began to climax and he felt his own control slip, thrusting heavily before shuddering as they both found orgasm.

Gabi's breathing slowed as she lay dazed. She was cuddling Troy to her, his weight against her strangely comforting. That was the most mind-blowing experience she had ever had. And it was with Troy. She loved him so much, she thought as she stroked his hair.

He moved a little, suddenly conscious he was crushing her, and he grabbed a tissue from her bedside to remove his condom, throwing his boxers back on before pulling her into a tight, protective bear hug, trying to take her into his body as much as he could to convey his closeness to her emotionally.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked straight away, stroking her hair as he hugged her.

"No, you were perfect" she whispered, tightening her arms around him and enjoying the feel of his naked chest against hers.

"Gabi, you are so beautiful" he murmured against her neck, his lips touching her skin as he spoke.

"You're pretty cute yourself" she replied against his hair.

"I love you. Did I tell you that?" he asked sleepily

"You might have mentioned it earlier…" she teased

"I wanna hold you in my arms forever" he said

Gabi's heart flipped in her chest "I wish you could" she said gently. She pulled back to look into his face, which was soft and his eyes were so blue she felt she could never have enough of looking into them. "I love you too by the way"

They lay like that for a while, Gabi stroking his tummy until her eyes became tired and she slept softly against him as he too let sleep take over.

---

It was dark when Gabi heard a soft knock on her door. She woke, Troy's arms around her gently as he slept, his breaths even, his lashes against his lightly freckled cheeks, reminding her how beautiful he was.

She shimmied out of his arms, realizing her mother was at the door and panicking a little.

She put on her knickers and grabbed Troy's suit jacket as a cover-up and padded over to the door.

"Yes mom?" she said

"Are you okay Gabi? You haven't come out all night, I'm worried?" her mom asked

"I'm ok mom" she returned "I just wanted to be alone tonight" she lied, not caring that she was lying any more

"Are you missing Troy?" she asked through the locked door

At the sound of his name, Troy stirred, sitting up on the bed, his hair crazy messy and Gabi smiled softly, wishing she could run her hands through it.

"Yeah I miss him, mom. But its ok he text me earlier" she replied

Troy smiled at her from the bed, his bare chest so inviting to Gabi in the moonlight. "I miss you too" he whispered jokingly, gesturing for her to join him back on the bed. His eyes were clinging to her dressed in his jacket.

Gabi put a finger over her lips as she grinned.

Her mom said goodnight and Gabi waited until she heard her bedroom door shut before she returned to the bed.

Troy held his arms out to her, catching her waist in his strong hands as he helped her onto the bed next to him, snuggling her in a way that made her heart burst and her knees melt at the same time

"You look beyond gorgeous in my clothes" he smiled "I missed you while you were gone…" he added

"You really are soppy aren't you?" she asked quietly

"No! " he objected "I'm a man" he stated confidently, squeezing his arms around her as she lay next to him, so that she felt them flex against her ribs.

She touched her finger to his nose "Soppy" she said again

He put on a sulky face, his lower lip poked out "Manly" he said childishly, nudging his hips into hers so she felt his protruding arousal.

"Already?" she questioned, surprised at how quickly he was hard again, and a little scared.

He shrugged, stroking her face "You have that effect on me" he grinned sleepily, kissing her softly and she molded into his arms, knowing he wasn't pressuring her.

"I should go" he said against her hair, his arms tightening to show he didn't want to leave her

"I know" she sighed.

"If you want me to stay, I will" he said solemnly, cuddling her

"I want you to but we can't risk my mom going into the stratosphere if she finds you" she commented

"Will I see you before Monday?" he asked

"I'm not sure…my mom is being a little better about us seeing each other but I would have to ask. What did you have in mind?" Gabi asked as they sat up and Troy began to get dressed

"How about lunch in the park?" he suggested as he pulled his trousers onto his slim hips.

"Okay, I'll text you tomorrow"

Gabi got up and followed Troy to the door, their hands entwined as they went.

"Goodnight, my beautiful girl" he whispered, kissing her briefly before disappearing over her balcony into the tree once more, his shirt now crumpled and skewiff.

She turned away, hugging her arms around herself and was shocked when Troy turned her round and kissed her again, before disappearing with a grin, leaving her smiling at his gesture.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much for your kind words, it really does mean a lot to me**

**This is another short chapter- sorry!**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER 19**

Gabi's phone rang early the next morning. She reached for it groggily

"Why can't I wake up with you?" a voice sang down the line as she flipped her phone open to her ear "and be there when I open my eyes?"

"Troy? What are you doing?" she smiled, half asleep

"I'm singing to my beautiful girlfriend" he said mock-defensively

"Troy, where are you exactly?" she asked

"In my room" he said softly "and wishing you were here"

"Oh Troy, ever the charmer" she was more awake now "But thank you for the serenade."

"So I have some bad news" he sounded nervous

"Oh?"

"I can't go to the park today. I swear our parents are in cohorts. I have to go to my uncle's today and I have to do my homework tomorrow" he sighed

"Oh" Gabi said sadly. After sharing such an amazing night with him, she really wanted to see him, see his face, and see that everything was ok since they'd taken that next step in their relationship.

She was worried about the future, about whether he would expect sex all the time from her, and expect her to be like the other girls he had slept with.

"I know what you're thinking Gabi and I want you to stop right now. I have a surprise for you on Monday, will you wait for me before class?" he asked of her

The fact that Troy even asked her to wait for him instead of presuming she would, touched her to her toes.

"Okay" she said, still sad that she wouldn't get to see him.

"Alright, I gotta go babe, text me later?" he asked

"Okay bye Troy" she said quietly, hanging up the phone and instantly worrying about his cancellation.

She headed down to breakfast, quiet and frowning.

"Good Morning Gabi" her mother greeted brightly

"Hi mom" she said, helping herself to co- co pops.

"Are you ok?" she asked with concern

Gabi shrugged. She couldn't tell her the real reason for her mood without risking being locked up for eternity.

"Is it about Troy?" she guessed

"Kinda" Gabi murmured.

"You'll have to give me something to go on…" her mother prodded

"But you don't approve of him" Gabi argued lightly

"I'd still like to try and help" her mother said honestly.

"I just…how do I know he really likes me mom? I mean REALLY likes me." She asked with big brown eyes

Mrs. Montez looked at her daughter and thought, of all the questions she could have asked me, why that one?

"Why would you think he doesn't like you sweetie?"

"It's not that…I just worry that he'll go off with someone else. Someone more pretty. More exciting" she sulked

"Gabi, do you see the way that boy looks at you? He looks at you as though you're the sun in his universe." She reached out to take Gabi's hand but Gabi moved it away

"But what if he changes his mind?" she questioned

"Have you had a fight?" she asked back

Gabi twisted her lips "Maybe a little one" she said "I was going to ask you if I could have a picnic with him today but he cancelled it before I even had a chance to"

"Ah I see. And you think him cancelling means he doesn't want to see you?"

Gabi shrugged

"Despite the fact you've both been caught bunking off school to be together?"

Gabi blushed "Okay well maybe I'm being silly" she admitted, though she didn't feel as though she could expel this feeling of insecurity.

"Get dressed, let's go to the mall and get you some new clothes" her mom decided

Gabi smiled "Okay" she agreed, moving from the breakfast table to go up to her room.

---

Troy lay in bed at his uncle's house, checking his phone and re-checking it. He was hoping Gabi would have text him by now and he didn't want to text her first in case she was busy.

He felt a little pang of regret that he couldn't see her today. He knew she must be feeling a little vulnerable after their night together. His arms ached where he longed to hold her and his heart was heavy. He wasn't used to this feeling. To be without a girl before had been fleeting, but meant nothing. Being without Gabi was a whole different kettle of fish.

He wanted Gabi to know she meant the world to him.

He was a little worried that Gabi would have second thoughts about their relationship. Was it too much for her to have shared that intimacy? Would she decide to push him away again?

He opened a new text message and texted Gabi, despite the late hour.

He typed: Hey beautiful. How was your day?

But there was no response. He frowned. He could have sworn Gabi would be awake.

He shifted down on the bed ready to sleep, tossing as he couldn't get comfy.

----

Gabi lay awake at midnight wondering what she were supposed to text back to Troy. She couldn't deny he had been perfection personified with his call and text but she wondered if all that he wanted from her was sex and now that he'd got it, would he suddenly lose interest?

Maybe she should have waited before taking the next step.

But it felt so RIGHT. Being in Troy's embrace, having her first time with him, was the only time on her life she had ever felt so sure about anything.

She just wished she didn't feel so alone now.

She picked up her phone. And put it down again, deciding she would text Troy in the morning.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you again to everyone, especially to Karen, you comment every chapter and I really appreciate it, especially as you're not a Troyella fan!**

**As usual, be honest.**

**Thanks**

**Ang**

**Chapter 20**

Gabi waited for Troy on Monday morning, still not sure how things sat with them. She was still convinced that he wouldn't want her after Friday night and she was bracing herself for the break up speech.

They'd had a brief text chat yesterday about their weekend and agreed to meet by the tree in the front yard.

And there she found him, leaning up against the trunk nonchalantly with his hands in his jeans pockets, his red Wildcats tee tight across his built chest.

"Hey…" he said; his voice husky and strained with emotion "are you okay?" he asked worriedly, reaching out to hug Gabi as she came closer.

Gabi stood awkwardly as he hugged her. Troy sensed her lack of response and wondered if he had totally fucked up on Friday and she was now working out how to let him down gently.

He'd never asked any of his bed partners if he'd satisfied them before. He'd kind of presumed with Gabi that she was happy with what happened but maybe he was wrong.

"I'm okay" she lied, barely meeting his gaze.

"So, uh, I missed you" he said quietly, not sure he should give her his surprise. Right now he wasn't sure it might be the biggest mistake ever. He reached out for her, begging her to respond.

She looked at him with huge, vulnerable eyes.

"Gabi…" he said softly, stepping forward to crush her against him completely.

Gabi began to cry quietly.

Troy looked at her, rubbing her tears away with his thumbs. He bit his lip nervously.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

Gabi laughed; still sobbing at the same time "No." she buried her head in his chest as she felt his muscled arms curl around her shoulders. "I just…I …" she stuttered, thinking how do I say this?

"What is it babe?" he asked, really worried he was losing her.

"Do you still want me?" she asked bluntly, looking into his blue eyes

His eyebrows lifted in surprise and then he cuddled her again tightly against his body and he murmured into her ear huskily "More than ever"

She let out a sob, hugging him back, taking comfort from his embrace.

"Did you think…?" he didn't finish the question, knowing she had every right to think that after the way he used to be with girls. "I am so sorry" he said sincerely.

Gabi just let him hold her, wondering if the bell had gone for class because she didn't remember hearing it. The last thing she needed right now was another detention.

"I love you" she said to him as she pulled away "but I have to get to class" she shrugged awkwardly as she moved to go

"Gabi, wait…" he paused "May I escort you?" he queried with a cheeky grin that flashed his dimple as he held out his arm to her.

She wound her hand around his arm, latching onto his bicep and he put his hand in his pocket, the movement causing his bicep to enlarge under her fingers, waking a delicious curl of desire in her stomach.

They headed to class, Troy kissing her on the forehead outside her classroom door as he watched her go, turning and running to get to his class before the bell.

----

Troy joined Gabi, Taylor and Chad at lunch, the surprise he had for Gabi burning a hole in his pocket. The small box was weighing him down.

"Hey guys!" he grinned at his friends, high-fiving Chad "How was the dance?"

Taylor smiled happily "It was AMAZING Troy! The hall looked beautiful, the dresses were all gorgeous."

Chad nodded "And Tay was the most beautiful girl there"

Tay kissed Chad briefly. "Thank you sweetie" she blushed

Gabi smiled at Troy as he sat next to her. He immediately looped an arm about her shoulders as he slouched back into his seat. "Hey beautiful" he murmured in her ear.

"So what did you two do on Friday night?" Chad asked

Gabi choked on her chocolate milkshake. Troy's hand curled around her shoulder gently.

"I stayed in and studied" he said with a straight face.

Gabi breathed a couple of times. "Me too" she answered quickly "Taylor, what are you wearing to the game Friday night?" she asked

Taylor smiled. Gabi was lying. And so was Troy, if his nervous knee jig was anything to go by. "Oh just the usual, why, you want to try something new?"

"My mom bought me a denim skirt I thought I might wear that" Gabi carried on regardless.

"Sure, sounds great. Why don't I come to yours after school and you can show me?" She asked

"Ok, cool." Gabi smiled at her friend.

-----

"So Gabriella Montez, you better tell me what REALLY happened on Friday night" Taylor demanded as they shut Gabi's bedroom door later that day and Taylor sat on her bed as Gabi brought out her new clothes.

Gabi blushed "You knew I was lying" she said it more than asked.

"It was pretty obvious" she smiled

Gabi smiled "Okay. Well, Troy snuck into my room and he was wearing his suit for the dance and we had our dance in my room and he stayed for a while then had to sneak out before my mom found him" she explained quickly

"Gabi, he really likes you!" Taylor said excitedly.

"Actually he said he loves me. We said it to each other" she admitted shyly.

"Oh my god! Gabi! That's amazing!" she squealed, jumping up and hugging her best friend. "So when's your next date?"

Gabi's smile disappeared "We're not allowed to date. I'm going to the game Friday and Troy's allowed to take me home but I have a curfew." She sighed.

"Oh wow. That sucks" Taylor was sad for her friend.

"I know and I don't know what to do. I just want to be with him ALL the time and I don't want him to think I'm a total dork"

Taylor hugged Gabi "He doesn't think that. Look Gabi, I know what Troy was like, and I know it's hard for you to trust him, but he's proving himself every day" she reminded her

Gabi smiled, tears at her eyes "I know. I'm just afraid of losing him."

"I know honey, I'm the same. It's a girl thing. But stop worrying, and enjoy what you have. Why don't you surprise him after basketball practice tomorrow?"

"That's a great idea! We have study at his after practice so my mom will never know. Taylor McKessie what are you suggesting?" Gabi smiled saucily.

"I don't know, it depends what Gabriella Montez is capable of…" she smiled back.

----

Gabi snuck into the boys' locker room after practice the next day. She and Taylor had planned this little escapade between them at her house last night. Taylor had helped ensure Troy would be alone in the locker room after practice so Gabi wouldn't get caught.

The locker room was quiet as she snuck around, wondering where her boyfriend had got to. She could hear water and headed for the showers, spotting his soapy head above the wall that surrounded the open showers. He was singing loudly and out of tune as he showered and a huge grin covered her face, thinking how adorable he was.

She checked they were alone and stripped off her denim skirt and vest top so she could creep into the shower in her underwear. She'd never done anything like this before in her life.

Her heart was pounding heavily with fear and nerves. She barely got naked at the best of times let alone somewhere she could get caught.

But she wanted to surprise Troy and show him she could be just as seductive as his previous girlfriends.

She put her hands over his eyes from behind him, scaring him half to death.

"Guess who?" she whispered, turning him round to kiss him on the lips.

Troy's eyes widened in surprise as he took in her semi-naked form, smiling appreciatively at her matching red bra and shorties, the panties having a 'Wildcats' logo across the front.

"Oh sweet Jesus" he murmured, curling his hands around her curvy waist, kissing her as they both became damp from the steam of the warm shower.

He lifted her up slightly against him, turning them to rest her back against the wall of the shower, forcing them under the full water train.

"Oh!" she gasped as the water hit her skin, causing them to become slippy against each other, Gabi very aware of Troy's totally naked state.

Her back against the wall, she watched as Troy's hands travelled up her waist to cup her breasts, his head dipping to kiss the top of her breasts that spilled from her bra.

She moaned at the contact of his lips to her skin and Troy took her knee, lifting her leg gently over his hip, his burgeoning arousal pressing against her shorties.

"Gabi...we could get caught any minute…" he warned

She ran her hands down his chest, to his stomach, kneeling to kiss a line down his stomach, following the path of light hair from his belly button downwards.

Troy's hands went into her hair "Gabi…" he whispered, secretly loving the feel of her lips against his stomach.

He jolted as her hands reached for him, encompassing him in her soft, wet fingers.

Her lips trailed over his hip bone, moving back toward his aching arousal.

He shivered as her hands stroked him, Troy realizing what she was planning on doing as her lips moved to kiss him intimately.

He stepped back slowly, removing his body from her reach, and then he gently knelt too, coming to her level.

Gabi looked at him, confused, as the shower beat down between them. He stroked her cheek, pulling her into a hug so that they were both under the water once more.

"Troy…I don't understand…don't you want me to?" she asked quietly, thinking how she had failed at seducing him.

"Gabi, I want you for who you are. Not for who you think you should be. I'm sorry that I was the kind of person that would make you think you had to change for me. But I promise you, I love you for the Gabi I met in Math detention, just as much as the Gabi in my arms in sexy underwear" he smiled affectionately.

Gabi couldn't help but smile, giggling a little "I feel so embarrassed" she admitted

"Don't be" he said softly, his lips brushing the shell of her ear as he leaned forward "When the time is right…it'll happen"

Gabi murmured appreciatively in his ear as his arms wrapped around her "Mmm"

"We have got to go or my dad will find us" he said then, causing Gabi to jump up in a panic "Oh my gosh! What am I going to wear under my denim skirt?" she realized

Troy sniggered "Geez Gabi, you are really turning into a …"

"Thank you, Troy." She cut him off "I don't need your smart mouth, I need dry underwear."

He held out his hand to lead her to his locker, Gabi's eyes fixed on his sexy behind. "Here, take these, I'll go commando" he offered as he handed over his boxers, wrapping a towel around his waist.

Gabi eyes the boxers dubiously and then Troy's face "Commando?" she questioned carefully with a hidden smile

"Alright little Miss knicker-less." he grinned with good humour "You want them or not?" he asked as he balanced them on his finger.

Gabi kissed him full on the mouth as she took them "Okay" she giggled, swiping his boxers and running off to the girls changing rooms to get changed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello and thank you for your continued support**

**Please keep posting if you're enjoying it**

**Thanks**

**CHAPTER 21**

Troy's mouth twitched with a threatening smile when he looked at Gabi as he held hands with her in the back of his dad's truck.

He still couldn't quite get over how she had not only snuck into the boys' locker room, but had surprised him by wearing that sexy red underwear. He'd be taking that image to bed with him, he mused.

Gabi caught his eye and blushed becomingly "Troy!" she complained, reading his face like a book.

"What?!" he asked innocently

"You know what" she murmured, leaning over to kiss him

"But you love me anyway?" he asked of her as his intense blue eyes met hers from under his thick lashes.

"Mmm, is this a multiple choice answer?" she quipped

Troy grabbed her waist, tickling her "A guy could get a complex around you…" he muttered jokingly.

Gabi grinned "I love you, Troy boy" she answered

He leaned over, nuzzling his nose against hers "I love you more" he grinned.

"Okay you two, time to study" Coach Bolton called as they reached Troy's house.

Gabi got out of the truck as carefully as she could, conscious that Troy's huge underwear would start flapping around at any minute.

When they got into the house, Troy's dad went to make dinner.

"Dad, can we study in my room?" Troy asked, his hand entwined with Gabi's at the base of the stairs.

"Two conditions. One, I check the homework before Gabi leaves. Two, don't lock the door." He said

Troy grinned "Alriiight!" he led Gabi up to his room and she took in his basketball stuff in awe.

"Wow. My boyfriend, the basketball hero." She mused

Troy was staring at her thighs. She looked down, noticing that the boxers had unfurled, poking out below her denim mini. "Whoops!" she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand as she laughed shyly.

"Why don't you take off the skirt?" he suggested, moving toward her stealthily

"Oh no you don't, Bolton" she warned from across the room, rolling the shorts back up, flashing the rest of her legs.

"What? I was just saying, while we are studying it would be more comfy" he said innocently.

"And when your dad comes in and sees me in your underwear?" she questioned

He smiled "Good point"

"Ok, get your books out" she instructed, disciplining him to study.

Half an hour later, coach Bolton knocked on the door.

"Yo dad" Troy called

"Here's some potato skins. There's a pizza in with the timer on. I've got to nip out because your mom is stranded at work, her car broke down. Can you take Gabi home?" he checked.

"Of course" Troy nodded

"Troy, I'm trusting you. Gabi has a curfew of nine pm. If she's one minute later than that getting home, you're grounded, do you understand?"

Troy nodded "I know, Dad, okay" he sighed.

"Okay, see you later Gabi" he said and left.

Troy turned to where Gabi was sat on the bed.

"Dance with me" he said, putting on some music

"What?" she asked, confused

"Come on, it'll be fun" he said

"Troy! Homework, remember?" she moaned

"We'll do it before school. In the library" he offered.

Gabi eyed him momentarily, then stood up, taking his hand as he got into position as she had taught him.

They moved together naturally, Gabi throwing her arms around his neck as she felt a bubble of happiness escape her stomach and run through her body.

Troy caught her, holding her lower back gently to his hips.

She kissed him then, her lips feeling new to his even though they had kissed frequently. She thrust her fingers into the hair at the back of his head, enjoying the feel of his tongue pressing against hers in a way she wanted to feel him pressing against her body.

She kissed along his jaw, the sexy line of his jaw hard against her soft lips. Then she worked round to his earlobe, the tip of her tongue shooting out to tease him, finally landing her lips against his neck, abandoning herself to him as he crushed her against his body needfully, his own lips travelling from her chest to her shoulder to her neck, his teeth gently but deliciously biting her skin there. She called out his name as he sucked gently, the feeling of pain and pleasure causing her to throw her head back to him.

His hands went under her skirt to cup her bottom, clothed in his shorts.

Troy lifted his mouth from the gentle red mark he had left, a little dazed by the overpowering urge he'd had to do that.

Gabi stared at him, knowing he had given her a love bite. "I'm all yours Troy" she murmured, causing his groin to react painfully.

"We have to get you home. Now" he stated, a very basic need pulsing through his veins. If he so much as touched her right now, he'd want to make love to her. And not in a slow, gentle way.

"But we still have pizza…" she said, checking his clock and it was early yet.

"Gabi, I can't hold back, okay?" He said honestly "I will not pressure you in anyway, but you need to know, sometimes it's hard for us guys to just make out." He paused, wanting to soften his words "Especially when you wear red underwear with my team name on."

She took his hands one by one and stepped back toward him, placing his hands on her hips "What if I don't want you to hold back?" she asked.

Troy's closed his eyes against the torrent of desire that ran through him at her words. She had no idea how her not-so-innocent suggestions turned him on.

He kissed her then, hard and forceful as his memory flashed up images of Gabi under the water faucet of the shower. Her hair was still a little damp and his whole body ached from the tension it held. He could feel her soft breasts pressed against him and knowing she wasn't wearing a bra was doing all kinds of damage to him.

His hands cupped, stroked and ravaged her curves as his overwhelming passion engulfed him, feeling as though he couldn't get enough of the temptress in his arms.

Gabi led him to the bed, undoing her skirt and dropping it before slowly stripping off her vest, to reveal her nakedness to him. She lay down, one knee raised becomingly as she waited for him to join her.

Troy undid his belt buckle, revealing his own naked state and Gabi eyed him unashamedly, crooking her finger and beckoning him over to join her.

He went to his drawer to get a condom and then gently spread her knees with his hands as he lay between her thighs, looping her knee over his hip so that his hardness met her soft core with startling contrast.

Gabi moaned, throwing her head back, so wet and hot she felt as though she were made only for Troy's hands. Troy's lips worked up from her belly button, his firm hand gripping her thigh and she felt as though the tingling across her body would surely cause her to explode into a million pieces.

She pulled off his tee top, hands going straight to his heavily built arms and she arched as his lips met her hard nipple.

Troy stripped off the boxers she wore, his lips connecting to her other breast.

"Troy…" she whispered desperately.

Troy looked into the face of the girl he loved and knew she was ready for him, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to go slow for her, the desire pounding so painfully around his body at the thought of Gabi wet and wanton wrapped around him in the shower.

He rolled on the condom, and gently pressed his thumb against her nub as he entered her swiftly, his moan of desire sending Gabi over the edge. He moved against her with heavy thrusts and his fingers bit into her hips as he clutched at them to pull her closer, ever tighter into his hips.

His teeth gently grazed her nipples as he kissed her breasts, then his lips crashed into hers firmly, his tongue shooting into her mouth just as his body joined with hers again and again, harder, more urgently than before.

Gabi could hear her cries of ecstasy in the distance as she gave herself up to Troy's fierce love-making, her release hovering at the edge of her body as he continued to thrust deeper and deeper into her body.

She called out his name as her hands went into his hair tightly, his lips sinking into her shoulder at the moment she felt her body burst into a thousand delicious pieces, shaking and shivering in the aftermath of her orgasm.

She felt Troy's release too as he thrust into her one last time, shuddering with the force of his movement.

As her breathing returned to normal, she felt Troy stir to remove his condom and this time he put his boxers onto her, with such consideration and tender care that she almost cried.

He returned to the space between her legs, his head curled into her chest as she cuddled him protectively, his arms pinning her to the bed as they braced her sides.

Somewhere in the distance a bell went off and Troy looked up, confused.

"The pizza!" Gabi realized quickly and they untangled themselves slowly, Troy stroking Gabi's arms as she sat up next to him on the bed. He then captured her face in his hands as she wrapped her arms across her body self consciously.

"Was I too rough?" he asked, his blue eyes deep in colour and so concerned that he was almost frowning.

Gabi kissed the side of his mouth "I wish you would stop worrying" she smiled

"Okay, I'll go save the pizza, but I'll be right back Miss Montez" he said as he got up and pulled on his jeans and zipped them up but left them unbuttoned so they rode low on his slim hips. He didn't put a top on and Gabi watched as he walked away, appreciating his muscled back and the dimples that sat above his sexy behind.

He looked back on her before he left his room, rubbing the back of his neck nervously before he disappeared from view.

Gabi put her clothes back on and turned as she sensed Troy's presence.

He had a piece of pizza jammed in his mouth, carrying a tray with the rest on a plate and two drinks.

They sat on his bed as he wolfed the food down "Man, I'm hungry!" he said with his mouth full

"So I see" she commented with a twisted smile, eyeing him affectionately.

"You" he said as he touched her nose briefly "are not funny" he smiled

When they finished eating, Troy got up to go to his drawer again and returned with a box.

He sat back next to Gabi on the bed.

"This is what I was going to give you on Monday" he said quietly, his eyes flicking to hers nervously as he bit his lip.

Gabi looked at him, wondering what he had bought her. She took the box and opened it, to reveal a gold necklace with the letter T on it and a small red jewel in the corner of the T.

"Oh!" she gasped, tears coming to her eyes as the token of his affection hit her hard in the stomach.

"I want everyone to know we're together" he said, wondering if her tears were happy or sad ones.

She nodded, barely able to speak as she took it out with shaking hands.

"Want me to put it on?" he asked, thinking she must like it or she would have said by now

She nodded again, lifting her messy hair so he could do up the clasp at the back of her neck.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him then, so sweetly and passionately that he wondered how he could ever go a day without feeling those lips against his.

"Troy it's beautiful. Thank you so much" she whispered, her hands still shaky.

He pulled her into a bear hug, so protective and intimate that she felt like she belonged there. Gabi wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him with a sigh.

"I love you, Troy Bolton" she said as she pulled away, her brown eyes sincere.

He smiled, making her tummy turn as she caught a glimpse of his teeth.

"I love you, Gabriella Montez" he repeated "But if we don't get in my truck now, your mom will never let me near you again" he lifted his eyebrows and pointed his head to the clock.

"I hate my mom" she muttered as they got up, making their way out to his truck hand in hand.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, Please keep posting comments! I update quite quickly but it's nice to know you have read it and enjoyed it.**

**Thank you**

**CHAPTER 22**

The next morning Gabi woke early in anticipation of seeing Troy. He had promised to pick her up at 8am so they could finish their homework before school.

Gabi fingered her necklace with a big grin on her face as she went down to breakfast.

"Morning Mom!" she beamed, despite still being annoyed at her mom's strictness, she was too happy to care.

"Morning. You look happy" Mrs. Montez smiled back, and then noticed Gabi playing with a necklace. She could make out a T and presumed it was a gift from Troy.

It wasn't like a boy to give jewellery she thought, unless he was serious. Maybe she had been quick to judge Troy in all of this.

"I am happy" Gabi said "I'm in love" she stated

Mrs. Montez sighed as she watched her daughter drift around on cloud nine, humming to herself.

"I'm glad" she said carefully "Gabi, do you want to invite Troy over?" she asked then

"What?" Gabi turned, not sure if her mom had taken the wrong pills with her tea.

"Well, I was thinking maybe it's time I got to know him" she commented

"But I'm still not allowed to date him?" she asked

"If you let me get to know him, I'll think about it" she promised

"Can he stay over?" she asked bravely

Mrs. Montez looked at her daughter's face. She really was in love with Troy. They'd already spent a night together and she couldn't stop them doing it again, but she could supervise them under her own roof.

"Ok. But the door stays open" she compromised

"Mom…" Gabi rolled her eyes

"Ok, ok. As long as you don't lock it." She sighed, wondering what she was agreeing to.

Gabi beamed, jumping up and throwing her arms around her mom's neck "That's so cool. When can he come over?" she asked next, excitedly, her brown eyes shining

"Let me speak to Troy's dad ok?" she said as a knock sounded on the door.

Mrs. Montez moved to answer it, getting there before Gabi.

"Hello Troy" she greeted

"Uh…hello Mrs. Montez" he greeted back, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Gabi's just having breakfast, why don't you come in for a moment?" she invited

"Uh…sure" he smiled, following her into the house.

"Gabi, Troy's here" her mother announced as she brought Troy into the kitchen. Gabi hopped down from her stool to rush over to Troy, throwing her arms about his neck despite her mother being in the same room.

"Hey beautiful" he murmured, his arms going tight around her waist as he pulled her close, then pulled away a little as he remembered Mrs. Montez was watching.

Gabi unlinked her arms as she went back to the counter to get her toast "See you tonight mom" she said as she went back over to Troy, eating her last bite of toast as he interlaced his fingers through hers and gave her an intense look.

They left the house hand in hand and as soon as they hit the porch, Troy turned and hugged Gabi to him, body to body. She was wearing his hoodie again with her denim mini and a vest.

She stroked his face as she angled her head to kiss him, his lips soft and undemanding.

"Hello girlfriend" he smiled against her lips.

"Hello Troy boy" she quipped back, taking his hand and leading him down the path, toward his truck.

Troy got into the truck and began to drive "So am I in your mom's good books because I got you home on time?" he asked cheekily

"Maybe" she teased him "She asked me to invite you over" she added nonchalantly

"Really?!" he beamed "That's amazing!"

"I know." She said "And I even managed to talk her into letting you sleep over" she smiled.

Troy pulled up into the car park at school, turning to look at Gabi. "Seriously?"

She nodded.

Troy leaned over, taking her jaw in his fingers as he kissed her. "You are the best" he gave her a lopsided smile.

"Homework, Troy. Before you distract me anymore" she said with a familiar smile.

He grabbed his books, rolling his eyes "Yes ma'am" he said, helping her out of the truck and eyeing her bare legs appreciatively as she hopped down.

"Don't think I didn't see that" she murmured as she walked away, causing him to run to catch up with her. He leaned into her with his shoulder, his fingers wrapping around hers and holding her hand tightly in his as they headed into school together.

---

"I see Troy has branded you in more way than one" Fiona commented to Gabi as Gabi got changed for Gym class into shorts and a tee top.

Gabi blushed as she realized her love bite was on show to the world. She lifted her hand sub-consciously to hide the mark.

"Don't sweat it princess" she said then, taking Gabi's hair down and putting it around her shoulders.

"They'll never let me do Gym with my hair loose" she worried, not knowing if she could trust Fiona.

"Here" she said, taking Gabi's hair into sections and loosely plaiting it so that she had a plait either side of her neck, covering her love bite.

"Thank you" Gabi frowned

"Don't look so confused, Montez" she smirked "You've got Troy's tab now" she added by way of explanation.

Gabi smiled shyly, not quite sure what to make of that as she headed into gym class.

Taylor was already in the gym, she looked at Gabi with a frown as she noticed her come in with Fiona "Are you ok, did she try anything?" Taylor asked immediately

"No, actually she was being nice it was weird" Gabi frowned too

"Wow. Fiona the bitch turns nice" Taylor lifted her eyebrows

"I know."

"I like your necklace" Taylor commented subtly

"Oh Tay, I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you! Troy gave it to me last night" she smiled softly.

"Gabi, you two are so in love it makes me want to cry" Taylor grinned back, holding her friends hand.

Gabi blushed "What about you and Chad?" she asked instead

"We're good" Taylor smiled warmly.

The gym class started and Gabi and Taylor exchanged rolled eyes.

---

Troy met Gabi after school as she came down the steps at the front entrance.

She put her arms around his middle immediately, accepting his solid arms around her as his head bent to kiss her passionately.

She ran her hands through his hair, then down his chest, relishing the feel of his muscled body. "Mmm" she murmured, dipping her hands under the hem of his tee to splay them against his stomach.

He captured her mouth again, hungry for more as he leaned back against the wall, one foot bracing the wall as she arched into the space between his thighs, feeling her smaller body fit into his perfectly.

"Get a room!" Chad's voice came from behind them and Troy broke away to grin at him as Gabi hid her face in his chest shyly.

"Ha ha, Chad" Troy said drily

"Your dad's coming" Chad warned as he headed home with a wave to the couple.

Coach Bolton descended the steps moments later.

"Ah there's my two favourite trouble makers" he said with humour

Gabi pulled away from Troy to lean into his shoulder, his arm going around her waist.

"Hi Coach Bolton" Gabi said

"Hello Gabi, Son" he greeted them properly "Are you taking Gabi home?" he asked Troy

"Yes sir" he grinned,"On our way now"

"Ok. See you later then" he said as he wandered off, Troy leading Gabi back to his truck.

"I spoke to my dad and he said I can stay over anytime" Troy mentioned as they belted up.

Gabi shook her head "How is your dad so cool, and my mom such a weirdo?" she asked

Troy laughed "Because you are like, the perfect girlfriend, Gabi. I think your mom knows I'm not the greatest influence" he mused

"Troy that's not true." She said softly, hurt that he thought that of himself "You are amazing. She just can't see it, that's all" she sulked

"Let's face it Gabi, I haven't exactly been the stepford boy." He shrugged

"I don't want you to be." She said firmly

"Do you think she knows that I spend half my waking day thinking about you?" he asked.

Gabi felt her heart skip a beat "Are you thinking about me right now?" she fished.

Troy stopped his truck at her house and blushed a little. "Sure…but not in the way you think" he grinned sexily, his eyes peeking at hers under his lashes, his intense look nearly undoing her

"Oh I think I know EXACTLY what you're thinking about" she murmured, leaning over to kiss him and kneeling in her seat so she could climb over to straddle his lap, her bottom against his steering wheel as she took his face in her hands, dropping them to explore his chest once more.

"Mmm, Gabi…" he tore from his throat, his groin tightening at the close proximity of her thighs wrapped around his. His hands curled around her thighs, stroking her there and down her legs.

"When can you stay over?" she asked breathlessly as his lips travelled lightly across her neck, his hands moving to unzip the hoodie and give him access to her collarbone as his hands came up to thumb her breasts through her clothes.

"Now?" he asked, knowing it wasn't practical, but enjoying the feel of Gabi writhing in his lap as his lips brushed her skin.

Gabi moaned softly, and then pulled back. She cocked her head, whining a little as she carefully climbed back into the passenger seat, Troy cupping his hands over his arousal as he counted to ten slowly.

"How about Friday after the game?" she suggested, conscious of Troy's evidence of desire.

"You want me to wait 'til Friday to hold you in my arms?" he asked incredulously.

She smiled, but looked at him nervously "Troy, if you do stay over Friday..." she paused, not sure how to say what she was thinking without sounding like a total dork.

He got out of the truck, came round to her door and opened it, helping her out, taking her face in his hands oh so gently, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to" he said simply, predicting her words.

She nodded, reaching up to hug him with her arms around his neck and his went around her waist, holding her for a long moment. "Gabi, you mean everything to me. I would never hurt you" he said solemnly.

She touched his nose "I know that, silly." She admonished

"And you should know that this is about more than sex for me" he added pointedly.

"I know." She said as she looked him in the eye.

He kissed her forehead "Goodnight my beautiful girl"

"Good night Troy" she smiled as she walked up her path, her mother opening the door.

"He doesn't walk you to your door anymore?" Mrs. Montez asked lightly

"He's probably scared to death you'll get the rifle out and chase him away" Gabi commented drily.

"Very funny Gabriella." Her mother arched a brow.

"Would it be ok if Troy stayed over Friday night after the game?" she said.

Mrs. Montez nodded "Of course. What shall we cook him for dinner?" she asked her daughter, trying really hard to stop the voices screaming in her head that said she shouldn't have let this happen. She had to get used to the idea that her daughter was an adult now. And her birthday was two weeks away, making her 17 and a year off being an adult by the eyes of the law.

"Mmm. How about some burgers?" Gabi suggested

"Okay then." She smiled, turning to go into the house with Gabi.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

"So am I still allowed to stay over?" Troy asked Gabi as they sat at their favourite tree at lunch break on Friday, Troy a little nervous about the prospect.

Sure, he and Gabi had their first time together while Mrs. Montez was in the house, but she hadn't known he was there. That was different.

She was waiting for Troy to mess up and he wanted to prove he was worthy of Gabriella.

"Yes, of course. Are you nervous?" she asked him, touching his knee, resting her head on his shoulder as she enjoyed their quiet time together.

"Yeah, babe, I am" he admitted, his arm tightening round her shoulders.

"Aw poor Troy" she murmured, half mocking, half sympathetic "we can just hide in my room" she added

"That's what I'm nervous about" he said with a chuckle.

"We can study" she said practically

"Oh god, no, not study!" he feigned drama

Gabi giggled, taking his hand as she stood up. She pushed him gently up against the tree. "This is a VERY important lesson" she murmured, licking her lips slowly and then running her tongue along his lower one, seeking entrance to his mouth.

He moaned softly, taking her rounded hips into his hands as he kissed her back, tongues meshing as the kiss deepened.

"I like your study regime" he husked as she broke away, entwining his hands with hers as he held them above their heads.

"I need you to teach me…"

"Honey, you don't need any help in that area" he assured her.

She gave him a look "I was going to say, I need you to teach me geography, actually" she said almost haughtily, turning away from him to go back into school

Troy laughed "Oh I bet you were" he chuckled as he caught her waist from behind and brought her up against him, her buttocks snuggled nicely against his hot groin. "You know, I'm an expert at natural features…" he said as he enjoyed the feel of her backside against him.

She giggled "If I weren't due for English right now…" she promised emptily

"Yeah, yeah, just use and abuse the Bolton why don't you" he muttered jokingly

She giggled "I'll make it up to you" she promised "I have to go, Troy" she reminded him and he loosened his arms.

"Then I guess I will see you at the game later" he said, turning her so he kiss her mouth.

"Good luck, Wildcat" she smiled as she turned to run off to class.

---

Gabi sat in her usual seat on the stands, Taylor beside her.

They watched as the team filed out and Gabi felt like it was Christmas come early with the excited atmosphere around them.

Troy waved at her as he jogged around the gym for warm up and she bent her fingers in a cute wave back.

"Taylor, does it still seem weird to you that you're dating Chad?" she asked thoughtfully

Taylor smiled "Every day. Are you ok Gabi?" she asked worriedly

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just can't believe it sometimes" she smiled a little "I'd never have thought I'd be dating the basketball team captain" she mused

Taylor hugged her friend then joined in some chants along with the crowd.

It was turning into a closely fought game. There had been a lot of shunts and pushes that Gabi thought looked a little too heavy for the usual basketball game.

There was one shove that knocked Troy off his feet and he jumped back up, pushing the offender heavily in the chest, looking for a fight.

She stood up, shocked at his anger, and sighed with relief as Chad pulled him back.

"Oh god, Taylor, I don't want him to get hurt fighting" she said, getting upset.

"Hey, he's just a boy being a boy, Gabi. They like to fight" Taylor commented as Gabi watched her boyfriend stalk across the gym floor to the bench where his father talked to him. His gaze flicked up to the stands and she wiped away her tears quickly so he didn't see them as he looked at her. His eyes softened as he looked at her and she prayed silently that he would drop his anger on the court.

Troy bounced the ball heavily on the floor as he planned his next move. He passed the ball to Chad and headed up toward the goal, his whole body aching and strained from the exertion of the game. He could have knocked that guy's block off back there but he was grateful that Chad pulled him back. Seeing Gabi's fear had sobered him a little but he was still determined to win this game. He didn't think he could cope with another Wildcat loss.

He wasn't sure what happened next. He knew the ball was sailing through the air toward him and he knew he caught it but the next moment, he was rolled up on the gym floor with an agonizing pain shooting up his leg and he felt as though he couldn't breathe without his lungs exploding.

"Troy…are you ok man?" Chad's voice came

"Troy, son…" he recognized his dad's voice too

"Get the stretcher!" his dad called loudly, his hand on his arm "Oh god, Troy, don't move ok?" he commanded

Troy almost laughed. Almost. He couldn't move if he wanted to. He felt his body being moved but his head was swirling against the pain that overcame him and he threw his arm over his eyes as he felt tears come from the pain of the sharp stabbing in his leg.

And then he felt Gabi's soft hand in his as everything went quiet, and he realized he had been put into an ambulance.

"Troy?" she said with a shaky voice, linking her fingers through his. "Please be ok" she murmured as everything went black to him.

---

Gabi sat at Troy's bedside in the hospital, the tears constant. Coach Bolton had tried to comfort her and Taylor had arrived with Chad, but she was just distraught.

She knew he wasn't in danger, he just had a broken leg and a broken rib, but the fear that had filled her when he'd gone down was sharp in her mind and adrenaline still pumped around her body from the shock and panic of seeing her boyfriend, her Troy, laid in a heap and crying from the pain of his injuries.

He'd been sedated to help him cope with the pain and she knew he wasn't scheduled to wake up for hours, but she couldn't tear herself away from his bed.

"Gabi, you should get something to eat" Taylor nudged her friend "Please, he's gonna be ok" Taylor exchanged glances with Chad.

He sighed and moved round to the other side of the bed. "Troy, buddy. Do me a favour and tell this amazing woman of yours to go take a break would you?" he said to the unconscious boy on the bed.

Gabi smiled fleetingly "Okay, I'll get something." She agreed, Taylor hugging her friend to her as Gabi barely had the will to walk away.

"I gotcha buddy" Chad said to Troy as he sat down.

---


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey all**

**Sorry I confused the hell out of you in the last chapter, I didn't realize until I read it back I didn't explain what happened, but it's in the next bit, so I should have split it better. Sorry!!**

**I am starting a new fan fic but I'm not sure whether to post yet- or finish posting this one…vote?**

**Enjoy**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER 24**

Troy came round, feeling very groggy as he struggled to open his eyes. It was bright in the hospital and he squinted against the light.

"Dad?" he croaked, hoping to see a familiar face

His dad stood up from next to the bed "Hey, Rambo. How do you feel?" he asked his eyes full of concern.

"Rough. What happened?" he asked, trying to shift and getting a sharp pain in his side as well as his leg.

"Ok don't move buddy, they've got some painkillers for you before we take you home"

He held Troy still "Listen, you went for the ball and that animal, Daniels, elbowed you in the ribs and took you down. You broke your rib and your leg, son" he broke the news gently.

"Fuck!" he swore sharply, knowing that would set him back weeks in the game.

His dad raised his eyebrows, disapproving of his use of words.

"Sorry Dad" he said, humbled

"Ok just relax, Troy. We're taking you home soon. Gabi's here, do you want to see her?" he asked then

"Gabi! I was meant to be staying at hers tonight…" he trailed off

"I don't think that's going to be possible" his dad said realistically

Fuck, Try swore again silently. "Can I see her please?" he asked

"I'll go get her" his dad smiled

Two minutes later, Gabi entered his cubicle nervously, wanting more than anything to throw herself against him and sob her heart out, but knowing he was battered and bruised so she had to keep a distance.

"Nice hospital gown" she attempted to joke, tears falling from her eyes as she broke down into tears.

"Hey, hey…" Troy said, wanting to be able to go and hug her, but knowing he was constrained to the bed

"Come here, babe" he commanded softly, pulling her onto the edge of his bed by her hand and wiping her tears away. "Come here" he repeated softly, gesturing for her to lay next to him, which she did, but she still didn't touch him.

He moved his arm on his good side around her shoulders, stroking her hair gently.

Gabi hiccupped and sobbed next to him "I was so scared Troy" she whispered.

"I know, babe, I know. But I'm strong, see? I'm not gonna go down without a fight" he said determinedly.

She shifted as she heard voices, and perched on the edge of the bed again, stroking his hair and wiping her face self consciously. "Does it hurt really badly?" she asked as she noticed his face pale, his eyebrows drawing together in a frown.

"Yeah it's pretty sore" he admitted "I'm so sorry I ruined our night…" he added

"Shh" she said, running her cool fingers gently over his eyebrows just as she had that night in her room. His eyes closed against the relief it brought him

"Mmm, that's nice" he murmured

Coach Bolton came back in "Okay, Rambo, I've got your pills" he announced as Gabi pulled back and Troy took the pills. "And we're just getting a wheelchair and we're out of here" he smiled

Troy nodded, unable to speak until the painkillers kicked in, he felt as though his whole body were throbbing.

Mrs. Montez arrived at the hospital and hugged Gabi "I'm so sorry Gabi, are you ok?" she asked her daughter

"I'm ok Mom, but Troy is hurt" she said with big brown eyes

"I know, but he'll mend, it's ok" she hugged her again

"Can I stay with him tonight?" she asked

"Isn't he going home?" she directed this to Coach Bolton who was stood nearby.

"Yeah, he's got a week of bed rest to look forward to" Coach Bolton explained

Gabi gave her mom a wide eyed begging look.

"Gabi, I really don't think Coach Bolton can look after you as well as Troy tonight, honey" her mom suggested gently

Troy's dad smiled at his son's girlfriend, seeing how devoted she was to his son. He didn't know what was worse. The thought of having another teenager in his house to take care of, or trying to take care of Troy who would be crabby without her.

"You can come home with us" he offered

"Really?" she asked, her eyes wide, not wanting to get too excited

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Montez asked again

"I'm sure. He'll probably zonk out from all the drugs anyway, but he'll be happier if you're there" he said

"Well okay then" her mother agreed, knowing they wouldn't be able to get up to much with Troy in that state.

---

Gabi helped Troy settle on his bed, his eyes already closing from the strong painkillers. She stroked his hair affectionately, curling around his body on his left side and propping herself on her elbow.

"I love you Troy" she whispered, kissing his freckled nose.

She heard his breaths come evenly and knew he was asleep already, but she didn't care. She lay back on the bed, careful not to jog Troy, and closed her eyes to sleep next to him.

---

"Gabi?" Troy called as he woke in the dark, hearing another person breathing next to him.

Gabi woke up, turning to face Troy. He looked so cute in his Spiderman Pajamas that his dad had brought to the hospital for him to wear home, his hair crazy messy. He had a huge cast on his lower leg from his knee to his ankle and she rubbed it with her toes, thinking how scratchy it felt.

"I'm here Troy" she assured him, placing her hand on his chest. He captured it there with his own, wincing as he attempted to move.

"You should go now" he said despondently, half asleep

"I don't want to" she murmured back

"I don't think I can let you see me like this" he said with a broken voice.

Gabi hadn't heard his tone before. She knew most of Troy's voices now, but not this one.

"Like what? With a broken leg and rib?" she asked confused

"Like a frigging lump of useless shit" he ground out

Gabi gasped. Where had this anger come from?

"Troy…" she began softly, getting up into a semi sitting position and removing her hand from his chest.

"Please, Gabi" he closed his eyes "Just go"

Gabi stared at him. If that's what he wanted, then so be it, she thought, hurt and confused at his change of character.

"Okay" she sighed, thinking maybe he was just tired and grumpy because he was in so much pain. "I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she collected up her stuff and left.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Troy threw his arm across his eyes. Fuck. What did he do that for? She was the best thing that had happened to him and he'd just sent her away.

He'd be lucky if she did come back, and didn't have more sense to drop his sorry butt.

---


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone**

**I decided I'm gonna wait to post my new story…**

**Enjoy the next chapter…**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER 25**

Troy was up and about the next day, albeit it slowly and very awkwardly. He could barely use his crutches due to the pain from his ribs, but he was not going to let that stop him getting to the bathroom.

He finished in the bathroom and headed to his room, surprised to see the door open until he noticed Gabi sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for him.

He smiled, in spite of himself. She was so beautiful sitting there fiddling with the edge of her skirt nervously. Her hair was loose and curly and fell down toward her vest, covering her breasts.

"I am an asshole" he said huskily as he budged the door open and he came in carefully.

Gabi watched him, wide eyed at his semi naked state, his chest glistening with water, his hair wet, and only boxers on his lower half.

He threw his crutches on the floor, sitting down heavily on the bed and wincing as a pain shot through his ribs.

"Are you ok?" Gabi asked quietly as she avoided looking at him, not sure if he might send her away again.

"Hey, look at me" he pleaded.

Gabi turned to face him, his hand tracing her cheek as she saw tears fall down his face from his hurt blue eyes.

She moved to hug him, kneeling to take his head against her chest, his shoulders rocking with his sobs as he clutched at her, taking comfort from her embrace.

Gabi moved back as he pulled away and shyly wiped his tears. She took a towel from the end of his bed and began to dry his hair, standing in front of him as she rubbed his hair gently. He spread his legs so she could step into the space and his hands went to her thighs, steadying her as she leaned into him, lifting the towel away from his face so she could see him smiling up at her.

"I don't deserve you, Gabriella" he whispered

She leaned down to kiss him, her lips soft and gentle against his, her hands running through his now-damp hair. Troy's hands climbed up her back, resting at her waist as he tipped his head back, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Gabi moaned predictably, feeling the familiar whoosh of desire run through her body.

Troy rolled back on the bed, taking her with him without thinking about his injuries, then called out loudly in pain as his ribs protested against the movement and Gabi tried to get up but found she was in an awkward position, straddling his lap.

"I'm so sorry…" she said, panicking, trying to get up.

Troy laughed then as she struggled to move, his hands at the back of her thighs once more. "This is great!" he guffawed, even laughing hurting him, but he didn't care.

Gabi laughed too and seeing his face crinkle as he smiled widely was breathtaking to her. "Ok, Bolton, don't move" she commanded, putting her hand either side of his head as she shifted her leg from across his lap, finally releasing her from the tangle.

"Oh my gosh" she sighed, giggling at the situation.

Troy was laid out on the bed still, recovering in more way than one.

"I have to bandage my ribs" he said then, Gabi offering her hand to help him sit up.

She took his bandage from his night stand and smiled mischievously "I could really do some damage" she grinned

Troy's eyes flicked to hers, nervously, his damp hair falling over his forehead in curly strands.

"I'm sorry, okay, please don't hurt me" he pleaded

Gabi smiled, stroking his face "I'll be gentle" she promised.

Gabi lifted Troy's arms slowly as she stepped between his thighs once more, carefully wrapping the bandage around his body.

His hands went to her shoulders as holding them up began to hurt him. He dipped his head as the bandage caught his bruise.

Gabi stopped, gently running her fingertips over the sore spot, kneeling and leaning forward to kiss the angry coloured skin there. Troy plunged his hands into her hair, wondering how he ever got so lucky to have Gabi in his life.

She continued with her task, pinning the end of the bandage down securely.

"There you go" she admired her handiwork, "Now let's get you dressed" she said next

"Uh-uh" he shook his head "I can manage" he insisted

Gabi was already in his wardrobe. She picked out some black jeans and a black t-shirt

"Sexy Troy" she quipped saucily

He arched an eyebrow "You don't think I'm sexy normally?"

She cast her eyes over him. "Well, like that you are" she smiled, enjoying his near- naked body.

He grinned with good humour, his teeth flashing against his full lips "If only I weren't a cripple…" he mused

"You would….?" She asked

"I would drag your sexy ass into my lap and remind you how much I miss you when you're gone" he said gruffly, reaching out for her as she wandered over to the bed with her choice of his outfit for the day.

"Oh really?" she asked innocently "And how much is that?" she teased

"This much…" he murmured, taking her waist and pulling her down onto his lap gently, pausing as a pain shot through him, and then he kissed her as her arms curled around his neck. Gabi felt him hard against her thigh and pulled away with a lot of regret.

"Ok let's get you dressed before we end up killing you" she said, walking over to the door. "I'll go and make us some snacks…you want anything special?"

"You" he said sincerely

Gabi smiled "No can do. You have a week of bed rest before you can do anything" she ordered

"A week?!" he spluttered.

Gabi giggled "Uh-huh" she nodded

"Aw man…" he sighed, picking up his tee and pulling it on awkwardly as she left him alone to get dressed.

---

Coach Bolton was in the kitchen as Gabi came down.

"How is he?" he asked

"He's ok" she said shyly

"Gabi, I know you left early this morning. He's going to find this really difficult" he warned

"I know" she nodded

"He's going to get frustrated and he's going to take it out on those closest to him." He predicted

She nodded again, not sure what to say. "I want to be here for him" she said

Coach Bolton looked at her and hoped she would come through this without his son hurting her too much.

"You should know, he probably won't be able to play basketball for a long time…" he continued

Gabi looked up then, meeting his gaze, pain twisting in her gut. That would kill him. And his dad was right. Last night would not be the last time he would try and push her away. She took a breath, determined to prove to Troy that she was in this for the long haul.

"Thanks for telling me" she said honestly

"You're welcome. What time are you going? I'll give you a lift."

"I'll stay for a bit longer but I have to be home for lunch" she sighed, thinking how it had been a struggle to even get here this morning. After turning up at four o'clock in the morning, her mom was none too happy about letting her see Troy again.

Gabi had tried to explain in vain what had happened, but her mom just refused to listen. She sighed, taking the weight of the world on her shoulders as she climbed the stairs with the food she had taken from the kitchen.

Troy was laid out on his bed, pillows propping up his head. He looked damn sexy in his all black outfit, his t-shirt riding up to flash his boxers to her.

"Wow you look good in black" she said as she came in, and Troy shifted slowly onto his side.

He held out his hand to her.

Gabi put the tray down and climbed onto the bed, taking his hand as she snuggled into him, his arm going over her waist.

"You look good in anything" he smiled against her hair "And nothing" he added

She smiled too. "Will you promise me you'll rest today?" she asked worriedly

"Have you got to go soon?" he asked in return

"Soon" she echoed

"Your mom hates me right?" he guessed

"She was surprised to see me at 4am" she admitted

"Fuck, Gabi, I am so sorry" he kicked himself again for his stupidity

She kissed him to shush him.

"What food did you bring?" he asked interestedly.

Gabi got up, passing him some snacks as he sat up in bed.

"You do realize you're going to have to see me every day" she commented

"I see you every day anyway" he said around a mouthful of crisps

"But I'm going to be bringing your homework from school. You might hate me" she reasoned

He laughed "I could never hate you"

"Not even if I kicked you in the balls?" she asked

He gave her a look "You already did that" he reminded her

"Oh yes!" she giggled "Okay what if I cut all your clothes into shreds?"

"Nope"

"Broke your other leg?" she questioned, licking some frosting from her finger that she had peeled off a cake. She took a bit more off and offered her finger to Troy as she sat facing him on the bed.

He dipped his head, his warm mouth surrounding her finger, his tongue swirling around her sensitive fingertip "Mmm" he smiled appreciatively. "And no, I wouldn't hate you if you broke my other leg. I might not LIKE you very much though…"

"Okay I'll think of something…" she pondered, thinking of the worst crime against Troy for her game.

"If you cheated on me…" he said quietly, taking her hand in his and entwining their fingers.

"I would never do that" she whispered, leaning forward to kiss him briefly "I promise"

"I love you, Gabi, do I tell you often enough?" he asked huskily

She nodded "Can I sign your cast?" she asked then, taking his sharpie off his desk and kneeling on the bed to take his cast onto her lap.

"Nothing rude" he said from the top of the bed

She threw him a grin and an 'as if' look.

She put the pen lid back on as she finished her message and kissed his cheek. "My mom will be expecting me soon…"

"Can I text you later?"

"Troy!" she looked at him "You can text me all day if you want"

"I know what I'd like to be doing all day…" he grinned

That's the Troy she knew and loved, Gabi thought as she cocked her head, leaning over to kiss him gently.

"I will see you tomorrow unless my mother turns into an alien again" she smiled, stroking his hair one last time before she got up to go.

"Miss you" he said as she reached the door

She turned and smiled "Miss you more"

Troy leaned over his leg to read what she had written on his cast.

'I'm all yours Troy Boy. Don't forget to smile  Your Gabriella xx'

He smiled, leaning back on his bed as the tiredness overcame him again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks everyone for your comments, make me warm and fuzzy as usual.**

**I have 2 questions**

**1. does anyone know if Troy's and Gabi's parents have names and if so what are they?**

**2. Does anyone want a bit part in my new story? If so let me know your name. (it will be a one off mention)**

**CHAPTER 26**

Gabi crept into Troy's' room the following afternoon. Her mother didn't know she was gone and she'd had to climb down the tree in her yard to get here.

She smiled softly as she watched him sleep, he was sprawled on his back the same way he had when he'd gotten drunk and stayed the night at her house.

She shrugged off her jacket and shoes and crept over to the bed, laying next to him and watching him sleep. After a while she got bored and sat up, starting on her Math homework for Monday morning. School was certainly going to be empty without Troy there to brighten her day.

She felt Troy stir and he looked at her groggily, frowning as he stretched.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" he asked, his voice rough and gravelly.

"Long enough to start my homework" she smiled, crossing her legs to lean forward and brush his fringe back

"I wasn't expecting anyone…" he said, still trying to focus and move his aching body.

"I wasn't allowed out again" she sighed, the strain of her situation weighing on her briefly. But she didn't want to bother Troy with it. "So I escaped" she grinned

But Troy didn't smile "You'll get grounded again" he said bleakly

She shrugged "I wanted to see you. It's not a crime"

He rolled over, trying to sit up on the edge of the bed without showing how much pain it caused him.

Gabi scooted over, rubbing his shoulders as he dropped his head into his hand.

"I'll go if you want me to…" she said quietly

"No…" he said, his voice strained "I just need a minute to get going" he said wryly, not liking how his body wasn't in his own control.

Two days ago he was running around the basketball court like a demon, and able to pull Gabi into his body at any given moment. Now he was reduced to laying in bed, sleeping like a log, and taking a good half hour to feel semi-normal because of the painkillers for his ribs. When he wasn't on the pills he was in so much pain he could barely breathe. And on top of all that, going to the toilet was a mission.

He knew Gabi was determined to stick by him through all of this, but he couldn't help but worry the part of her that fell for the basketball guy, would get fed up of having a helpless lump for a boyfriend.

His dad had sat him down last night and given him the heads up about his injuries. He would be bed resting for a week to allow the bruising to go down and his ribs to start healing. His leg would take six weeks, his ribs maybe longer to fully recover, taking into account the level of fitness and mobility required for the game.

The long and the short of it was, his season was over.

Gabi heard his faint crying as she rubbed his shoulders, and scooped her arms around him as far as they could go.

She stroked his hair, moving off the bed to stand before him and hug him to her properly, his head pulled into her stomach as his arms went around her back and he sobbed into her top, his breathing heavy and ragged.

He hated himself for crying like this! The second time in as many days. What was with him? He was Troy Bolton, the school stud. Some stud he was, crying his eyes out like a baby.

Gabi stroked his hair, murmuring in his ear as she sat on his good knee "It's okay Troy"

He sniffled, the anger in him building up and he clenched his fists, his biceps bulging at the action.

"I can't play basketball, Gabi" he said then, starkly, wanting to get up and stalk around the room but knew he couldn't and that made him even more frustrated.

She hugged him again, her soft lips kissing the side of his head "Not for a while maybe…but soon" she offered hopefully

"Not this season" he barked

"I'm sorry" she murmured

"It's not your damn fault is it?" he shouted then, putting her away from him as he struggled to get up with his crutches "That bloody Daniels, if I ever see him, I'll tear him apart" he vowed

Gabi didn't like the Troy in front of her. She sat on the edge of his bed, a little afraid.

He was facing away from her staring out of his window. "I don't know what else to do" he said forlornly "Basketball is my life. It's me…"

"I'll help you find something…" she said quickly, wishing she could mend his pain, physical and emotional.

"Would you stop doing that?" he all but roared and Gabi stood up in shock, gasping at his outburst.

Her lip quivered as she tried to stop herself from crying. This isn't Troy, she told herself, he's just in pain, this isn't really him, she repeated over and over in her mind.

"You always have an answer don't you?" he accused "It's just not that easy" he ground out painfully, then saw tears run down Gabi's face, and realized very acutely that he had hurt her, again.

"Oh Gabi, shit, I'm sorry…" he said quickly, trying to get to her, moving slowly on his crutches and for one second he saw her flinch as he came closer. He felt that despising hit his gut again, the same feeling he carried around before he'd met Gabi and she'd changed him into a better man.

He stopped before her, and then sat back on the bed, chewing his bottom lip.

"I shouldn't have shouted" he said then, as quietly as he could. "And I'm gonna keep fucking things up for us. For you." He said dejectedly "So maybe it's best you go." He said eventually, sighing and putting his face into his hands.

He was surprised to feel Gabi's hands curl around his wrists, moving them away from his face. "I'm not going anywhere" she said resolutely

He rolled up onto the bed, scooting over gingerly, patting the space next to him

He couldn't find the right words so he just hugged her, despite the ripping pain it caused in his side to hold her to him like that, he held her as though she were the only thing he wanted to take with him should a tornado burst out in his room and whisk him away.

Gabi snuggled into him, knowing he was trying to push her away with all his might and refusing to let him. She closed her eyes as his chin touched the top of her head, sleep coming easily to her.

---

"Oh Coach Bolton, I'm so sorry to bother you this late at night." Mrs. Montez said as he opened the door "Is she here?" she asked of Gabriella

Coach Bolton looked shocked "Gabi? Uhh, not that I know of. Let me check with Troy, come on up" he invited as he took her through the house and up the stairs. Troy's door was ajar and his dad pushed it open gently, a smile appearing on his face at the scene they found. Troy had Gabi wrapped in his arms and she was hugging him back, the pair of them clearly inseparable.

"Would you look at that!?" Coach Bolton whispered in awe.

Mrs. Montez almost cried at the sight of her daughter, so tenderly held by Troy. "Oh my gosh, they are just like two magnets that can't be kept apart" she realized

"Gabi is really determined to get him through this." He said as they came back down the stairs "I even warned her off after he was grumpy with her" he shrugged

"Oh that must be the night she came home at early hours of the morning" she sighed

"I'm sorry, it's not going to be easy for any of us" he said "But this is the first time he's ever fallen for a girl like this. I'd hate it if she were taken away from him, along with everything else" he said honestly

Mrs. Montez nodded "You're right. I am just so afraid of her getting her heart broken, but her heart breaks more when she's not with him" she conceded

Coach Bolton smiled "I've never seen two people go to greater lengths to be together"

Mrs. Montez nodded "Well I'm not going to drag her home tonight. But she has school tomorrow so can you bring her home first thing in the morning?" she asked

"I will" he agreed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi all**

**For those of you who were asking, my new story is completely different to this one and I'll keep it a secret until I've written an intro as I have no idea how to describe it without giving it all away lol.**

**PS Superstarlet you already have a part, I put you in already!**

**Enjoy the next bit of Troyella**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER27**

Gabi sat with Taylor at a table in the cafeteria at lunch. She had struggled a little with worrying about Troy all morning, but she smiled at her friend as she watched her with her big brown eyes.

"So tell me all about your weekend" Taylor prompted

"Well" Gabi sighed "It was…you know, kinda hard for me" she admitted, at a loss for words that could adequately describe what happened.

"Is Troy going to be ok?" she asked

"I think so. He's just struggling with the fact he can't play basketball for the rest of the year" she said sadly, thinking how much this was affecting him

"Gabi, you look tired, are you sleeping?" Taylor prodded

Gabi blinked, rubbing her forehead lightly "Not really. I stayed with Troy last night and I slept, but all I wanted to do was hear him breathe. I just keep having nightmares about when he went down" she shrugged

"Have you told him?"

"No…he has a few more important things to worry about" she said lightly

Taylor gave her a warning look.

"Okay, okay if it comes up in conversation…" Gabi promised.

"I guess that's a start" Taylor tutted "I think Chad's popping round to see him tomorrow after school so I'll go with him"

Gabi nodded "Ok, you can take his homework if you like" she offered

Taylor smiled "I'd love to"

---

Gabi found Troy at his desk, playing some kind of video game with frustration.

She felt kind of aloof stood here in the doorway. All she wanted to do was throw her arms around him and run her hands through his hair, but she felt like she was second guessing herself lately with his unpredictable moods.

"Knock knock" she said at the door, carrying his books in and placing them on the desk

"Hey, my beautiful girl" he beamed, taking her hands and pulling her toward him where she sat on his good knee and then he leaned up to kiss her.

Gabi put her arms around his shoulders, kissing him back with all of her bottled up emotions, running her hands through his hair which smelled of fresh shampoo.

She shifted position, straddling his lap as he gently gripped the back of her head as his tongue dueled with hers.

Gabi was the first to moan as his hands cupped her bottom, shifting her onto his hot and hard arousal. She ran her hands down his chest, tugging at his t-shirt hem.

"I guess not" she smiled, thinking how much pain it would cause him to take it off.

Instead she ran her hands up under it, skimming over his bandages to reach his Pecs.

His lips met hers again, his hands moving around her body to cup her breasts, her position allowing him unlimited access. His thumbs brushed across her nipples and she arched, rubbing herself against his hard body.

She leaned down to kiss his neck, his jaw, his mouth as he continued his attention on her upper half, his touch causing her body to react with little squeezes and shivers each time he brushed her nipples with his thumbs.

His hands moved to remove her top but she paused them.

She moved from his lap to kneel in front of him, undoing his jeans belt with sure hands

"Gabi..?"he questioned with his desire-heavy eyes

"Shhh" she said, gently unzipping his jeans and revealing his arousal from his boxers.

He stared at her, wondering if she were really ready for this and he wanted to stop her but the moment she touched him, he knew he couldn't. His body was hungry for release and she was going to bring it to him.

Her hands went around him and he gasped as she began to kiss him, all rational thought going from his head as her soft, wet mouth encompassed him and drove him to the point of no return.

Troy cupped her head gently to his lap, careful not to push her, but desperate to feel her tongue around him. She complied, experimentally dipping her tongue across his length and Troy felt his control slip as she gently sucked and kissed him, her hands gripping him gently too.

He closed his eyes, images filling his mind of her in the shower, knelt before him, in that sexy red underwear, how she had lain before him as he'd loved her that very first time, and most of all, how she had abandoned herself to him the last time they had come together. His blood pumped dangerously fast around his body, roaring filling his ears as she brought him to orgasm, her tongue wrapping around him as her soft lips teased him at the same time.

"Gabi…" he warned as his body convulsed with release, shooting his seed into her mouth and Gabi swallowed gently, causing him to groan loudly at the sight.

His hands were tangled in her curls as she looked up at him.

He held out his arms for her and she stood up, climbing into his lap once more as his hands went around her hips to pull her close to his body.

"Wow, Math just got interesting" he murmured, his breathing still laboured, his ribs sore against her weight.

"See what you've been missing?" she asked innocently

He grinned , thinking, I miss having you in my arms, I miss burying myself inside you and having you call out my name, I miss feeling like my heart is going to burst when you look at me like I am the best thing in your day.

"I do" he answered solemnly "Do I get you all night again?" he asked hopefully

She sighed "No. Not on a school night. Friday I can"

"Alright, sounds good to me" he tightened his arm around her shoulders "There's something you're not telling me" he guessed

Gabi froze "No, I don't think so" she lied

"Babe…you can tell me anything" he assured her

"There's nothing to tell" she said, getting up and straightening her clothes "I have to get back for dinner so we ought to start studying" she said then, getting up from her position in his arms

"Gabi, wait…" he called, as she went and sat on the bed to get her books out

"I'm ok Troy" she said finally, and Troy knew this wasn't true but he didn't push her right now.

They studied for a while until Gabi had to leave.

"Chad and Taylor are coming by tomorrow with your homework so I'll see you Wednesday" she said as she packed up her bag, then moved off the bed as Troy stood up and balanced on is crutches.

"Will your mom let you?" he asked, wondering if that was what was on her mind

Gabi smiled "I think she's given up trying to lock me in"

Troy cuddled her the best he could with two crutches to contend with and he felt that sense of powerlessness once more. His Gabi needed him and he couldn't even hold her properly.

"Goodbye, beautiful" he said as she pulled away

"'Bye Troy boy" she kissed him briefly and headed out.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you so much for your positive feedback. Just to let you know, I've kind of left Troy's mum out of this story as it didn't add anything and she's not in the films much anyway LOL**

**Plus I have no idea if breaking your leg or rib would make you that bad, but Troy is pig headed so he's not used to it and that's why he's struggling. Not sure if it's realistic but hey.**

**Hope you like this one- it's a long one sorry!**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER 28**

Gabi didn't recognize the Troy that she found on Wednesday afternoon when she got to his house.

He was laid on his bed, his eyes vacantly staring at the ceiling, red around the rims and he had stubble along his jaw. Gabi was surprised; she didn't even know he shaved.

She took in his creased clothes and guessed he hadn't changed since the day before. Taylor had warned her he wasn't at his best when they'd been to see him, and Gabi wondered what had changed since she had left on Monday night.

She had made a promise to be there for him, no matter what. She took a deep, resolute breath as she pushed open his door. It was very likely this was going to be the hardest night of her life, but she couldn't leave him.

"Hi boyfriend" she greeted, carrying in his homework and placing it on his desk, throwing her bag on the floor.

"I'm fucking wasting away in here" he said from the bed

"Why don't you move onto the sofa downstairs? At least you can wander around the garden and get some air…" she suggested lightly.

"I mean my body." He explained, his voice so remote and distant that Gabi had to keep looking at him to remind herself that this was the boy she loved with all of her heart "I can't work out for a few weeks and I'm gonna waste away and become a fucking dweeb" he laughed bitterly

He still hadn't moved from his position on the bed.

"Troy, come on" she said, moving over to the bed and taking his arm to pull him up.

He rolled up like a robot, his hair all flat and matted and kind of greasy.

"I'm a fucking ugly lump of uselessness" he said "And you can't tell me you'd still fancy me without my muscles" he challenged

"Actually, I would" she said, kneeling next to his legs on his bed "I fell in love with your heart, Troy"

He flopped back down onto the bed "Gabi, let's save us both a lot of heartache later down the line. It's only a matter of weeks, but by then you'll feel like I'm a burden"

Gabi felt crushed. Was there nothing she could say that could convince him to keep going?

"Get up" she demanded suddenly

"What?" he questioned weakly

"I said, get up, Troy Bolton." She said again, hunting in his wardrobe for some fresh clothes, and grabbing a towel from his radiator.

He sat on the edge of his bed, looking confused "I thought you were going?"

"I bet you did" she said "But tough shit, Troy. I'm not going anywhere, now pick up your crutches and get your ass into that bathroom" she commanded

He stared at her, frowning.

"Now!" she said again, following him as he awkwardly made his way down the hall

She turned on the shower, locked the bathroom door and sat Troy on the toilet seat as she began to undress him.

"Hey!" he complained "I'm not a fucking imbecile!"

"No? Well you're acting like one!" she spat back, throwing his top on the floor.

"You don't know what it's fucking like Gabriella!" he accused

"Don't I Troy? I don't know what it's like to feel so helpless that I watched someone I love hurt beyond recognition and there wasn't a single thing I could do about it? I don't know how it feels to have nightmares that keep me awake most of the night?" her rage was being forced from her body with every ragged breath.

"I was so SCARED, Troy" she cried then, her hands shaking as she desperately tried to show him how afraid she had been. "And I'm even more afraid that one day you'll push me so far away, that I'll never be able to get back to you" she finished quietly, her tears thick and fast as her body quivered with untold hurt.

Troy's blue eyes softened as he watched his girlfriend break down in front of him. Words were beyond him as he realized how much pressure she had been under these last few days. And all he had been thinking about was himself.

He reached out his arms, hoping against all odds that he wasn't too late. She didn't respond, instead she just sobbed into her hands and he forced himself to stand and hop heavily to her, his arms going around her whole body, which she tried to fight but he just held tighter and tighter until she stopped fighting and just sobbed into his chest, her hands coming up in clenched fists against his Pecs, her unspoken fear and hurt draining from her body in deep, roaring cries of despair.

He tucked her head under his chin, wishing beyond anything that he was the kind of boyfriend Gabi deserved. But he knew, in thinking that, he was already letting her down. She'd never asked him to be anything he wasn't. She'd never berated him for his shortcomings or made a big deal if he messed up. If anything, she just loved him more. And that made his gut wrench and pull painfully at the same time and he felt himself fall head over heels for the woman in his arms. Gabi was his. His Gabi. He had to make sure of that.

"I am so sorry you were afraid and I wasn't there for you" he cuddled her to him "I love you with all of my heart, Gabriella Montez" he whispered and Gabi started in his arms, the words almost painful to her

She looked at him, then, her hands against his bandaged torso. "You have a funny way of showing it" she said, not sure herself if she was joking

"I am a funny boy" he admitted with a glimmer of a smile

She couldn't help the grin that played at her mouth "You are" she agreed

"I am also an utter moron, for ever contemplating life without you." His eyes begged her to believe him

"There goes my soppy jock again" she mused, reaching up to stroke his hair

"Not a jock anymore" he cocked his head, gently tracing her cheek with his fingers

"But still my Troy boy" she promised, hugging her arms around his neck.

He sighed as he hugged her back, closing his eyes in relief.

"I am so afraid, Gabi" he admitted as she pulled away, and she went to test the water temperature.

"I know Troy. When you told me you couldn't play basketball, my heart ripped in two for you." She looked at him, moving to undo his belt buckle with her small hands.

His breath caught, and then he whooshed it out, fanning against her fringe, his head dipping to catch her eye "I am so lucky to have you"

Gabi eyed him unsurely as she knelt to pull his boxers off. "You are" she agreed lightly as she unwrapped his bandage "Now how do you keep your cast dry?" she asked

"There" he pointed a black bag and she screwed up her mouth against a giggle

"Oh, okay, make fun of Troy Bolton day" he mused

She pulled the bag over his knee and tied a knot. "Right, in you go" she said, helping him over to the shower.

"Wait…I need help to…wash my hair?" he suggested with raised eyebrows, knowing she would never fall for his flimsy excuse to see her naked.

"I wasn't planning on leaving you to your own devices" she commented, "get in there and I'll be in in a minute" she tutted

He grinned, hopping into the shower as he watched Gabi through the misted glass and she stripped off her clothes quickly but when she joined him, she covered herself shyly.

"Hey- no fair" he quibbled, his hands going to her waist and hugging her amazing hips.

"This is a professional service I provide, Mr. Bolton" she role-played "Now, keep still while I soap you..." she teased with a husky voice that played havoc with his body. She lathered up some shower gel and began to rub her hands over his muscled and taut body.

Gabi ran her hands over his back, his shoulders so strong and heavily muscled that she felt her own body react strongly to his physique.

She worked down to his backside, enjoying a good squeeze of his firm ass and giggling as he pretended to be shocked "Really Miss Montez, is that part of the service?" he asked

She bit her lip as she came round to his front, his arm against the shower wall as he leaned into her, the tips of her nipples brushing his naked chest momentarily.

She had to touch him; it was like her hands couldn't resist him when she was in a five mile radius. Just looking at him took her breath away, but when she laid her hands on his solid, muscular arms, she closed her eyes and murmured a moan, feeling him flex them under her fingers and his mouth nipped at her neck, his lips kissing the skin better where his teeth had grazed. His stubble rasped against her skin affording a delicious tingling where he'd rubbed.

"Now, now, Mr. Bolton, this won't do" she said, although breathy and turned on from his lips.

Her hands worked down his bruised ribs, being oh-so careful not to hurt him, she finally made it to his thick waist, his stomach muscles rippling gently as she worked her lather over him, and she dipped her hands lower, Troy taking a gasping breath in as she took his size into her hands, already feeling his reaction to their intimate shower.

"Wow, I am impressed with the...thorough...job you are doing" he grinned, unable to stop himself from kissing her and his lips crashed down on hers, Gabi's arms entwining around his neck as she dipped her tongue into his mouth, welcoming his response.

She pulled back, her brown eyes so dark that Troy could read that look like it was his very own. She wanted him.

"Your hair…" she said, ripping her gaze from his. Gabi felt her dampness and the pulsing throbbing between her thighs and knew she had to finish up in here soon or she would surely spontaneously combust.

A quick shampoo and she was done, stepping out of the shower and throwing a towel around herself before she helped Troy step out, covering his lower half in a towel also, then untying the black bag from his leg.

"Come here, babe" he said, his voice husky in his tight throat.

He pulled her into his lap from behind as he sat back on the toilet seat. His arms went around her waist as he kissed the back of her neck, his hands slowly unfolding the towel from her body from behind.

Gabi tried to stop him, feeling exposed and not being able to see his face.

"Hey…it's ok, honey" he murmured, his voice vibrating in his chest against her back and his stubble once again causing lots of little zings across her skin as his cheek brushed her back.

She paused her hands from fighting him and he ran his hands up her abdomen, cupping her breasts and she heard him murmur appreciatively in her ear, his teeth grazing her shoulder "Mmm Gabi" he murmured, teasing her nipples into tingling peaks, his tongue French kissing her sensitive neck.

Gabi didn't know what else to do with her hands other than steady herself as her body writhed and bucked against the pleasure that was forced upon her from Troy's hands.

He ran one hand back down her tummy, gently pressing between her legs for entry and she had to inch them open a little more so he could reach, but when he did, she arched back into his body, a deep groan tearing from her.

Gabi had never known heat like it. It tore up her body like wildfire. His fingers dipped into her, his thumb pressing her clitoris gently but the soft pressure was enough to have her wishing for more.

Troy held tightly onto Gabi as she came closer and closer to the edge of her orgasm, thinking he could never get fed up of making her moan like this. Every breath she expelled was torture to him, and yet he wanted so badly to feel her come undone in his arms.

He pressed harder against her sensitivity, his fingers delving deeper and Gabi fought the inevitable peak her body was about to hit.

She was panting his name and Troy felt her go tight around his hand, her body shaking and her internal muscles squeezing gently over and over as she arched and then relaxed against him, her whole body succumbed to his touch.

Gabi wasn't quite sure what to say or do next. She had been shocked by her own reaction to Troy and she knew he was tense with his own need for release.

She turned in his arms, kissing him tenderly on the mouth and running her hands through his hair, her favourite thing when she was kissing him.

"Gabriella Montez, do you know how much I love you?" he asked as she framed his face with her hands, and he wrapped an arm around her legs to steady her on his lap where she was balanced precariously.

"A little bit?" she smiled, tracing his lips with her fingers as he smiled too

"A lot" he amended

"I love you more than my teddy, Kingston" she offered

He grinned, flashing his teeth at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners "That's good enough for me" he said

"Do you know what? Your dad is going to wonder what the hell we're doing in here" she realized, getting up from Troy's lap and re-fastening her towel "And if you're in pain, he's going to blame me" she added

"I'm in pain alright, but not from my ribs…" he joked, sending her a toothy grin to show he was kidding.

"Troy, you are…there aren't even words" she shrugged, shyly getting changed into her clothes as Troy struggled into his own.

They came out of the bathroom, dressed but damp. Coach Bolton was just coming up the stairs and Gabi blushed as he took in the pair of them.

"Had a wash have we?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Troy smiled at his dad "Yeah. It was about time" he answered, letting go of one of his crutches to brush Gabi's hand before entwining their fingers.

She peeked at him from under her damp hair.

"Okay, well I was just going to ask Gabi if she'd like to stay for dinner?" he asked

Gabi blushed again, thinking, how can I sit opposite my boyfriend's dad at dinner when he knows we just took a shower together?

"I should probably get home…" she said shyly

"It's ok, I spoke to your mom, and she's happy for you to stay" he said

Gabi smiled wanly "Okay, thank you" she said, knowing she didn't have much choice.

Back in Troy's room, he patted a space next to him on the edge of the bed.

"I know what you're thinking…" Troy began

Gabi smiled, turning and looping her legs over his thigh "You do?"

"Yeah, you're thinking, how embarrassing that my dad saw us coming out of the bathroom together" he guessed

"It IS embarrassing" she said in a high pitched voice

"It's ok, you know. He won't say anything to your mom"

"Thank god for that!" she muttered, then "How many girls have you showered with?"

He turned to her, surprised by her question. She had never asked him how many girls there had been.

He pursed his lips, thinking she might be shocked by the answer.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked softly

Gabi turned her brown eyes to his startling blue ones and nodded, folding her hands into her lap nervously.

"One" he said, meeting her gaze to show he was being honest.

Gabi stared, shocked. "Me?" she checked

He smiled affectionately at her "You" he confirmed

"But…but…" she stuttered, thinking how can I be the only girl Troy has ever showered with?

"Gabi, I was, well how do I say it? I was a dumbass before I met you. But you know about my past and you should know, you are worth a million of those other girls" he pledged, linking his fingers through hers in her lap.

"There were a million other girls?" she joked, touching his freckled nose

He nuzzled his nose against hers in response "Very funny, Montez"

She smiled, helping him up, then they made their way down the stairs to eat dinner.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello all**

**Thank you for your kind words, I am blushing, but I also take what you say and use it to motivate me to keep writing. I always worry that after writing a good chapter the next one falls a bit flat lol.**

**You may be pleased to know my new story is going to be a 2 parter and I have already written 23 chapters for the first part and am already working on the second, so I have a fair amount of material for you to read yet!**

**This story is 32 chapters so not long left…I will prob take a break over xmas and start posting the new one after xmas.**

**Enjoy…**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER 29**

Gabi walked around school the next day feeling better about Troy. He wasn't out of the woods yet, but he was getting there.

She sat at the base of their tree at lunch, pulling out her phone to text him

Gabi: Chad's coming to see you today with your homework.

Troy:  I want you

Gabi: I can't come today, I'm sorry.

Troy: Are you ok?

Gabi: I have to do Math homework

Troy: Are you allowed out to play tomorrow?

Gabi: I'm allowed to stay over tomorrow night if you'd like 

Troy: I would like that VERY much.

Gabi could picture his sexy grin as she held her phone in her hand, grinning at his text.

Gabi: I'll see you after school Friday, Troy boy

Troy: ILY

Gabi: ILYT

---

Gabi got home from school, her many school books weighing her down physically as well as mentally. For the first time in her life, Gabriella Montez was struggling with schoolwork. She spent most of her time with Troy, or thinking about Troy, which meant she had little time to do homework and study.

It wasn't natural for her to fall behind. She liked everything in order and she liked it that she was good at school.

She sighed as she headed up to her room, feeling the weight on her shoulders again that she was hiding from Troy.

She pulled her books out, working studiously all through the night until her eyes were so tired that they drifted shut of their own accord.

**

Gabi woke the next morning, confused as to where she was. She realized quickly she had fallen asleep at her desk and her face was stuck to her notebook.

She got up slowly, her body aching and sore from the awkward position she was fixed in.

She looked at her calendar, and the pressing feeling that had been hovering around her for the last three days hit her again.

The mark on the calendar showed when she was due on her period. She'd stopped her pill on Monday and she was due on any day now. But it worried her that she was late. She really didn't want to think about the possibilities right now.

She took a long, hot shower to ease her muscles then went down to breakfast with her mother.

"Morning Gabriella" her mom greeted

"Morning Mom" she yawned

"Are you okay, you look tired?" she looked at her daughter's strained face

"I fell asleep studying" she admitted

"Oh, honey, that's not like you. Are you finding it hard to keep up with everything going on?" she asked with concern as Gabi munched on her cereal.

Gabi lifted her brown eyes from her cereal "If I say yes will you stop me from seeing Troy?" she asked quietly

Mrs. Montez almost cried. Had she really got that bad? That her daughter was afraid of being honest?

"Oh my baby, of course not" she rubbed Gabi's arm gently and watched as her lip quivered, pre-empting her tears.

She hugged her daughter to her "Everything will be ok, Gabriella" she promised

"I don't like being behind, mom. I know how much it means to you that I get good grades…" she took gulps of air as she tried to explain

"Gabriella, I will do everything I can to help you with your schoolwork. But please don't think that's more important to me than how you feel about Troy" she offered

Gabi looked at her "He's my focus right now" she admitted

"I know" she stroked Gabi's hair "And I hope you have a nice evening together tomorrow"

---

"How was Troy last night?" Gabi asked Chad the next day at lunch, resting her tired head in her hand.

"He was good. I've not seen him that happy since he got hurt" he smiled "Must be something to do with the love of a good woman"

Gabi blushed and Taylor smiled at her friend "What aren't you telling us Gabi?" she asked

"Nothing!" she denied

"Well he couldn't stop talking about you" Chad said then, happy to see his best friend settle down with Gabi

"Really?" she asked shyly

"Really. I think without you, he'd be in a really low place right now." Chad shook his head "I don't know how I would cope without the game"

Gabi sighed "I know, he's going to find it really hard"

"Honey, you have got way too much on your mind" Taylor said, taking her hand "Why don't we have a girly night tomorrow?" she suggested

Gabi smiled "I would love that, thanks Tay"

---

"Gabriella Montez!" Mrs. Brown called sharply from the front of the classroom

Gabi jolted, realizing she had fallen asleep at her desk.

A few students laughed around her and she blushed.

"Troy keeping you up is he?" Anne Marie called from behind her, giggles going round the classroom once again.

Gabi stared at her as Mrs. Brown told her off.

"Oh that's right, I forgot, he's not actually able to keep you up is he?" she added quietly as Mrs. Brown went back to the lesson.

Gabi blanked her, wondering why Anne-Marie had it in for her all of a sudden. Fiona had been her worst nightmare and how the tables had turned, that a girl who used to be her friend was now her bully.

After classes had ended, and Gabi was finally released from the hell that was East High.

---

Troy tidied up the living room carefully as he nervously waited for Gabi's arrival. He had so much to be grateful for, and for the first time this week, he wasn't in agonizing pain. Still in pain, but not overwhelming anymore. And his doctor's today had told him he could go back to school on Monday. He couldn't wait to tell Gabi the good news.

Just the thought of seeing her had his stomach fluttering like a giant butterfly.

He heard her knock on the door and moved as quickly as he could to open the door, leaning on his crutches, an excited smile covering his lips.

He took one look at the girl in front of him and wondered where his Gabi had gone.

She had dark circles under her eyes and she was hunched in exhaustion.

He didn't even speak; he just pulled her into his arms as she stepped into the house, his crutches hanging from his elbows.

"What's happened, babe?" he asked, his voice strained as he held her tightly against him.

She pulled away, a blank expression on her face.

"I'm so tired…" she said

"Come, sit on the sofa" he invited, taking her through to the lounge, a worried expression on his face as she curled up on the sofa.

He sat next to her, taking her into his lap and holding her to him once more. She wound her arms around his neck and he sighed with relief. She was in there somewhere.

"Oh babe" he husked, his hands going up her back, into her hair and stroking her hair gently, preciously.

He gently rubbed her back until he felt her go limp in his arms, knowing she had fallen asleep. She moved to get comfy, her head in his lap as she faced away from him and he wrapped his arm around her body to comfort her.

**

Troy rubbed Gabi's arm, wondering what was wrong with his amazing girlfriend. He had seen her angry, upset, wanton, but never like this.

Gabi stirred, looking up into his face as she turned in is lap. Her fingers went to trace his cheek. "Hi" she smiled weakly

"Hi" he answered, helping her sit up.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to just zonk out like that…" she looked confused

"What's up babe?" he asked, taking her face in his hands

Gabi wondered if she should tell him about her school work. He had enough to worry about without her adding to it.

"Gabi, please tell me. I promise, I can handle it, whatever it is." He swallowed

Her brown eyes turned on his, so deep and soulful; he felt a tug in his stomach from the emotion she evoked in him.

"I've had a shit week" she said bluntly and Troy thought, that's only the second time I've heard her swear in all the time I've known her.

"Is it us? Is everything ok?" he asked nervously

"I'm behind at school" she admitted softly, not wanting Troy to think for one moment that this was anything to do with him.

Troy looked at her, surprised by her answer, but knowing how much studying she did and how difficult it must be for her. "Because of me" he guessed

Gabi sighed "See, this is why I didn't tell you, because you just go and think it's all your fault and then you think up some crazy idea that I shouldn't see you and then I just get all upset and can't concentrate on anything…" she was interrupted by Troy's lips covering hers.

"Ignore me, I'm an idiot" he murmured "Talk to me" he insisted

She looked into his amazing blue eyes "I've had a lot going on. Right now, my priority is you. And I don't mind sacrificing my time for you. But I'm not sleeping and it's beginning to wear me down" she admitted

"How come you're not sleeping? Because of the nightmares?" he asked

"A little. And just worrying about everything. And then today Anne-Marie started getting bitchy with me" she sighed "I just feel like my whole universe has changed and I have no control over it" she said, exasperated.

He hugged her to him again "I'm here for you. Anytime you need me" he said "I don't care if I'm on my death bed, you better text me next time you're feeling like this" he scolded lightly

"You have enough to worry about" she pointed out

"Actually I have some good news" he smiled slowly, his eyes lighting up

"What is it?" she asked with a smile

"I am allowed back to school on Monday!" he announced

Gabi sat up sharply, throwing her arms around his neck "Oh my god!" she cried

He caught her, chuckling deep in his chest "I know, babe, I can't wait to get back to normal"

Gabi looked at him carefully "Do you think you'll find it hard, not being able to play?"

He sighed "Yeah. It's gonna be weird."

"You have us" she reminded him

"I do." He smiled "I'm starving, do you want some food?" he asked then

Gabi smiled. Her boyfriend, the human gannet.


	30. Chapter 30

**As always, thank you for your comments.**

**Enjoy…**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER 30**

"You know, my dad's not home, or my mom" Troy mentioned subtly as they sat together on the sofa after eating dinner. Gabi's legs were in Troy's lap and he was gently running his hands up and down her thighs as he cradled them in his large hands.

Gabi looked at him "Your ribs, Troy" she sighed, stroking his hair which curled around his ear.

"If you sit in my lap…" he grinned, leaning forward to pull her toward him, her backside going into the gap between his thighs as he shifted her, his lips going to her neck.

Gabi momentarily let her eyes flutter shut at the contact, her body reacting in a way she was becoming used to whenever he touched her.

"I just…I don't want you to be injured any more" she whispered, pulling away and sitting back next to him, her legs now out of his reach as she placed her feet on the floor.

Troy watched Gabi's face carefully as she avoided his gaze, and he knew she was lying to him. She'd never lied to him before and he frowned, trying to work out what could possibly be bothering her. He felt hurt at her rejection, not because she didn't want to have sex but because she didn't even seem to want to touch him.

He wondered if she were going off him. Maybe she had met someone else while he hadn't been at school. Some Math whiz who wasn't such a strain on her emotionally like he was.

He reached out to touch her, his hand aimless until it fell on her hair at her back as she leant forward on the sofa, deep in thought.

"I should go" she said quietly, getting up and grabbing her bag

"What? Wait…" he said, getting up too. "You don't have to go yet…you were gonna stay over…?" his blue eyes searched hers, begging for an explanation

"I'm tired, Troy." She said as she stood before him, her deep brown eyes closed off.

"Of me?" he asked, his voice gravelly, his tone a little accusing

"No…" she rubbed her hand over her forehead. "I just need to be alone" she said softly, walking to his door

"I don't understand…" he said behind her "Have I done something wrong?"

She gave him one last, doe eyed look "Goodbye, Troy" she whispered, leaving him standing at the door, alone and confused.

---

Troy paced up and down his living room floor on his crutches, his mind going into overdrive at how Gabi had left.

He knew she would be busy this weekend, catching up on studying, but he wanted to see her so badly it hurt.

He picked up his phone, ready to text her. If only he knew what to say. Why did you leave? Why don't you want me to touch you anymore? What happened to our sleepover?

He was angry and he didn't want to text her while he was angry.

He was 100% sure there was an explanation for her behaviour, but it was going to kill him to wait until Monday to find out what it was.

---

Troy waited for Gabi at the entrance to east high Monday morning. He hadn't heard from her all weekend, despite him texting her to ask how she was. He had no idea what was going on with her, but he wanted to find out.

Gabi came up the steps, her whole body showing him that she was struggling with something. She was hunched over, her face sallow and unhappy.

"Hey…" he called out, automatically reaching his hand out to hers. She still wouldn't meet his gaze, he noted.

"Is there something I should know?" he asked, thinking, she can't do this to me, keep me in the dark like this.

She shrugged "I've got a lot on my mind, Troy."

Gabi felt the pain rip through her heart as he looked at her, hurt. Every time she rebuffed him, his blue eyes squinted a little against the pain she was causing him.

"Will you at least talk to me about it?" he begged

She closed her eyes, hearing the tightness of his throat, the desperate tone of his voice.

She sighed "Not right now" she said, and walked off, wiping tears away from her face as she went.

--

Gabi's mind was working furiously as she sat through English without taking a single thing in. Should she tell Troy she was late?

It's not that she doubted him, or how he'd cope, it was that she didn't want to burden him with any more worries. She'd been loathe telling him about her falling behind in school, if she told him she might be pregnant, it could just tip him over the edge.

But she couldn't keep lying to him, and she didn't know how much longer she could go without telling someone.

She would wait until tomorrow, it would be a week then and she might get her period and this nightmare could all be over.

Now, what could she say to Troy at lunch to explain her mood? Should she just push him away again, keep him at arms length?

She would have to, she didn't have much choice. One more day and then things could go back to normal.

--

Gabi went into the cafeteria at lunch and found her three close friends sat at their usual table, Chad and Troy were playing a game of table football with their empty drinks bottle and Taylor was rolling her eyes, trying not to laugh as they celebrated their goals by jumping up, arms raised, roaring like an imaginary crowd.

Gabi smiled briefly, thinking how adorable Troy looked, his beautiful hair a little mussed and he had on his Wildcats tee, which was lifted when he jumped up, flashing his boxers.

She was in two minds whether to dive back out, as they hadn't seen her, but Troy looked up, as if sensing her hovering in the doorway, and he immediately came over to her, his face serious.

She'd done that to him, she realized. She'd taken the light out of his eyes.

"Gabi? Wanna go outside?" he asked, stroking her cheek as his other hand took hers in his.

She nodded, but it was the last thing she wanted to do, be alone with him.

"I am so worried about you, babe. You've not been right since last week" he noted

"My homework is stacking up…" she said, avoiding his gaze

"You're lying to me" he said, firmly but not accusingly

Her eyes darted to his, unsure what to say

"Are you seeing someone else?" he asked, the fear making his voice tremble

"What?" she gasped, not sure whether she should be so ashamed at herself for making him think that, or really offended he would even think she would do that to him.

"I don't know what else to think, Gabi!" his voice became raised, his body tense as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

She watched him, his hair slowly settling back into place. "You're right. I have been awful to you. I think we should just take a break, Troy" she said softly, her heart breaking as she said the words.

She didn't even know why she said them. It was like her mind had overtaken her heart and all she wanted to do was prevent him the pain of seeing her this way. She knew everything could change tomorrow, but what if it didn't? How long was she going to pretend she didn't have a problem?

"Take a …break?" he whispered in shock, his face pale, and his eyes watering at her words

She felt the tears fall from her own eyes as she swiped at them fiercely, ignoring the big hiccupping gulps that also consumed her.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked

No, she thought, I want to bury myself in your chest and have your arms hold me, and your sexy voice tell me everything is going to be okay!

But how could she? Without landing a bombshell on him and ruining his recovery?

It was probably best this way.

Troy knew Gabi was pushing him away. He could see she didn't want to break up, it was obvious from her great racking sobs, and the pain that hit her brown eyes at the very thought of it. But he couldn't work out why she was doing this. What was it that she couldn't tell him that was eating her up like this?

He was determined that this was not the end for them.

"I'm going to leave now" he said calmly "And I'm going to come round tomorrow night and if you tell me then you still want to break up, then so be it" he ground out, his hands shaking from the reality of losing Gabi.

Gabi watched him move away on his crutches, and put her head into her hands, bawling her eyes out at the pain that ripped at her gut.

Troy turned, his whole body aching with his need to hold her, to soothe her tears, but he had to do this. He had to let her work this one out without his influence. He stumbled away, his own tears blurring his view as he made his way inside East High.

Taylor hugged Gabi as she came into school the next day, seeing her friends destroyed look.

"Gabi what on earth is going on? Troy wouldn't hang with us today, said you two are taking a break or something?"

Gabi felt the sobs bubble up from her stomach, despite thinking she had finally cried her tears dry.

Taylor swept her off to the loos, giving Chad a worried look.

"Tell me what's going on" she said softly

"It was my idea" she wailed, thrashing at her face where her tears fell quickly. Her eyes were so sore they stung like crazy.

"Why?"

"I'm late" she whispered

"What?" Taylor stroked her face, hugging her "Do you think..?" she asked, not wanting to say the words out loud for fear it might send Gabi into a breakdown.

"I don't know! I just can't tell Troy, okay. And you can't either" she said, her brown eyes set

"Gabi…he really ought to know about this" Taylor warned

"No! He has too much to cope with, Tay. He mustn't know. Promise me?" she asked

Taylor bit her lip, her eyes creased with worry "This is Troy we're talking about Gabi. You're BOYFRIEND"

"Tay, please, promise me you won't say anything" she begged

Taylor sighed, closing her eyes "Okay. But you have to tell him soon."

"We're meeting up tomorrow" she said, her eyes still red and raw "I'm hoping to get my period by then"

"Oh honey, you can't go to class like that" she murmured, helping Gabi to the sink to wash her face "Skip this period, I'll say you were sick. I'll meet you at lunch, just us two, okay?" she asked

Gabi nodded and Taylor thought she had never seen her friend look so fragile.

If only Troy knew, he would be able to comfort her. Taylor sighed, heading to class.

--

Troy got in his dad's truck after school, ready to go home. He had one hell of a headache and his body still ached from his bruises. Without Gabi, he felt kind of lost.

He wasn't sure what he would do with himself without basketball, but she always made things better, and not having her around was going to be difficult, even for one day.

"What's up, champ?" his dad asked, seeing his son's miserable expression as he stared out of the window, instead of engaging in their usual banter, or talking about Gabi in his usually excited way.

"Me and Gabi have broken up" he said forlornly

"What?" his dad was so shocked, he took his eyes off the road, then realized he should be paying attention.

"I don't know what's up with her, dad. She won't talk to me" he sighed

"It's got to be pretty bad for her not to talk to you, you two are inseparable"

He said with conviction

Troy smiled briefly "What do I do, dad?" he asked, turning to him, his arms folded across his chest

Coach Bolton thought how much Troy had grown up these past few weeks. He was actually trying to work out his problems.

"Be patient, son. She'll tell you, in her own time" he re-assured him, watching Troy from the corner of his eyes as he slumped down in his seat.

"I hope so." He murmured, closing his eyes against the pain from his ribs

---

"Gabi, is something wrong?" Mrs. Montez asked her daughter as she came in from school, looking upset.

"You know what mom, I really don't want to talk about it right now" she sighed, thinking, I don't want to talk about it at all.

"Have you and Troy had another argument?" she asked anyway

"Pretty much, but it's my own fault and I just need to work this out alone" she said tiredly as she hovered at the bottom of the stairs

"Okay honey, well I'm here if you need me, why don't you go and have a bath before dinner?" she suggested

Gabi nodded, trudging up the stairs, collapsing on her bed face first.

Please god, let me get my period. I don't care if all my hair falls out tomorrow, just let me not be pregnant, she prayed, hoping she wouldn't have to tell Troy about this whole thing, and above all, hoping she wouldn't have to split up with him.

**

Gabi awoke with a start, her nightmare vivid in her mind. She was being crushed to death in a rubbish tip, her screams unheard by Troy who was searching for her frantically.

Gabi burst into tears, hugging her own body as the painful sobs overtook her body. She was so alone, and it was all her fault.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER31**

Troy hopped into East high the next day, on his crutches which were becoming surprisingly easy to use. He made it to Chad and Mike and let out a breath.

"Phew, thought I'd never make it!" he joked, clocking their serious faces. "What's up?" he asked

"Troy, come here, dude" Chad said, taking his arm gently as he took him away from the group

Chad rubbed his lips together, about to speak, when Anne Marie appeared in front of them and said "So is it yours then Troy?" she asked

He frowned. Is what his? "Err, I don't know" he answered honestly

"Anne Marie, just give us a minute would you?" Chad asked impatiently

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize DADDY was busy." She smirked

Troy's face dropped as he looked at Chad in confusion, watching as Anne Marie walked away

"There's a rumour that Gabi's pregnant" Chad whispered, though he had no idea why he was whispering seeing as the whole school seemed to know about it.

Troy stared at his friend. Oh fuck. If this were true, it would explain everything.

He looked around for Gabi "Where is she?" he asked straight away

Chad shrugged "I don't know. I can't even ask Tay because she's not here either" he sighed

"I have to see her" Troy said determinedly

"Dude, you can't go now, you'll get a week of detention" Chad pointed out "Besides, if this is true, what are you gonna say to her mom when you get there?"

"I don't really care Chad!" he exploded

"Well you should do. If you get detention, you won't be able to see her. Right ,man? Just wait 'til after school." He advised

"But what if she is, Chad? She's all alone…I can't bear the thought of her going through this alone" he emphasized, clenching his teeth together until it hurt.

"Troy, do you know what you're saying? Are you ready to be a dad?" he asked

Troy looked at his friend with intense blue eyes "I want to be there for Gabi. That's all that matters to me" he said, heading to class.

---

Troy stared out of the window and wondered how the hell he was supposed to concentrate when all he could think about was Gabi.

He'd already had remarks made to him about being a daddy, and everyone seemed to find it hilariously funny, which made him even more annoyed.

Why did everyone presume Troy Bolton wasn't dad material? Did Gabi feel the same? Is that why she hadn't told him? Maybe she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

He could just picture it 'Troy, I'm pregnant but I don't want the baby because you're an idiot'

He sighed, rubbing his face. He had to show Gabi he could do this, if that's what she needed him to do.

He wasn't going to let her go without a fight. Gabriella Montez would know, once and for all, how much he really loved her.

---

Gabi could hear something, she thought, as she sat up in bed, her plaited hair falling either side of her neck.

It sounded kind of like a dying cat.

She moved to the window to have a look outside and saw Troy in the back yard, singing to her window, balancing on his crutches.

"Wherever you go, whatever you do,

I will be right here waiting for you,

Whatever it takes,

Or how my heart breaks,

I will be right here waiting for you"

He sang the Richard Marx song in a husky voice and Gabi could only watch, stunned. What was he doing?

She opened her balcony doors, her hand flying up to her chest as she was touched to the core by his gesture.

He sang his heart out, his gaze meeting hers with hopeful blue eyes.

She saw her mom appear at the back door, beckoning Troy indoors and he made his way over slowly on his crutches, grinning at her mom with such an adorable smile that if she hadn't already fallen in love with him, that would have done it.

A few moments later she heard the knock on her bedroom door**.**

She got up off the bed, her slouchy trousers and white vest creased from where she had lain in them all day. She hadn't bunked off sick from school in her whole life, but she just couldn't face it today.

She opened her door, Troy leaning on her door frame, his intense blue eyes practically laser searing into her own.

"Hi" she said in a small voice

"Hey beautiful" he said, in his soft, husky voice, and Gabi couldn't stop the tears as he looked at her with his soul- searching gaze.

He leaned off the door frame and went to enter her room, but he kind of stumbled, falling to the floor.

"Oh fuck!" he swore as he landed on the floor, legs akimbo, crutches flying and at the same time a huge brown teddy bear fell out of his jacket.

She almost laughed, it was so comical, but she found herself tearing up at the sight of the soft toy. It had a little tee top on which said 'I heart u Gabi'. She helped Troy up first, then picked up the abandoned toy.

"What was that?" she said, lifting the teddy to her ear "Nasty Troy boy threw you down did he?" she talked to the bear, her soft brown eyes lifting to him as she hugged the toy to her.

"I love you" he said, meeting her gaze from under his lashes and Gabi's knees weakened. She had to throw her arms around him to stop herself collapsing in a heap.

He took her into his arms and held her tightly, the familiar firmness of his body causing her to tingle to her toes. She felt like she never wanted him to let go, as the emotions of the last few days dripped down her face in big, fat tears.

Troy couldn't get his arms tight enough around her. He wanted to envelope her into his warmth and never hear her cry again. His gut just twisted when he heard her sobbing like that and when she clung to him, he felt an overwhelming urge to protect her.

"You know what, babe? This would be a whole lot easier sitting down" he suggested

She squeaked, moving away to rub her face and place her teddy on her dresser. She led him to the bed where he sat against her head board, inviting her into the space between his legs and wrapped his good leg around her, Indian style as she settled there, cradled against his chest as he hugged her tight.

Gabi looked at him, thinking how do I say this? How do I tell him that I might be pregnant?

She didn't even know how she felt about it herself because she didn't know if it were true, she just felt scared at the possibility of it.

"Tell me, babe" he insisted, seeing her unspoken turmoil, and already knowing what she was going to say

Tears fell from her eyes silently "I'm late for my period" she whispered, hands shaking as she wiped her tears away, afraid to look at his face

Gabi was shaking in his arms and if her reaction was anything to go by, she was expecting him to do a runner.

"Oh, honey, don't cry" he said, though his voice was strained "How late?" he asked, nerves building in his tummy at what she would say next

"A week." She took a breath and he gently lifted her chin so he could see her face "It might be nothing" she said

"But you're scared" he guessed "And you need me to support you" he was talking more to himself than her

"I just need…someone to tell me it's going to be okay" she shrugged

"Oh babe" he pulled her tighter into his body, his big arms crushing her to him "It's gonna be okay, I promise you, it's gonna be okay" he assured her, wanting to stop the trembling he felt from her now as he continued to cuddle her. The news was a shock to him, he couldn't deny it. The thought of him being a father was way too scary to even contemplate, but he wasn't about to let Gabi down again.

"But what if I am…Troy, I can't cope with that" she said honestly. "I don't know what to do…"

"We'll deal with it together, remember? I'm not going anywhere, I promise" he sighed, not knowing what else he could say that would convince her he would be there for her. "And let's just wait a couple more days, then we'll buy a test, okay?"

"I love you" she said then, her tears still falling slowly

"Oh, Gabi, I love you too, so much." he hugged her again, rubbing large circles on her back.

---

Mrs. Montez knocked on Gabi's door when it got dark.

"Gabi? Troy should be going now…" she said and opened the door slowly, finding her daughter asleep in Troy's arms once again, Troy's head lolled back as he'd also fallen asleep.

She smiled in spite of her difficulty in accepting her daughter's relationship with Troy. She moved over to the bed and gently woke Gabi "Gabi, honey, wake up"

Gabi and Troy both roused from their slumber, and realized they had fallen asleep again.

Gabi sat up quickly, embarrassed that her mom had found her in Troy's embrace.

Troy moved slowly, his ribs aching from the lack of painkillers he'd normally have taken before bed.

"Mom, I'm so sorry…" she began, flustered "I was so tired…" she rubbed her forehead as she tried to wake up

"Its okay" Mrs. Montez murmured "Troy, do you want me to take you home?" she asked

Troy looked at Gabi's back and knew if he left her now, she would feel abandoned. After finding out she was worried about being late, he wanted to do everything he could to show that he was there for her.

"Actually, Mrs. Montez, would you mind if I called my dad and asked him if I could stay the night? My ribs are hurting and I'd rather just rest here tonight. If that would be okay?" he asked with trepidation "I'll sleep on the sofa" he added quickly

Gabi looked to her mom.

"I'll go call your dad." She smiled "But there's no need to sleep on the sofa" she turned and walked away, shutting the door quietly

Gabi looked to Troy "Was that my mom?" she asked lightly, shocked.

He grinned "I think so." He absent mindedly rubbed his rib cage

"Do your ribs hurt, Troy boy?" she asked, shifting back onto the bed as Troy shimmied down into a laying position.

"Yeah, kinda aching" he admitted

Gabi lay next to him and he automatically looped his arm around her shoulders. She spread her hand against his rib cage gently, his t-shirt riding up from where he'd moved down the bed and Gabi smiled at his visible boxers peeking above his jeans.

"Mmm" he sighed, letting Gabi's hand stroke away the pain he was feeling.

He kissed the top of her head and she curled into him, sleep taking over once more.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for the comments as usual- I love how everyone gets so into it they are saying 'I wish this would happen etc' it's really flattering to read.**

**Here the last chapter- I will post the Epilogue after so you really have another chapter to go.**

**Hope you like it…think I ended it in a bit of a rush but see what you think!**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER 32 **

Gabi sat at the tree in the front yard of East High at lunchtime, head against her hand which were on her knees.

She and Troy had woken up together and he'd been the perfect boyfriend, cuddling her and re-assuring her all morning.

She'd gone back to his house with him so Coach Bolton could take them to school and she'd kissed him goodbye in the hallway before going to class.

But she couldn't bring herself to face him at lunch break. She didn't know why, she just felt like any minute now, her world would come crashing down on top of her. And she felt that Troy didn't need that. He was struggling with not being able to go basketball practice anymore; he didn't need all her emotional baggage too.

She'd already had to face a barrage of questions and comments about supposedly being pregnant. Chad had warned her first thing that a rumour was doing the rounds. She never knew anyone would be so interested in her, and the fact that everyone was talking about her and Troy and their sex-life, was embarrassing and uncomfortable.

She leaned back against the tree, just wishing it would all go away.

"I miss you" came Troy's soft voice from her side

She jumped, startled. She hadn't heard him approach. He always missed her, she mused, thinking, I have such an amazing boyfriend.

Troy watched his girlfriend as she uncurled from her fetal position and wished more than anything he could get down to hug her, and annoyed that he couldn't

She rubbed her face, mustering up a smile as she got up to face him.

He touched her cheek.

She met his eyes and hugged him, the feel of his arms around her waist calming the storm of nerves in her tummy.

"I missed you too" she smiled genuinely

"Did you think of a name yet for your bear?" he asked with a cute excited smile, his eyes all lit up like a little boy at Christmas.

She cocked her head in thought "Troy boy Junior" she said with a small smile of her own, seeing him look at her with raised eyebrows, but he nodded slowly.

"Okay. Troy boy Junior. What are you doing after school?" he questioned as they made their way over to a bench and sat down

"Studying. What else?" she mused

"Hey there you are!" Chad called to his friends, coming over to the bench with Taylor in tow.

"Hey, buddy" Troy grinned

Taylor hugged Gabi "Where have you been, girl?" she asked "I want to know what you've got planned for your birthday?"

Gabi looked at Taylor in surprise. She'd forgotten all about her birthday. She could feel Troy looking at her

"It's your birthday soon, babe? You didn't tell me…" he sounded hurt and Gabi blushed

"Well we never really had one of those conversations where we tell each other everything about each other" she admitted

"Well, then, we should." He decided, folding his arms "What's your favourite colour?"

Gabi rolled her eyes, looking to Taylor for help "Troy…"

"What's your favorite colour?" he persisted

"Blue. Like your eyes" she answered

"Mine's red" he winked at her, remembering her red underwear "When is your birthday?" he asked, taking her hand and entwining their fingers

"Monday" she admitted sheepishly

"What?!" he asked, shocked "I have five days to get you a present!" he panicked

"Ok, chill, dude, I'll take you to the mall after school" Chad offered, rolling his eyes

"Well" Taylor said "I think we should at least go out for pizza."

Gabi smiled "That sounds nice, thanks Tay"

"Come round to mine later, we'll pick our outfits"

"Okay" she agreed shyly, worrying about when she was going to get her homework done.

"What's your favourite thing in the whole world?" Troy asked when Taylor and Chad had gone

Gabi pondered for a moment. "Troy boy Junior" she smiled mischievously

"Oh, you are just so lucky that I'm on crutches" he grinned as she hopped up, away from his hands which were about to tickle her

She looped her arms around his neck "You are my favourite thing" she said softly, kissing him on the mouth

The bell sounded and the two of them looked at each other, rushing back into class.

---

Gabi was at Taylor's when she got her period. She broke down in tears with relief and came into her friend's room, crying her eyes out.

"Tay, do you have a sanitary towel or tampon I can borrow?" she asked

"OHMYGOD" she squealed "You came on?! That's…that's…" she practically stopped breathing

Gabi giggled gently, feeling a little bubble of relief come up her body. "It's good news" she said lightly

"Oh Gabi, it wouldn't have been the end of the world if you were, but I am so glad you're not." She smiled

"Now I just have to tell Troy" she smiled happily.

"He really cares about you, Gabi" Taylor smiled "Well here you go" she said handing her friend some sanitary products. "Now hurry on up so we can try on these outfits" she shooed her away

-----

Gabi found Troy in the hallway the next morning, he was leaning back against his locker, discussing something animatedly with Chad.

He beamed as she approached, holding out his arms, crutches dangling, and hugging her despite it being in front of all of his friends.

"Hey babe" he greeted, kissing the top of her head.

Chad smiled at the couple "You two are just made for each other" he marveled as Troy gave a proud grin.

"Can I borrow you?" Gabi asked and Troy nodded, following her to the gym where it was darkened and quiet.

Troy looked at Gabi as she stood before him, and went to pull her into him, cursing his crutches as he wobbled a bit, Gabi catching his arms to steady him, smiling as she then took him into her own embrace, his arms going around her waist and relishing the feel of her.

"I'm not pregnant" she murmured into his ear

Troy pulled back, his eyebrows shooting up, his eyes searching hers to gauge her feelings "What?" he asked softly, his voice tight with emotion

"I came on, it's okay" she said, sighing, brushing his fringe away from his eyes with her finger.

"Wow" he whooshed out a breath, feeling for one tiny second, a little bit sad. "I'm not gonna be a daddy just yet then" he murmured, not sure how he felt, his mind was whirring so fast.

"You would have been a great dad, Troy. And you will be, when it happens" she assured him

He looked deep into her eyes, Gabi feeling like he was seeing right into her soul

"Thank you" he said simply, kissing her on the lips and hugging her again "Are you okay?" he asked as an after thought

She nodded "I'm okay"

"My amazing Gabi" he smiled, then pulled away "We better get going, god knows I have been late to every class this week" he laughed, a sudden feeling of lightness coming over him

"Tell me about it" she muttered, hooking onto his elbow as he made his way out of the gym

---

Gabi couldn't find Troy in the cafeteria at lunch so she went to check the gym, a hunch telling her he might be there.

She was right, she found him star fished on the gym floor, his crutches thrown to one side.

"Troy, are you okay?" she asked worriedly, rushing into the quiet gym and kneeling next to his still body.

He was looking up at the ceiling, his blue eyes thoughtful, and his hair flopping back from his face, and Gabi thought how handsome he was. She stroked his cheek, then his forehead gently with the back of her fingers.

"I think so" he said, sitting up, curling his leg round so he could face her, his cast sticking out awkwardly. "I just don't know what to do without basketball" he admitted, leaning on his hand, his arm muscles flexing with the weight of his body.

"Why don't you ask your dad if you can co-coach?" she suggested lightly

He squinted at her, then slowly, his eyes lit up "Gabriella Montez, you are a genius!" he said with a huge grin that took her breath away, no matter how many times she saw it.

He kissed her then, his other hand framing her face, his tongue slowly, gently pressing against hers, igniting a flame in her she hadn't felt for a while.

Gabi's arms went around his neck, inching closer to him as she craved the feel of his hard body against hers.

"I don't care about my ribs" he whispered "You're mine tonight"

"Uh-uh" she shook her head "I have my period, remember?" she reminded him

He growled, taking her into his lap as they sat on the gym floor, burying his head into her hair at her shoulder "Damn" he muttered

"But we can still make out" she smiled, stroking his hair at the back of his head.

"Gabriella Montez, you have no idea what you do to me when you say things like that" he smiled sexily, nipping her lower lip

"Oh, I think I have a good idea…" she grinned back, feeling his reaction to her against her thigh.


	33. Epilogue

**Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews and yes my story was a bit saucy at times and some bits weren't very realistic/consistent but I'm glad you enjoyed it anyway**

**This is the final piece of this story…I will start posting my new one soon, it is ready to go I just need to proof read it and tidy it up a bit…**

**Have a great Christmas and please check back soon for my new one. I was going to post after xmas but I might start next week…see how much demand there is LOL.**

**Ang**

**EPILOGUE **

"Troy, this is the best birthday present" Gabi grinned as she walked onto the open beach, a towel covering most of her body as she stretched her arms out to the beautiful warm breeze.

Troy smiled as his girlfriend, remembering her face when she had opened his wrapped gift box and found an exquisite sea shell inside.

(flashback)

**

Gabi frowned at him, not understanding the present.

"I'm taking you to the beach" he said softly, watching her from where he sat on her bed, Gabi at the foot of the bed, gently fingering the gift.

"What?" she asked, awed

"I asked your mom, and my dad, and we're allowed to go alone. I booked a small hotel for one night, right on the beach front" he explained, his hands gesturing as he told her his plan.

Her brown eyes went to his, tears at the corners.

She crawled down the bed and threw her arms around his neck.

"Troy, this is amazing…" she murmured

"We can't go straight away, I have to get my cast off so I can drive us, but it won't be long" he offered

Gabi's lip met his, strong and fierce as she poured all of her love for Troy into her kiss.

He caught her in his arms, pulling her against his chest so he could feel her soft breasts pressing into him. He had missed this so much, he thought as he moaned, her hands going through his hair in that sexy way she always did, climbing across his lap to straddle him.

"How are your ribs?" she asked, stroking her hands down his chest to lift up his tee and take a peek at his impressive chest. Even without working out for a few weeks, he was still nicely defined.

He grinned sexily, his eyes causing an instant hotness to begin between her thighs. "They're good…Are you…?" he asked without words, intimating her period

"Nope"she grinned back, slowly stripping off his tee as he eyed her hungrily, his hands at her slim waist

He groaned as he felt his jeans become tight and Gabi kissed him hotly, her hands everywhere as she tried to make up for lost time.

She undid his jeans belt and pulled them down, giggling when they got caught on his cast

"Troy!" she called, struggling.

He grinned, helping her remove his clothes, his hands devouring her curves as he pulled her close again into his heated lap.

He pulled her top off, his breath catching as he saw her underwear. "It feels like MY birthday" he grinned, kissing the top of her breast above the red bra he loved so much.

Gabi moaned and held his head to her, his hand going to cup her other breast as he kissed along the line of her bra, loving the feeling of her writhing in his lap.

He ran his hands around her backside, scooping her into him roughly, his hard arousal pressing into her clothed softness. She arched against him, wondering how he could get her so hot so quickly. She felt as though she were on fire, her body quivering with anticipation.

He carefully undid her jeans and waited as she moved to take them off, his hands going to her backside as she knelt next to him in her red shorties. "Wildcat is one word for you…" he all but growled as he pulled her back toward him, tugging at her shorts to pull them off before she settled back into him

"Patience, Mr. Bolton" she murmured, shocked and delighted at his ravage stripping of her.

"C'mere" he murmured, taking her into his arms again, unhooking her bra and cupping her breasts in his large palms, closing his eyes as she moaned and bucked against his heat, his thumbs bringing her so much pleasure.

Gabi didn't think she could wait much longer. She could feel the dampness between her thighs and she wanted him so much.

She reached for a condom, pulling down his boxer shorts as he gripped her waist oh so gently, running his hands over her hips, down her backside, down her thighs, and then between her thighs, his action causing her to still and suck in a breath.

Knelt before him, he dipped his fingers into her heat, wondering if he could get any harder as she shifted under his touch, her eyes wide and meeting his with blatant desire painted in them.

He pressed against her nub, Gabi's eyes closing against the onslaught of overwhelming pleasure that erupted around her body. She throbbed and ached where his fingers teased her, his thumb causing magical sensations all across her skin.

"Now, Troy" she whispered breathily, urging him to stop so she could join with him.

He didn't comply, instead he increased the pressure of his thumb and dipped his fingers in and out of her.

"I need you…now" she said more strongly, taking his hand and moving up his body a small way to kneel across his erection.

"Slowly" he whispered against her ear, her hair driving him crazy as it fell against his chest, his hands curled around her hips to support her.

Gabi gently lowered herself, feeling him enter her inch by inch. It felt so different than when he had been in control. She wiggled a little to test the feeling, causing Troy to groan her name loudly. As he filled her, she began to move against him, her hands against his chest as he leaned back against the head board. she gently rocked, moans ripping from her as he moved his hands from her hips to her waist, to her breasts, then he leaned forward, his tongue going over her nipples one by one, hot streaks shooting through her and she clenched him inside of her at every one.

Troy had never known a feeling like it. He clutched at her hair, against her back as his whole body arched and relaxed as she loved him. His mind was whirling against the blood pounding around his body, he was so hot and hard he didn't think he'd ever recover from the strain.

Gabi felt Troy's hand at her thigh again, his finger pressing against her sensitive spot and she bucked against him wildly "No…Troy…." She moaned, though the feeling was such exquisite pleasure she didn't want him to stop.

His lips went to her neck, biting , grazing gently, as he felt her begin to shake and shudder in his arms.

Gabi latched onto his strong arms as she felt her climax begin, coloured lights flying around her eyes as she gave herself up to Troy, his groans telling her he was close himself.

She rocked against him, squeezing him as her muscles contracted and spasmed in the wake of her orgasm. She felt Troy thrust into her as he too found his release.

His hands went instantly around her back, tightly pulling her against him, still joined.

She collapsed against him, wondering if she were still Gabi Montez and what was it about Troy that took her so far out of herself, she didn't know what day it was?

Breathing slowing and body recovering, she carefully shifted away from him, taking his condom off with a tissue, and put her shorties on before climbing between his thighs and resting, body to body, against him.

His arms curled around her shoulders, his chin against her head. She snuggled into him, a soft, contented smile on her lips.

"Happy birthday" he murmured huskily

**

Gabi looked back at Troy on the beach, his leg all fixed and his ribs no longer bruised.

"Catch me if you can, Troy boy" she grinned, flinging off her towel to run down the beach in the most incredible black and gold bikini he had ever seen.

He grinned, chasing after her and catching her quickly in his arms, spinning her round from behind as they hit the waves.

"Gotcha" he growled in her ear

She relaxed against his taut body, his long surf shorts against the back of her thighs as she felt him harden against her rear.

"Already?" she asked with raised eyebrows, surprised at how quickly he was aroused seeing as they had only just got there.

"Babe, that bikini is hot" he grinned against her ear.

She turned in his arms "You know you could get arrested for having that on the beach?" she asked

"Well then I better get back indoors before anyone sees me" he nuzzled her nose

"We just got out here!" she complained "Do you want me to talk to little Troy?" she asked in a baby voice, leaning back to look at his groin.

He groaned "Oh please, god, no" he sent a prayer heavenward, his body reacting strongly to her teasing voice.

"Really, Mr. Bolton, I can't take you anywhere. Sex on the brain" she tutted, still encompassed in his arms at the edge of the surf.

He bit his lip against his smile, his eyes lighting up mischievously "Pretty much" he agreed as his hands wandered over her curvaceous body, setting off tingling over her skin wherever they went.

She grinned, taking his hand and running up the beach, dragging him behind her as she led him back to their hotel room, giggling as he scooped her into his arms, his muscles flexing underneath her thighs. She looped her arms around his neck as he unlocked the room door with difficulty, carrying her through carefully and kicking the door shut behind him as his mouth came down on hers.

Gabi pulled back slightly as he held her against his body. She stroked his hair, which was messy and curly just how she liked it. "I love you, Troy Bolton" she murmured, brown eyes shining with emotion.

"I love you, Gabriella Montez" he echoed, smiling from ear to ear as Gabi looked into his face, and she had never felt so loved as she did right in this moment.

-------

THE END


End file.
